Heavy in Your Arms
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Derek Hale only trusted one person. His best friend Charlie. When Derek returns to Beacon Hills to look for his missing sister and deal with an Alpha, she is right beside him. But Charlie has her own dark demons to face when returning. What happens when harbored feelings she knows she shouldn't have and bunch a teens get in the way?
1. Wolf Moon Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

Derek Hale sat at a table in a café in New York City. Glancing at his watch once more, he wondered if he was going to be stood up or not. His best friend was late, which wasn't unusual, but given that he hadn't even heard from his sister Laura recently, he was on edge. He heard a group of girls giggle behind him.

"He's so attractive. Just look at those eyes" one of the girls gushed. Derek rolled his eyes at the comment. He didn't have time to deal with this.

"I see him here all the time" the brunette spoke. "One of these days I'm actually going to talk to him."

"Why don't you now?" her friend asked. "He's alone. I think the moment has presented itself. "You never know what he could be thinking about you."

"Okay I'm going to do it" the brunette giggled. "I'll just strike up small talk. Wish me luck." Derek heard the girl stand up and begin to walk towards him, dreading the moment when she would actually reach the table.

"The one thing I hate about the city will always be the traffic" a voice said snapping Derek out of his thoughts. The brunette's face fell as a girl with bright red hair and green eyes wearing a black leather jacket and a beanie on her head sit down at the table with him. "Sorry I'm late. There was an accident. Hello Derek"

"Charlie" Derek said. He saw the brunette sit back down with her friends.

"Of course he would have a girlfriend" the girl complained to her friends.

"Don't worry you're much prettier than her" one of the girls complained. Derek smirked at the comment.

"Could I get a latte? Charlie asked the waitress. She noticed Derek smirking.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You completely ruined that girls attempt to ask me out" he replied. She frowned and turned around to look at the girl.

"Hm…...it's not like you would have said yes anyway" she looked at him.

"You don't know that" Derek frowned.

"When's the last time you had an actual date? Two years?" Charlie smirked.

"No what about that intern from Vogue?" Derek replied. "That was…"

"Two years ago" she cut him off. "You wouldn't tell me why you ended things with her and then swore off dating completely. It was all very dramatic. You were more moody then usual during a full moon."

Derek glared at her evilly, getting a mischievous smirk from Charlie in return. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could never stay mad at her for more than a few moments.

"I stopped seeing her because she didn't like the fact that my best friend was a feisty red headed girl and not a boy named Charlie" Derek glared.

"Aww be still my heart, our friendship means more than any relationship with some blonde bimbo. At this rate you're never going to have a serious relationship then" Charlie laughed.

"Okay smartass. When's the last time you actually went out with someone" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Why date when I have you? You're like my bed. Always there for me when I need it. No commitment required. Who'd want a better deal than that? Besides if explaining the tragic family history doesn't scare the guy off then you will" she replied as the waitress brought her coffee. "Changing the subject in a completely different direction now. Any word from Laura yet?"

"Still nothing" Derek shook his head. "It's been weeks." Charlie took a sip of her coffee mug and took a deep breath.

"So when are you leaving?" she asked quietly. Derek looked at her confused at first, then his expression turned to annoyance.

"I didn't do anything I swear. No tricks I promise. I just figured that since you hadn't heard from her it was only a matter of time" Charlie sighed.

"Charlie…." Derek began.

"Derek I get it. Whatever is going on there, it's not good especially if you haven't heard from her. I've had a bag packed since the day she left anyway" she shrugged.

"Absolutely not" Derek protested. "You of all people know how dangerous it is for you to go back."

"It's been years Derek, don't you think that if they knew where I was, someone would have found me by now. She would have come after me by now. It'd be graduation night all over again, but probably tens times worse. Graduation was worse than the first time" Charlie looked out the window. "She never gave up that easily."

"I won't ever let her or any of them lay a hand on you again. I'll always protect you" Derek told her.

"I know" Charlie smiled. "But you and I both know that I can protect myself and you have no clue what the hell you'll be walking into so I'm going."

"Charlotte…."Derek growled.

"You know I hate it when you use my full name" Charlie glared. "Reminds me of her. You can't talk me out of this Derek. We know how stubborn I can be when I have my mind made up." Derek looked at her quietly for a moment and rolled his eyes.

"Beacon Hills here we come then" he spoke.

* * *

Scott McCall sat in his room, fixing his lacrosse stick. The first day of school was tomorrow and he was determined that this year was going to be different. He was going to make first string and finally get off the bench. A loud bump from outside caught his attention. He quickly got up and went downstairs and then outside. He grabbed his mother's baseball bat. Walking around outside he looked for any sign of movement. Suddenly a body dropped upside down from the roof causing Scott and the person to both scream. After a moment, Scott saw his best friend Stiles Stilinski hanging upside down.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing" Scott yelled.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles screamed back.

"I thought you were a predator" Scott exclaimed

"A pre... " Stiles laughed. _"_Look, I know it's late, but you've got to here this. My dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police."

"For what?" Scott asked. Stiles jumped down to the ground from hanging and quickly got up.

"They found a body in the woods" Stiles said excitedly.

"A dead body?"

"No, a living dead. Yes, jackass! It's a dead body" Stiles exclaimed.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott frowned.

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..." Stiles began to explain.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part" Stiles grinned widely. "They only found a half! We're going."

* * *

Stiles and Scott drove the nature preserve. Getting out of the car, the boys completely ignored the warning sign.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one who always bitches that nothing never happens in this town!" Stiles snapped as they began to walk.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..." Scott groaned.

"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort!" Stiles shot back.

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..." Scott said.

"Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh... I didn't even think about that.

Scott smiled. "And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about!" Stiles shrugged.

"It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details!" Scott exclaimed.

"I know!" Stiles smiled.

Scott began to panic and became short of breath. He pulled out his inhaler and used it quickly. "Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" Scott suggested. Stiles pulled him down to the ground quickly. Police officers were right in front of them, searching the woods. Stiles quickly got up and started to run after them.

"Wait!" Scott called out.

"Come on!" Stiles replied.

"Wait up! Stiles!" Scott said running after his friend. Stiles kept running up ahead, with Scott not too far behind. However, Stiles suddenly was stopped by a policeman grabbing him.

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me" a policeman called out. He emerged from the shadows and Stiles let out a groan. It was his dad. Sheriff Stilinski.

"Dad, how you're doing ?" Stiles smiled.

"So you're listening all my phone calls?" he replied.

Stiles smiled.** "**No ! ... Not the boring ones..."

"So where is your usual partner in crimes ?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Who, Scott ? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Stiles said quickly. Scott stood completely still behind a tree as the sheriff looked around for the other teen.

"Scott you're out there?" Sheriff Stilinksi called out. "Scott?" After hearing no answer he took his son by the neck. "Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're going to have a discussion about something called violation of privacy."

After Stiles and his dad were out of sight, Scott walked through the woods to head back to his house. As he walked he began to hear rustling noises. He turned quickly and saw nothing. He pulled out his inhaler and just as he was about to use it, a number of stags began to run towards him. He dropped his inhaler and was knocked to the ground as the stags quickly ran. After a few moments, they were gone. He stood up and pulled out his phone to look for his inhaler. Using his phone as a flashlight he held it over the ground. He turned around and saw the other half of the body the police were searching for. Scott screamed and fell backwards down a hill. He landed with a thud and quickly got up. Hearing something behind him, he saw a large animal with red eyes staring at him. The animal charged and before Scott knew it, he was on the ground. The animal bit Scott on his side, causing him to scream in pain. He managed to get himself out from under the animal and quickly ran out into the middle of the road. However a car was suddenly in front of him and swerved to avoid hitting him. Scott took a deep breath and headed back to his home as fast as he could. In the distance he heard a wolf howl.

* * *

Charlie stood hidden in the woods watching the teen walk quickly. She took a deep breath and puled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"It's me" she said after a moment. "We have a new problem to add to our growing list.

* * *

The next day, Scott rode his bike. The night before had been on his mind all night. The body and whatever attacked him. He was caught up his thoughts that he didn't notice Jackson Whittemore pull up in his card. Jackson opened the door and then hit Scott's bike.

"Dude, watch out the paintwork!" Jackson glared.

"Yo, Jackson! Let's go, bro!" one of his friends yelled out. Jackson nodded and walled off. Scott sighed and walked to the friend of the school and saw Stiles waiting for him.

"So, let's see this" Stiles smiled. Scott rolled his eyes and pulled up his shirt. He had put gauze and tape on the bite to help protect it.

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott said as he pulled his shirt down.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance" Stiles shook his head.

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott told him.

"No you didn't!" Stiles shot back.

"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?" Scott glared.

"Because California doesn't have wolves for like sixty years" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes, really. Look, there's no wolves in California" Stiles protested.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going believe when I tell you I found the body" Sctoot told his friend.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles's jaw dropped.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month!" Scott smirked.

"That is freaking awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin." A red headed teen walked completely past him without a second glance. "Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're going to ignore me!" Stiles sighed and looked at Scott.

"You're the cause of this, you know?"

"Uh huh…" Scott smirked.

"Dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association" Stiles complained.

* * *

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night" the teacher spoke writing on the chalkboard. Scott looked at Stiles who smiled at him happily. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect."

Scott looked back over at Stiles, who shrugged indicating he didn't know anything about a suspect.

"Which means, you can give your all attention to the syllabus on your desk" the teacher finished. The class groaned loudly and as they did Scott heard a phone go off. Looking around he noticed no one was pulling out a phone. He realized he was the only one who heard it. Looking around once more, he spotted a girl outside with her phone.

"Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing... Everything except a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen ! Okay okay, I got to go, love you..." the girl said before hanging up. Scott watched her walk over to meet the principal and the pair then walked into the building. Scott heard every word of their conversation until there was a knock at the door. Moments later the door opened and the principal and the girl walked in.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome" the principal said. Allison smiled and took a sit right behind Scott. He turned around and handed her a pen_._

"Thanks" Allison said confused, but smiled.

* * *

Later after school Scott and Stiles walked through the wood looking for Scott's inhaler. The first day had been anything but ordinary. Miraculously Scott's lacrosse abilities had improved, allowing him to make first string, something that he did not completely understand. He was convinced something was wrong with him.

"I don't know what it was ! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear staffs I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Scott exclaimed.

"You smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.

Stiles put his hand in his pocket shaking his head. "I don't have any mint gum in my..." he stopped when he pulled out a small piece of gum in his pocket and looked at Scott. "So, all of that started with the bite."

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something?" Scott suggested.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection" Stiles smirked.

"You're serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy" Stiles smiled.

"What is that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month" Stiles replied.

"Once a month?" Scott exclaimed.

"Mhmm. On the night of the full moon" Stiles smiled before howling like a wolf. Scott rolled his eyes and hit him.

"You're the one who heard a wolf!" Stiles laughed.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!" Scott complained.

"I know You're a werewolf! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon" Stiles told him.

Scott looked on the ground, searching frantically. "I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks" Scott said as he searched the grown.

Stiles looked around and saw a man looking at them and walking towards him. He hit Scott on the shoulder and motioned to the man. Scott stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" the man growled.

"Hmm... Sorry, man, we didn't know" Stiles

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hmm, forget it..." Scott stuttered. The man looked at Scott closely and then threw the inhaler to him before walking away. Scott and Stiles looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay, I have to go to work" Scott said.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us" Stiles exclaimed.

"Remember what" Scott frowned.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago" Stiles explained.

"What is he doing back?" Scott asked looking at his fried.

"Don't know" Stiles replied.

"That's really none of your concern." Stiles and Scott quickly jumped and turned around to see a red headed girl right behind them.

"Also the fire was six years ago, not ten. But who's counting?" the girl said.

"Where the hell did you come from" Stiles screamed. "You could kill someone doing that."

"He asked you to leave. I wouldn't make him ask you again. He doesn't like to repeat himself" the girl said.

"Yeah yeah we're going" Stiles glared. The girl looked at Scott for a moment, smirked, and walked off.

"Who the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"No clue" Stiles replied. "She looks familiar though, I think my dad had a file on her once…oh my god."

"What? Stiles what's wrong?" Scott frowned.

"That's Charlotte Grierson" Stiles replied. Scott shook his head at him confused, waiting to hear more. "God don't you pay attention to the news or anything in this town. Her grandmother owns the flower shop downtown. Her family's originally from Scotland and when she was fifteen her mother tried to kill her by stabbing her. Mommy dearest disappeared after she didn't succeed and then they moved here. Graduation night, couple of years ago, she showed up, killed her dad, and tried to bury her alive. She somehow made it out alive and her mother vanished again. She left town shortly after."

"How'd she survive?" Scott asked.

"No one knows, but I remember cops being completely confused with the entire situation and there were rumors that Derek was the one that save her" Stiles explained. "They must be together or something. Dating? Engaged? Married? Friends with benefits? What do you think? Like I've said before beautiful people herd together and she's attractive, not as pretty as Lydia though…."

"I think that it's odd that she's back here. What are she and Derek doing back here together?" Scott stopped him.. "Especially since its obvious this town brings back some really crappy memories for the both of them."

"No clue. Come on" Stiles sighed beginning to walk back to his car.

* * *

Off in the distance, Charlie and Derek watched Stiles and Scott walked to the jeep. Derek looked over at Charlie. He could tell something was on her mind.

"You're pouting" Derek commented. "What are you thinking?"

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked after a moment.

"The less he knows the better" Derek only replied.

"The kid has absolutely no clue what he's about to become and your plan is just to stand back and watch?" Charlie frowned at him. "He has a right to know Derek. Especially about who might come after him."

"I'm dealing with it Charlie" Derek said walking away.

"No you're not" she protested blocking him. "You're standing around waiting for everything to go to hell….." She stopped and looked at him. "You're waiting. That's exactly what you're doing. Derek whatever you have planned isn't going to work."

"Charlie please I know you're trying to help, but please let me handle this. The less I keep you out of this the better" Derek told her. "You shouldn't have been in the woods last night anyway."

"You wanted me to find her and I did. You know I can handle myself with this. I can protect myself. You and I both know that" she snapped.

"I know you can Charlie. I believe you can, but until we fully understand what we're dealing with I need you to find out anything you can about what's going on here" Derek told her.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Charlie glared.

"She'll want to know you're back in town" he replied. "She'll find out eventually."

"Absolutely not Derek. You know what will happen if someone finds out that I'm here and that she knows I'm here. They'll know where I am and they'll use her to get to me. I haven't even spoken to my grandmother in person since I left. She's safer not knowing I'm here" Charlie protested. "I don't even know if I'm ready to see her again."

"Just please promise me you'll think about it. Charlie you're the only person I can trust right now. I need you now more than ever. You're all I have left and I just need to know that I can rely on my best friend" Derek grabbed her hands and looked at her pleadingly. "Charlie please."

"I'll think about it. You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes" she smiled. Derek grinned and then hugged her. He pulled away and the pair walked off back to his house.

**Hi everyone! Well this is the first chapter. We've been given a glimpse into Charlie's relationship with Derek. I know it may seem like I'm not giving you a lot of information about her, but I like to gradually reveal information. I promise I will not leave you hanging long. All will be revealed. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first Teen Wolf story, I've spent the last few years over in Vampire Diaries, so I'm completely new to this fandom on here. The rating will start off at T, but it may change later on so just be aware of that as well. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon! Read and review!**


	2. Wolf Moon Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

Charlie sat on the hood of Derek's Camaro in downtown Beacon Hills on her phone. Derek walked out of a gas station with food in hand.

"Off the car" he stated.

"Of course can't scratch your precious baby" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Eat your doughnuts and shut up" Derek glared.

"Gladly, Mr. Grumpy" she said snatching the bag.

"So that kid who you saw got bit last night. He'll be at a party tonight. Want to go be my wingwoman" Derek asked. "It'll be fun. Underage drinking, dancing

"And be tied up in a bunch of teenage drama…no thank you. Had enough of that for one lifetime" Charlie said.

"Your loss" Derek chuckled.

"I um….I think I'm going to go try and see my grandmother" she said getting up.

"Really?" Derek smiled.

"I'm going to try to. I'm not going to make any promises. I will go over there and see if I can get out of the car and go talk to her" Charlie replied.

"Good enough for me" Derek nodded. He walked over to her and pulled her close. "Thank you."

"Anything for you" she smiled.

* * *

Allison and Scott arrived at Lydia Martin's party. The party was in full swing with numerous teens having fun and dancing. Scott looked over at the other side of the paper and saw Derek staring at him. Scott frowned, wondering why Derek was there and where the Charlotte girl was.

"You're okay?" Allison asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What ? Yeah, I'm fine..." he said looking back over to the spot where Derek was. He was gone. Allison held her hand out for him. He smiled shyly and took it. The pair began to dance to the music that was playing. Scott found himself looking at how pretty Allison was and before he knew it they were getting closer and closer. However, he soon felt strange. Something was happening to him,

"You're okay?" she asked.

"I'll be right back" Scott said leaving quickly. He quickly stumbled to his car and drove off back to his house. Allison stood alone at the party wondering what had gotten into him.

"Allison" she heard a voice say. She turned around to see someone she didn't recognize walking towards her. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek."

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Scott looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were now yellow, his fingernails were replaced with claws, his ears were pointed, and he had fangs. He was becoming a werewolf. A knock on the door startled him.

"Go away" Scott yelled.

"Scott! It's me! Let me in, Scott, I can help" Stiles replied.

"No! Listen, you've got to find Allison" Scott told him quickly.

"She's fine. Someone got her out of the party, she's totally fine..." Stiles began.

"I think I know who it is" Scott said.

"Let me in! We can try..." Stiles started.

"It's Derek Hale! Derek Hale and Charlotte Grierson are werewolves, Derek's the one who bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott exclaimed.

"Scott... Derek is the one who drove out Allison from the party" Stiles said after a moment. Scott quickly escaped through a window and ran off into the woods.

* * *

Charlie was parked outside a large white house. Her grandmother's house. Nothing had changed since she last saw it. Both of her hands were still on the wheel. Mentally, she was debating whether she would have the courage to go in. She saw her grandmother sitting in the living room with a pot of roses, tending to them. Charlie smiled. Some of her best memories of her Gran were of her with flowers. She took a deep breath and sat back in the car. The last time she saw her, she was barely conscious.

"_You need to get her far away from here. Take her and go! I'll hold them off and I'll make sure they won't find her" she heard her grandmother say. "Protect her Derek."_

"_You want me of all people to protect her" Derek asked. "She won't be safe if she's with me. She'd be better off with her own kind."_

"_There's no one I trust more with her than you Derek Hale" the old woman told her. "She'll be more safe with you than she would with anyone else."_

"_Gran…"Charlie managed to squeak. _

"_Shh my dear" her grandmother whispered. "Don't speak. Keep your strength. I'll hold her off long enough for you two to get out of town. Don't come back. They'll never stop looking for you. I love you Charlotte." With that Charlie slipped into unconsciousness. _

"_Get her out of here! Go now!" her grandmother exclaimed to Derek. Derek nodded and picked up her up and sped off into the night. _

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts. Fresh tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't do it. She turned her car back on and quickly left the street before anyone would notice she was there.

* * *

Scott ran through the woods in his wolf form looking for Allison. He was able to smell her scent. A jacket caught his eye hanging from a tree. It was Allison's jacket. He then heard a noise from behind him.

"Where is she?" Scott growled.

"She's safe from you" Derek replied. Scott growled and pinned him to the ground. The two began to fight, but not before Derek got the upper hand and pinned Scott

"What did you do with her?" Scott demanded.

"Shh... Quiet" Derek whispered looking around. "Too late, they're already here. Run!"

Derek quickly ran off into the darkness, but Scott stayed exactly where he was. The next thing he knew a arrow was shot into his arm, followed by three men with weapons appearing off in the distance.

"Take him" one of the men called out.

Derek quickly intervened and pulled the arrow out of Scott's arm and grabbed him. The pair quickly ran off into the darkness. Once they were far enough away Derek stopped. Scott looked at him angrily.

"Who were they?" he demanded.

"Hunters. They're coming after us for centuries" Derek explained.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott screamed.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given what the most human would kill for. The bite is a gift" Derek sneered.

"I don't want it" Scott growled.

"You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now" Derek told him.

* * *

Derek walked into his former childhood home. Since the fire, the county had taken over the property and no one had fixed up the place. It felt strange to be back. He walked into what used to be the living room and saw Charlie sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"I couldn't go in" she whispered. "I was in front of the house, but I couldn't bring myself to go in."

"Charlie, she's your grandmother. What are you so afraid of?" Derek asked sitting beside her.

"I've put her through so much. I don't even know if she is working for them. What if she tells them where I am? It was a mistake coming here. I should have stayed in New York" she said.

"Charlie don't talk like that" Derek looked at her. "Your grandmother was the one who told me to get you the hell out of this town. She would never turn you into them or into her. She despises everything that they stood for and what they wanted you to do especially since you wanted no part of it. I know I wasn't on board with you coming here, but it wasn't a mistake. She needs to know you're doing well. You need to tell her about your photography and art. I'm glad you didn't stay in New York. I'm glad you're here with me and there isn't any other place that I would want you to be." Charlie smiled slightly at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So what's the plan now?" she asked.

"Charlie we have another problem. There are hunters back in town" Derek spoke. Charlie sat up and looked at him.

"It's the Argents isn't it?" she asked. Derek nodded his head.

"They only know I'm here. They don't know you're here" he said.

"But they'll put two and two together" Charlie sighed running her hands through her hair. "They may be on an idiotic mission, but they're not dumb."

"They won't lay a finger on you. You don't even know if there's a bounty on you again" Derek smirked.

"Knowing them of course there is. They are that desperate to have me back in Scotland" she whispered. "They've probably upped the price up a couple grand in the last few years."

"No one is going to get any money for you. You are staying here and helping me with the problems here, starting with that lovestruck teen" Derek rolled his eyes. Charlie laughed and got up.

"I remember a time where you were exactly like that" she smiled.

"Oh please lets not go there tonight" Derek groaned. "I would like to forget that time."

"Yeah not going to happen" Charlie laughed.

"You're lucky I care too much about you to do anything to you" Derek glared.

Charlie looked at him and smiled. "That makes two of us."

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has favorited/put this story on alert. I'm so excited to keep writing for you guys. I have a lot of fun twists planned out and I hope you all like them. Read and please review!**

** . : Thanks for being my first review! I appreciate your input about the Stiles and Scott parts a lot. I do plan on incorporating Charlie and Derek into their scenes more, but I'm glad a reader thinks that it would be okay to leave it out. I was worried about that I wasn't including enough of the other characters in. I didn't realize everyone liked the name Charlie hahaha. I really tried to find an original name and I played around with a couple of them, but Charlotte/Charlie just really stuck. **


	3. Second Chance at First Line Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

Scott sat down at his computer to talk to Stiles. He had managed to almost shift during lacrosse practice and had possibly injured Jackson in the process. He wondered where Derek was and what he was going to do if he couldn't control his shifting, especially in front of Allison and her father.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder.

"Because of me?" Scott sighed.

"Because he's a jerk!" Stiles smiled.

"Is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday" Stiles replied. He then frowned at the computer screen and looked at it very carefully. He began to type in the chat box.

_It looks like…._

The computer froze before the rest of the text could be sent.

"What? It looks like what?" Scott asked. After a moment the text showed up on the screen.

_Someone's behind you_

"What?" Scott frowned. He turned around and saw Derek. He was quickly slammed against the wall. Stiles jumped back and suddenly his computer screen went black.

"Oh no. God no!" Stiles exclaimed jumping up from his chair.

"It's Stiles right?" he heard a voice say. He jumped and fell against his desk. Charlie sat on his bed smirking.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Stiles asked.

"Through the window" Charlie said simply. Stiles glared at her.

"What is Derek going to do with Scott?" he asked.

"Have a little chat with him like we're about to do" she replied.

"You know I know everything about you. About your mother. About what you and Derek are. Werewolves" Stiles stated.

"Werewolves?" Charlie laughed. "Clearly you don't know anything about me. No matter." She got up off the bed. "We'll make this chat quick. You need to convince your friend not to play. He needs to listen to Derek."

"We don't trust you" Stiles replied.

"Well Derek and I don't trust many people either. He knows what he's talking about. It won't be safe if he does play. Talk him out of it" she said sternly.

"And if I don't?" Stiles asked. "You going to threaten me?"

"Threatening isn't my style. I've been threatened all my life. I don't take lightly to it. If something doesn't get done, I have other methods. More nontraditional methods" Charlie explained. "

"Who are you and better yet what are you?" Stiles asked.

"Now that is the question that you won't get the answer to. Talk to your friend please" she said.

"You got it Charlie" Stiles smirked. She looked at him with a death glare. Stiles's face fell.

"Only people I consider to be friends can call me Charlie" she sneered.

"And who are your friends? Looks like its only Derek" Stiles sneered.

"Now you're catching on" Charlie smirked. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out and smiled. "Time to go. Nice chatting with you Stiles. Remember talk to Scott. Oh and you're computer seems to be working again." Stiles frowned and looked behind him and saw his computer was functioning once more. When he turned back to Charlie, she was gone.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Charlie asked putting her leather jacket on. "Having to go talk to that Stiles kid has killed my mood."

"To see your Gran" Derek smirked at her. Charlie's face fell at the mention of her grandmother.

Derek I'm not ready" she said angrily.

"And when will you be ready Charlie?" he shot back. "I know its going to bring back memories you don't want to revisit, but she needs to know you're here. I'll be right there with you. Im not going anywhere."

"Fine" Charlie said softly. "You're right. I need to see her and it's now or never."

"That's my girl" Derek smiled. "Lets go." The two of them proceeded to walk out of the Hale home and to Derek's Camaro that was parked outside. Unbeknownst to either of them, Scott and Stiles hid behind the trees watching them until they were out of site.

* * *

Eleanor Grierson sat behind the counter of her flower shop downtown. She was tending to a rose plant, while listening to some soft jazz music in the background. The door opened followed up a bell sound indicating a customer was in the shop.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the evening, you'll have to come back tomorrow" she said and looked up. She froze on the stop when she saw Derek Hale standing in front of her.

"You" was the only thing she managed to get it.

"Eleanor" Derek nodded. "Nice to see you again."

"If you're here where is she?" Eleanor replied shakily. Derek didn't speak, but instead moved to the side. Behind him stood her granddaughter. Eleanor felt the tears fall from her eyes. It had been years since she had seen her.

"Hi Gran" Charlie smiled slightly.

"Oh Charlotte" Eleanor emerged from behind the counter and walked over to Charlie. "You're so grown up." The two of the embraced happily.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Eleanor told her.

"I know" Charlie nodded. Her Gran pulled away and smiled.

"Well since you're both here. Let me have you both over for dinner and we'll talk and catch up."

* * *

"I have to say I'm not surprised the both of you were in town" Eleanor said as the three of them sat down at her home for dinner.

"You know what's going on?" Derek asked.

"The signs are everywhere, unfortunately" Eleanor replied. "But I haven't heard anything about who's responsible for everything."

"We were hoping you might know something" Charlie spoke.

"I don't. I'm sorry sweetie" Eleanor said sadly.

"What about Edinburgh?" Charlie asked.

"It's been quiet over there" Eleanor said. "It's been quiet over the last few years, but now no one knows anything. No one has seen anyone or heard from them."

"You think they're planning something?" Derek asked.

"If they are, the first step would be to find me. Siobhan would probably go for third time's the charm" Charlie replied.

"Your mother hasn't been heard from since that night. Who knows where she is" Eleanor said getting up. "Siobhan never gave up without a fight." She went to a nearby table and picked up a box.

"I actually was going through some old pictures the other day and I found your prom pictures. I never thought I would have seen you two days later" she smiled opening the box and handing Charlie a stack photos.

"Oh my gosh that seems so long ago" Charlie smiled. "The one and only time Derek would ever put on a suit."

"Well I did look good in it" he smirked.

"You came up with that elaborate plan to surprise her and take her" Eleanor said.

"Cause she was worried no one would ask her" Derek grinned.

Charlie smacked his arm. "I would have been fine. Alice and I could have gone together and we would have had a great time together. That was the night everything started again. Who would have thought?" Charlie looked through the pictures of some of her old high school friends and pictures of her and Derek in their prom attire.

"Much happier times" she stated quietly.

* * *

Eleanor stood in the kitchen washing dishes. Occasionally she would look up and look at Charlie standing in the living room looking at family pictures. Derek stood in the doorframe nearby watching her quietly as well.

"Thank you for looking after her for all these years" Eleanor said while drying dishes.

"No thanks are needed. You all were family to me" Derek said turning to her. "I'd do anything for her."

"I know you would. You care about her don't you?" Eleanor looked at him. Derek frowned at her in confusion.

"I see the way you look at one another. A grandmother always knows" she smiled.

"Even if it was like that, it could never happen" Derek told her.

"It's not like our kinds hasn't mixed before, but if you're worried about Siobhan, no one has seen her since that night" she replied.

"That's what keeps worrying me. There's no way any of your contacts have any information regarding her" he asked.

"If I go poking around about Edinburgh, word will get out that someone is looking for information and that could lead them straight to me or to her" Eleanor explained. She looked over at Charlie looking at family photos. She dropped the plate and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She walked into the living room. She was holding a picture of a boy who appeared to be around seven.

"One of the only pictures I have of your brother" Eleanor commented. "Do you remember Thomas."

"A little" Charlie replied. "I have flashes of him sometimes."

"Well you were only three with you dad and I got you out of Edinburgh" her Gran said.

"Why didn't you take him with us?" Charlie asked.

"Your mother had him sent off to London around the time we were getting you out of the country"

"I wonder what he's like today" Charlie said as she put the picture back on the table.

"Probably a lot like your father I suspect" Eleanor smiled.

"Charlie, we should probably get going" Derek said suddenly.

"Where are you staying? Not in some motel I hope" Eleanor asked.

"The less you know the better" Charlie said. "Just in case."

"Well the guesthouse hasn't been touched since…well you know" Eleanor said. "It's yours if you want it."

"I'll think about it" Charlie nodded. Her grandmother hugged her once more.

"He's the only one who you let call you Charlie" her Gran whispered. "Just an observation." Her grandmother pulled away and smirked. Charlie frowned at her grandmother in confusion regarding her comment. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Thank you" Charlie said breaking the silence and looking at Derek as he drove down the road back to his house. "For forcing me to finally see her."

"I'm glad you got to see her" Derek replied.

"She seemed to be happy to see you too" she said. "What was she talking about to you in the kitchen?"

"Just thanking me for everything I've done for you" he told her.

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you" Charlie smiled. "It still baffles me why you helped me so much."

Derek took a deep breath and kept quiet for a moment.

_Derek walked over to the snack table at prom to get Charlie and himself some water. He had to admit prom wasn't his scene or Charlie's scene, but he knew that she needed some fun especially since he hadn't been able to finish high school with her. A blonde girl came up to him and looked him up and down. _

"_We thought you would never set foot back here" she said. _

"_Nice to see you too Alice" Derek rolled his eyes. _

"_What are you doing back?" she asked. "I'm going to assume you're here with Charlotte." _

"_I came to surprise her" he nodded. _

"_That's so sweet" Alice smiled. "Although she was supposed to be my date since it's you taking her I forgive you."_

"_Glad to have your forgiveness" he stated. _

"_So rumor has it she's going to be living with you when she heads up to NYU" she continued. _

"_It's a possibility. We don't have the details worked out just yet" Derek replied. _

"_Well it's about time you two got together anyway" she laughed. _

"_I'm not following" Derek frowned._

"_Oh come on. You and Charlotte totally in love with one another. You know we all had a bet on when you two were going to finally hook up" Alice smiled. "You guys clicked instantly from the moment she arrived. It had been the first time in months that any of us had seen you smile after what happened."_

"_It's not like that between us" Derek frowned. _

"_Is that what she said or is that what you're trying to keep telling yourself?" Alice asked. "She's been different since you left. She puts on a good show, but you can tell something's missing."_

"_I don't understand why you're telling me this" Derek stated. _

"_I know its not any of my business, but all I'm saying is that if I had a guy who looked at me the way you did at Charlotte. I wouldn't want to lose them, but I wouldn't be waiting around forever as well" Alice smiled. "Good seeing you Derek. Enjoy your night with her." With that she began to walk back to the dance floor._

"_I don't want to lose her" he said. Alice stopped and smiled at him. _

"_Then go get her." _

_Derek nodded and looked for Charlie. She was nowhere to be found. He quickly ran out of the gym and down the hall. _

"_Charlie!" Derek yelled. He turned a corner and he saw a body against the lockers. It was Charlie, breathing heavily._

"_Charlie" Derek ran up to her. "What is it?"_

"_She's here" she gasped. "My mother's here." _

"Maybe I just like helping people" Derek smirked as they pulled in front of the house.

"No I'm serious" Charlie glared.

"And so am I" he shot back as he turned off the car. The pair both got out of the car. Charlie stopped and frowned.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Something's wrong" she said walking to the side of the house. She looked around at the ground. She crouched down and moved her hand across the dirt. It had been moved around. She saw the lines around the area, but not what originally made the lines.

"Ground's been disturbed. Wolfsbane's gone" she stated. "Looks like someone did some digging."

"Want to take a wild guess of who?" Derek replied.

**And the next chapter is up. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts! I have a feeling I'm leaving everyone hanging with what Charlie is exactly. It'll be revealed soon don't worry. Please review! I'd love to hear if you love it or hate it or if you just want to rant about how you want more. I will take anything! New chapter will be up in a few days I hope! Read and review!**


	4. Second Chance at First Line Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

Charlie was awakened by Derek gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and sighed in discontent.

"Charlie wake up" he said sternly.

"You know how I feel about people waking me up" she protested pulling the blanket over her head.

"Well we have company. Cops are outside" she heard him reply. She quickly pushed the blanket off of her and sat up.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why?"

"Probably because those idiotic teens were snooping around here last night and the sheriff's dimwitted son told his dad. I heard them talking they have a search warrant and a warrant to arrest both of us. I need you to get out of here. I'll let him arrest me and distract them."

"I'm not leaving you. If you're getting arrested, then so am I" she argued.

"Charlie no" Derek protested. "I need you to keep Scott from playing. I'll be fine. I can deal with the cops. You don't need to be involved in this. If you get arrested along side of me, word could get out that you're here and…." Before he could finish Charlie hugged him tightly. Derek wrapped his arms around her. For some reason at that moment he didn't want to let go.

"I swear to god if you don't get out of prison, I'm breaking you out myself" she said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm expecting you to" Derek smirked before pulling away. "Please get out of here and don't let them catch you." She nodded and quickly left the living room, leaving Derek to wonder if she would be okay without him for a little while.

* * *

Scott and Stiles watched from a distance as Sherriff Stiliniski escorted a handcuffed Derek to a police car.

"Where's Charlotte?" Scott frowned.

"Good question" Stiles replied. "Maybe she's off hiding more evidence or something?"

"Or maybe he told her to run" Scott suggested. "He seems protective of her."

"Well she is pretty hot" Stiles smiled. Scott looked at his best friend is disbelief. "What? Like you haven't noticed." Scott shook his head in response and watched Derek be put into a police car.

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you" Stiles began. Derek looked up at him and stared at him with a murderous glare. Stiles jerked his head back slightly in fear. _"_Okay, maybe I am, it doesn't matter. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do, huh?" Derek asked. "Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can. And trust me, you want to!" Before Stiles could respond, the police door opened and he was yanked from the car.

"There. Stand" his father told him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help" Stiles replied.

"Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this" the sheriff asked.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler" Stiles replied smiling.

"Which he dropped when?" his dad asked.

"The other night" Stiles said simply.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body" the sheriff asked.

"Yes" Stiles smiled.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home" the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Stiles face suddenly fell realizing what he just said. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me" the sheriff looked at him closely.

"That depends on how you define lying" Stiles quickly rebuffed.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" the sheriff asked.

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles smirked.

"Get the hell out of here" the sheriff huffed.

"Absolutely!" Stiles said quickly before walking away.

* * *

Stiles drove down the road. Scott was on his laptop looking for any information he could about wolfs bane and how it was used.

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials" Scott said searching through the internet.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they burry you as a wolf! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn" Stiles suggested.

"I'll put it on my agenda. Then we have to figure it out. How am I going to play this game tonight?" Scott asked desperately.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves" Stiles shrugged.

"Okay, stop it!" Scott yelled.

"Stop what?" Stiles shot back.

"Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying it so much!" Scott exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked noticing Scotts sudden change of behavior.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" Scott yelled.

"You're going to have to accept it, Scott, soon or later!" Stiles told him.

"I can't!" Scott argued.

"Well, you're going to have to!" Stiles shot back.

"No, I can't breathe! Pull over!" Scott said being to hyperventilate.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles frowned. Scott opened Stiles backpack and found the rope of wolfs bane from the previous night.

"You kept it?" Scott yelled.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Scott asked.

"Stop the car!" Scott demanded. Stiles swerved the car and pulled over. He grabbed his backpack and quickly ran out of the far, throwing the bag as far as he could. He sighed and smiled.

"Okay, okay. We're good. You can.." he turned and saw that Scott was gone from the jeep. "Scott?"

Stiles ran his hands through his short hair, freaking out. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the police station.

"Stiles, you know you can't call me when I'm on the duty" the officer answered.

"I just want to know if you had any hard calls" Stiles replied.

"Hard how?" the officer asked confused.

"Like a hard person or... A stray dog walking in the street?" Stiles asked.

"I'm hanging up on you now" was the reply.

"No, wait wait wait !" Stiles pleaded.

"Goodbye" the officer said before hanging up. Stiles groaned loudly.

"It's the wolfs bane."

Stiles screamed and jumped around. Charlie stood right behind him. Stiles glared and shook his head at her.

"Shouldn't my dad be arresting you along with your boyfriend" Stiles huffed.

"One. Only if he can find me and two Derek's not my boyfriend. Please tell whoever put that idea in your head, they need to reevaluate their life" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Psh. Come on" he laughed. "If you two aren't together then I'm the abominable snowman" Stiles exclaimed.

"Why do you care about my personal life so much?" Charlie asked.

"Well….because….you're like….you.." he stuttered. "You're not the worst looking person in the world."

"Um..what? You know whatever" Charlie huffed. "Find your friend. Just because Derek isn't here to stop him, doesn't mean he can still play. He's dangerous."

"What will he do? Kill someone?" Stiles asked.

"Possibly. Probably. Most likely yes" Charlie said calmly.

"Maybe instead of worrying about Scott, you should worry about your so called not boyfriend. He killed someone and you don't even seem to be batting an eyelash" Stiles shot back.

"You know Stiles, I like you. You have spunk and I appreciate that, but you and your buddy have just gotten put into a new world with new rules. Get him to stop playing" Charlie sneered. With that she turned and began to walk into the woods.

"You know I don't get it" Stiles called out. Charlie stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't get why you're hanging around Derek. I've heard rumors that he saved you that night, so you must feel like you owe him something. Right now that may be the case, but if I were to take a good guess, you care about him. Hell you may even be in love with him. Why would you want to be around something who's killed another human being?"

Charlie pondered everything she heard. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Get Scott out of the game Stiles."

* * *

Being at the lacrosse game made Charlie remember how much she didn't miss high school. Large groups of students were all around the field, chatting, and waiting for the game to begin. She felt out of place that was for sure. She wished that Derek was here with her. She began looking at all the people here. There was a lot. If Scott ended up turning, he would create a show.

She turned looking around at the crowd in the bleachers when one particular person caught her eye. It was a man sitting with his daughter staring at her. Charlie tensed up. It was Chris Argent, a werewolf hunter. He looked at her closely in shock. The only thing Charlie did was smirk at him before walking off into a large group of people. She walked back over towards the school building and began to watch the game. She looked at her phone and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

After some time, what seemed like an eternity to Charlie, something happen. She saw Scott run from the field quickly after scoring the winning goal. She quickly got up off the ground she was sitting on and followed him. She walked to the locker room. Opening the door, she saw Scott slamming his hands on the lockers, breathing heavily. He looked up and saw her and growled. His eyes were yellow and his claws were out.

"Calm down Scott" Charlie said. "Just breathe." She closed her eyes and Scott frowned at her, about to attack her. When she opened her eyes, the were a deep violet color.

"Breathe Scott" she said again. "You're not going to hurt anyone." She saw Scott back away from her slowly and disappear into another part of the locker room.

Charlie smiled and turned to leave the locker room. Once she exited, she passed the girl who was cheering Scott on earlier. Allison Argent. She didn't pay any attention to Charlie walking past her. As she turned a corner she ran into Stiles.

"You again" she smirked.

"Where is he?" Stiles demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh stop being dramatic princess, he's fine" Charlie shot back. "He's in the locker room. I'll prove it to you."

"If you try anything, I won't hesitate to call my dad" Stiles sneered.

"Your threats mean nothing to me Stiles" Charlie said as the pair walked down the hall.

"Well neither do yours" he smirked at her. She suddenly slammed him against the wall. Stiles frowned unsure if she had grabbed him and slammed her or not, but by the time he was against the wall her hands were around his throat.

"Listen to me now. If you and your friend even think to pull a stunt like you did today, by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never crossed me or Derek. Clear?" she sneered.

Stiles nodded quickly. "Crystal."

"Perfect" she smiled taking her hands off of him. "I'll take you to Scott now."

Stiles glared at her as she turned to follow her to the locker room. As the pair entered they saw Scott and Alison kissing. The two of them kept themselves hidden until they pulled away.

"I got to go back to my dad" Allison said.

"Okay" Scott said dumbfounded. Allison smiled and left the locker room. Stiles and Charlie appeared from behind the lockers.

"I kissed her..." Scott said smiling like an idiot.

"I saw" Stiles nodded.

"She kissed me" Scott continued grinning.

"I saw that too. It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles smiled at his friend.

"Congratulations you've achieved the art of kissing" Charlie rolled her eyes. "How you feeling Scottie?"

"I... I... I don't know how but, I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!" Scott exclaimed happily.

"Yeah no" Charlie replied.

"Yeah, we'll talk later then" Stiles said turning to leave.

"What?" Scott asked stopping him.

"The medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found" Stiles began.

"And?" Scott asked waiting to hear more.

"Well, let's keep it simple. The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail. Charlotte has also been cleared of any suspicion" Stiles sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Scott huffed.

"No, and there's bigger. My dad identified the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale" Stiles replied calmly.

"Hale?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Derek's sister. Did you know about this?" Stiles said as he turned to face Charlie. However, instead of seeing the feisty redhead behind him, she was gone. "Why does she always do that?" he huffed.

"She had to have known" Scott replied. "What else aren't they telling us?"

"She probably has a mountain of secrets" Stiles smirked.

"She was in here when I was going to shift. I saw her, but she looked at me and then I was able to control it" Scott looked up at his friend. "She stopped me from shifting."

"What like you mean she stopped you from shifting? How is that possible? You think she's another werewolf?" Stiles asked. "Like some psychic werewolf telepathy?"

"I don't know, but whatever she is, she's not fully human? There's was something about her eyes. They were violet" Scott finished.

* * *

Charlie sat on the sofa of the Hale house. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly and slowly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I see you survived your short stint in prison." She turned and saw Derek standing behind her in the doorway. "How was it?"

"What do you think?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"They know about Laura" she replied.

"I figured they would" he said walking over and sitting beside her. "Did he play?"

"Yep and almost shifted too" Charlie nodded. "I was able to get him to calm down. No one saw anything."

"He doesn't know about you does he?" Derek asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure he and his snarky friend are creating theories as they speak" she sighed.

"How did it feel?" Derek asked.

"Good, but that's what scares me" she said looking at him worriedly. "Chris Argent saw me tonight too."

Derek nodded and put his arm around her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Charlie laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't feel better at hearing Derek's words. She knew that there was a chance he wouldn't be able to protect her. That was always a thought in the back of her mind.

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you like. I know it takes time, but I'm always paranoid that readers may not be enjoying something. I will take anything I promise! Read and review. The next chapter I think is going to be a one parter and a little shorter, but it's a big chapter!**


	5. Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Charlie sat at a table in a living room with a drawing pad. Since she and Derek had returned to Beacon Hill, she hadn't gotten a lot of time to draw or take photographs. Her grandmother had given her a rose, a few days before. She looked up and down, trying to get every detail right of the flower sitting on the table. Derek walked in the doorframe and leaned against it, just watching her concentrate.

"You were out late last night" she commented not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"There was another attack" Derek said simply. "Scott was there."

"And how long will it be before he comes asking questions?" Charlie asked. "I'd really like time to finish this today."

"Soon probably" Derek told her. A noise of a car driving up was heard from outside.

"There he is" Charlie sighed.

"No it's a cop" Derek replied. Charlie stopped working and looked at him.

"Stay here" he told her.

* * *

The police officer got out of his car and looked at the house.

"It looks pretty desert, there, you want me to come inside?" the officer asked.

"Yes, it's the county propriety. All we have to make sure is that it's empty" the officer on the radio replied.

"I... I don't think anyone's home" the officer said somewhat frightened.

"For the love of god 16, go inside and see if everyone's in there!" was the angry reply.

"Copy that" the officer said. He walked slowly closer to the house, unbeknownst that Derek was watching him from an upstairs window.

"Don't do that" the officer said. Suddenly the dog began barking more violently excessively. The police officer looked back and nodded. "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." He quickly ran into his car and drove off into the woods.

Derek smiled, but then frowned. Scott walked out of the woods and closer to the house.

He stopped. **"**I know you can hear me. I need your help."

Derek sighed and walked downstairs. "The kid's here" he said stopping in the living room.

"Oh this will be good then" Charlie said getting up and leaving her drawing. The two of them walked outside and stood of the porch.

"Okay. I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night" Scott explained. "I had a dream about someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott answered.

"No" Derek simply said.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes" Derek replied.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott sighed frustrated.

"Yes" Derek nodded.

"Am I going to kill someone?" Scott huffed.

"Probably" Derek only said. Scott looked at him in disbelief.

"Derek c'mon" Charlie said softly to him. "Help him."

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not going to come for free" Derek explained.

"What do you want?" Scott frowned.

"Well having teenagers stop bothering us would be nice" Charlie spoke up. Derek glared at her in response. "Oh like you haven't been thinking it" she huffed.

Derek turned his attention back to Scott. "You'll find out. But for now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses- your sight, smell, touch -let them remember for you.

"That's it, just... just go back?" Scott asked.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott said.

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her" Derek replied.

* * *

Derek pulled up to a deserted gas station, later in the evening. He and Charlie were on their way to the hospital to talk to the bus driver that was attacked.

"You think he went back to the bus?" Charlie asked as the two of them got into the car.

"Definitely" Derek nodded. "He wants to know." He grabbed the gas pump and put it into his car.

"I say we get a pizza later" Charlie suggested. "And forget about all our problems for a good hour or so."

Derek smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." Suddenly two SUVS pulled up at the gas station circling Derek's car. Derek pulled Charlie closer to him. Men got out of the cars. One of them was Chris Argent. He smiled at the two of them and walked toward them.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean" Chris said as he rubbed his hand against the hood of the car. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He then walked over and grabbed a windshield wiper and began to clean the window. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Derek clenched his fist tightly. Charlie then grabbed his other hand, squeezing tightly in an attempt to calm him down. He released his fist slowly. The hunter smirked at the pair.

"Except for your fugitive witch over here" Chris continued. "You know when I saw you at the lacrosse game, I did a little research and reached out to some of my contacts in Scotland. You're worth 1.4 million alive Charlotte Grierson."

"And I bet even more if I'm dead" Charlie sneered.

"2 million and counting" Chris smiled. "A lot of money just for some power in a coven though."

"You obviously don't know who's after me then" she stated. "If you and your lackeys are going to turn me into my mother, your odds aren't looking good." Chris smirked at her and finished cleaning the windshield.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" he asked. He then turned and began to walk back to his car.

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek said causing Chris to turn around. He looked at one of the other hunters.

"Check the man's oil" Chris instructed. One of the hunters nodded and suddenly hit the driver's window with a crow bar. Charlie jumped slightly at the breaking of the glass.

"Looks good to me" the hunter replied.

"Drive safely" Chris said. He turned and walked back to his car. All the hunters left the scene, leaving Derek and Charlie alone at the gas station.

"You okay?" Derek asked looking at her.

"Yeah. So that's what the witch hunts felt like" Charlie replied breathing deeply. She looked down and realized they were still holding hands. She let go, embarrassed. "Sorry" she said.

"Uhh thanks" Derek replied awkwardly. "For keeping me calm."

"Yeah no problem" Charlie nodded. She walked over to the driver's seat of the car and looked at the broken window. "Sorry about the Camaro."

"This won't be cheap to fix" Derek sighed. Charlie titled her head and smiled.

"Actually it will be" she said. She waved her hand over the window and all of the broken pieces flew into the window, fixing it. The window was as good as new.

"There you go" she smiled.

* * *

Derek and Charlie stood in a hospital room, where the bus driver laid in bed.

"Open your eyes" Derek said. "Open your eyes!" The bus driver opened his eyes. "Look at me. What do you remember?"

"Hale" the bus driver only spoke in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Derek frowned.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"How do you know me?" Derek asked.

"I'm sorry" the man said again. He soon went into cardiac arrest, alerting the entire hospital. Derek grabbed Charlie's hand and the two of them quickly left the room before any nurses found them.

* * *

Scott burst into the Hale house angrily. Stiles had called him and told him that the bus driver was dead. He knew that Derek had to be the cause of it. He looked around the house to find it empty, but he knew Derek was there somewhere.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott yelled.

"I didn't do anything" Derek called out somewhere from the house.

Scott walked upstairs. "You killed him!" he shouted.

"He died" Derek said simply.

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked.

"My sister was missing. I came here to look for her" Derek told him.

"You found her" Scott yelled.

"I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me!" Derek said angrily.

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff" Scott threatened.

"I wouldn't threaten him Scott" Charlie said appearing at the bottom of the steps. "It won't end well. Trust me."

Scott stood on the first floor looking around for Derek. Suddenly he was pushed down the stairs. Scott growled and began to shift. Derek jumped down from the steps and only looked at him. Scott then grabbed him and threw him through the walls of the house.

Derek got up off the ground and took off his jacket smirking. "That was cute." He walked in front of a window and began to shift. He appeared in his werewolf form, ready to attack Scott.

Charlie watched from the living room, rolled her eyes, and groaned. "And no one listens to me. Men. Always have to test their dominance over one another. I'm too sober for this." She watched as the two werewolves fought one another. The next thing she knew, Derek threw Scott in the living room, breaking various objects in the room. Both of them returned to their human form.

"I didn't kill him! Neither of us did! It's not your fault and it's not mine!" Derek yelled.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott shot back.

"No, I didn't!" Derek growled.

"You're the one who bit me" Scott exclaimed.

"No, I'm not!" Derek repeated.

Scott frowned at what he said. "What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you!" Derek stated.

"Then it was her" Scott shouted looking at Charlie.

Charlie laughed loudly. "That's just great." She saw Scott glaring at her. Her face fell. "Oh you're serious."

"It had to be you" Scott sneered.

"Well you see Scott" Charlie began. "That's kind of impossible." Suddenly with the flick of her wrist, Scott was thrown up against the wall, unable to move. "I'm not a werewolf Scott, I'm a witch. Can't exactly bite you and turn you into a werewolf. Now we can curse you and turn you into one, but no one has done that since like the 1800s. So hate to burst your bubble, but it wasn't me."

"Let him go Charlie" Derek told her. Charlie shrugged and Scott felt the weight keeping him against the wall. Scott looked at the two of them and thought for a moment. He thought about the bus scene. His eyes grew wide when he realized the truth.

"There's another" he finally spoke.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for her and now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you" Derek explained.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants" Derek replied.

**There you have it! Another chapter is up! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm actually really pleased with how it turned out for the most part. Now you all know what Charlie is! Please review and let me know what you all think! Read and review!**


	6. Magic Bullet Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

A woman drove down the roads of Beacon Hills late at night. The radios announcer was discussing the recent animal attacks. She rolled her eyes and turned the radio to a different station. She kept looking in her rearview mirror and out her window while listening to music. She heard a howl and looked from behind. Nothing was there. Suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere causing her to slam on her breaks.

"Nice driving Kate" she said after a moment. "Nice." She took a deep breath and jumped when a loud bang occurred on the top of her car. She reached for something behind her seat when the driver seat window broken open and a hand grabbed her. She struggled, grabbed the gun and shot at the hand. Quickly getting out of her car, she looked around.

"Come on" she yelled firing a warning shot. "Come on." She walked to the back of her car and opened a black bag with a gun in it. She grabbed a box of bullets.

* * *

Derek crouched on the ground. There was a small drop of blood on it. He looked at it closely and then looked up. The Alpha was staring right at him. The wolf jumped up and began to climb up a wall. Derek stared at it angrily and then followed after it running through alleys and onto the roofs. He saw the Alpha on the next roof and went to jump, when suddenly he heard a gunshot and felt a pain in his arm. He fell to the ground in pain and groaned, breathing heavily.

"Derek!" a voice called out. He looked up and saw Charlie running towards him.

"Charlie, I thought I told you to stay at the house" he groaned in pain.

"Well aren't you glad I didn't" she shot back. She helped him lean against the wall of the building. "What happened?"

"Someone shot me" he said pulling up his sleeve. There was a glowing blue bullet in his skin, the wound deep, smoking, and bloody.

"Oh my god" Charlie said. "That doesn't look good. Come on we need to get you out of here."

* * *

Scott sat in class waiting to receive back a test. Stiles tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you and the girl is a freaking witch, then who did?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott repeated.

Stiles sat back in his seat and sighed. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed. His teacher gave his test back to him with a D on it. Scott sighed feeling the stress of the day already.

"Dude, you need to study more" Stiles said. Scott slammed his test back down. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today" Scott told his friend.

Stiles grinned. "That's my boy."

"We're just studying" Scott shook his head.

"Uh, no, you're not" Stiles shot back.

"No, I'm not?" Scott frowned.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de – balled" Stiles said quickly.

"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me" Stiles sighed.

"And what about Charlotte?" Scott asked.

"No more questions about my future friend" Stiles replied. "I feel like we're about to break the friendship barrier and then I can say I'm finally friends with a hot chick."

* * *

Derek walked down the hall of the high school slowly. He was sweating and felt weak and the constant bumping of other students made him winch. He had to find Scott. He looked and saw Jackson Whittemore at his locker and walked over to him.

"Where's Scott McCall?"

Jackson looked at him confused for a moment and then spoke. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once" Derek replied.

Jackson only smirked in response. "Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?"

"Steroids" Derek said weakly glaring.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked" Jackson smirked. Derek felt the blood from his wound dripping down his hand and onto the floor.

"I'll find him myself" Derek sneered.

"No, we're not done " Jackson snapped. Derek slammed the teenager, grabbing his neck and stabbing his neck with his claws. Derek quickly fled and leaned against the wall of the school. He heard the various noises from the school students. He listened to Allison and Lydia's conversation about Scott. He learned that Scott was going over to her place after school. The bell rang loudly causing him to winch in pain.

* * *

Charlotte walked downstairs of the Hale house. The place was deserted. She frowned wondering where Derek was.

"Derek?" she called out. Once at the bottom of the stars, she saw blood droplets. "Derek" she groaned. She crouched in front of the drops and closed her eyes. She began to chant loudly. The next moment she saw Derek walking through the high school in pain. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn it Derek" she said running to grab her coat and left the house.

* * *

Stiles walked out of the school and straight for his jeep at the end of the school day. He got int and ba

"Oh, my God" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott looked up, hearing people beep their horns and saw Derek in front of Stiles jeep.

"Oh, no no - no - no, not here!" Scott said running over towards the jeep.

Derek collapsed in front of the jeep. Charlie ran out from the parking lot toward him and dropped to the ground beside him.

"Derek" she cried. "Are you insane?"

"Charlie" he replied weakly.

"Shh I'm here" Charlie said. She stroked his forehead. "God you're burning up."

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's everywhere" Stiles groaned looking at all the cars beeping at him.

"What the hell?" Scott said running to the jeep to Stiles. He ran over to Derek with Stiles right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

"I was shot" Derek said sitting up and leaning on Charlie.

"He's not looking so good, dude" Stiles commented

"I'm glad your eyes are working today Stiles" Charlie snapped.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet" Derek said breathing heavily.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles perked up. Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

Derek looked up at him. "No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott realized suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Charlie spoke.

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek demanded.

"The one who shot you" Scott replied. Derek gasped and his eyes flashed a bright blue color. He was starting to shift.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott exclaimed.

"Derek look at me" Charlie told him. Derek looked at her. Her eyes were a violet color, but he still felt the shift happening.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek glared.

"Derek, get up!" Scott told him.

The cars behind them began beep exclesssively. Scott grabbed Derek with Charlie's help the two of them got in the car.

"Help me to put him in your car" he told Stiles. He shut the door and looked at Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek told him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott snapped.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them" Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me" Derek said simply.

"Fine. I'll try" Scott looked at Stiles. "Hey get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles groaned.

* * *

Stiles drove down the road angrily. He looked at his phone to see that Scott still had let to find any bullet.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles glared. He looked over and saw Charlie helping Derek take his jacket off. She placed her hands on his face and closed her eyes, beginning to chant softly.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Trying to lower his body temperature" she said simply. "Now shh. Eyes on the road."

"They are. We're almost there" Stiles shot back.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house" Stiles told him.

"What? No, you can't take us there" Derek said quickly

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"Not when I can't protect myself or her" Derek snapped.

Stiles shrugged and then pulled his jeep over on the side of the road and turned his car off. "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

Derek remained quiet for a moment, his eyes directly on Charlie. Her face fell in hear of what she was about to her. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek breathed.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles yelled. Derek pulled up his sleeve showing the bullet wound. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out. Take that thing out of here Grierson."Charlie and Derek glared at him evilly.

"Start the car. Now" Derek instructed.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles snapped.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out - With my teeth" Derek said as calmly as he could.

"And then I'll burn your body so no one will ever be able to find it" Charlie added.

Stiles pursed his lips together and shook his head, turning the car on and driving off. Derek looked back at Charlie and squeezed her hand once more. He had no intention of letting her pull away. Not when his life was on the line.

* * *

Stiles had pulled his car over on the side of the road and was on the phone with Scott. Charlie was chanting softly in an attempt to heal Derek's wound or stop even a little bit of the pain, but nothing was working. He kept hold of her hand and occasionally glanced at her when she was looking at him.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles groaned suddenly.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere" Scott responded.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell" Stiles snapped looking at Derek.

"Like - like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death" Stiles exclaimed.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic" Scott suggested.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked in response.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster" Scott explained.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you" Stiles groaned handing the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked weakly.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns" Scott exclaimed.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said calmly.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Scott snapped.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet" Derek told him. Charlie then grabbed the phone from him.

"Scott a bullet like that wouldn't be hidden in plain sight. Try personal belongings and hurry up" and with that she hung up.

* * *

Stiles opened up the animal clinic door when his phone rang. Charlie helped Derek sit on a pile of dog food. She looked at him, trying to keep the look of concern from being seen. He was getting worse by the minute. He looked at her and moved a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"I'll be okay" he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked the two.

"You've got to be kidding me" Charlie shut her eyes and sighed. "This can't get any worse."

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek told him.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause I'm going to die without it" Derek replied.

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews! Please let me know what you guys are thinking! The next chapter should be up soon. I had originally decided to make it one big chapter, but I decided to split it so I could get two chapters posted. Read and Review!**


	7. Magic Bullet Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Stiles, Derek, and Charlie burst through the doors of the clinic. Derek in the process was taking his shirt off. The wound looked worse with black veins running up his arm.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles suggested.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" Derek said turning to the sink.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked as Derek searched through the drawers

If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort" Derek breathed.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned with an electric saw in his hand. "You're going to cut off my arm."

Charlie and Stiles looked at one another with wide eyes. Derek slid the saw to Stiles, who picked it up shakily. He turned it on and put it back on the table

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles said freaking out.

"Yeah great question" Charlie agreed.

"It'll heal if it works" Derek trying to tie a band around his arm.

"Here" Charlie said walking over to him and helping him wrap it around his bicep.

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this" Stiles began.

"Why not?" Charlie and Derek said together.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles listed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek snapped.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head" Derek said.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any " Stiles was then grabbed by his shirt by Derek. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Derek then began to puke up black blood.

"Derek!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles complained /

"It's my body - Trying to heal itself" Derek replied.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles winched.

"Now. You got to do it now" Derek said laying on the metal table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can. Get your girlfriend to do it" Stiles said.

"No!" Derek yelled. "Just do it!"

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay" Stiles breathed. Derek grabbed Charlie's hand and looked at her.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" he asked.

"Of course I do" she smiled. "I almost ran you over with my car."

"There's something I should have told you that day" Derek began.

"Oh, my God" Stiles yelled out placing the saw on Derek's arm. "All right, here we go!"

"Stiles!" he heard Scott yell. Stiles stopped and looked up

"Scott?" he called.

Scott ran in and looked at the scene and his eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles smiled.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded and searched through his pockets and pulled out the bullet. Derek grabbed and looked at it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to" Derek began swaying back and forth. "I'm going to" Before he could finish he collapsed on the floor, the bullet rolling into one of the open shafts in the room.

Charlie quickly dropped to the ground. "Derek!" she said shaking him.

"No. No, no, no, no" Scott said going after the bullet. He got on the ground and tried to reach for the bullet.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up" Stiles said smacking his face. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it" Scott groaned.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled looking at Charlie. She bit her lip and pushes Stiles away from him getting on top of him. She pressed her lips against his trying to give him CPR.

"Don't do this Derek" she said hitting his chest.

"Come on" Scott said trying to reach for the bullet.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled.

"Just hold on! Come on" Scott said. He breathed felt his claws elongate and with his claws he picked up the bullet. "Oh! I got it! I got it!"

Charlie move" Stiles told her. She did what she was told. "Please don't kill me for this." With that Stiles punched Derek in the face. "Ugh! Ow! God!" he yelled. Derek woke up with a jump.

"Give me" Derek said quickly. Scott ran over to him and Charlie and Stiles help, the helped Derek up.

"Up!" Scott told him.

Derek grabbed the bullet and bit off the top with his teeth. Tapping it on the table, powder fell out of the top of it.

"Charlie" Derek huffed. She quickly waved her hand and the powder got on fire. The powder began to smoke a blue color as Derek collected it in his hand. He then placed it on his wound and dug it into the bullet hole. Derek groaned in pain and collapsed in the ground. Derek screamed as the wound began to fully heal.

"That. Was. Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott and Charlie looked at him like he was insane. Derek looked down at his arm. There was no trace of any wound.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek snapped getting up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said. Derek glared at the teens.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott told him. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything-"

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek growled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott exclaimed.

"Oh you're funny" Charlie glared.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned.

* * *

Charlie and Derek brought Scott the hospital. Charlie knew exactly what Derek was doing and where he was going. She only hoped that this would make Scott realize what they were up against.

"What are we doing here?" Scott huffed.

"Patience Scottie" Charlie spoke as they walked down the hall.

The three of them walked into a room where a man was sitting in a wheelchair, quietly, just staring.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle. Peter Hale" Derek replied.

"Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked. Charlie looked over at Derek. She saw the anger in his eyes.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor" Derek explained keeping his eyes on Peter.

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us" Derek replied.

"Well, then - They had a reason" Scott glared.

"Are you serious?" Charlie snapped.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this" Derek showed his uncle's face to Scott. It was badly burned and scared. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a nurse said angrily entering the room.

"We were just leaving" Derek said looking at her.

The three of them walked outside to the front of the hospital.

"Derek I'm going to head back to the house" Charlie said. Derek looked over at Scott watching them .

"Get in the car" he told the teen. Scott looked at the pair of them and shrugged getting into the car.

"You okay?" Derek asked turning his attention back to Charlie.

"Yeah I'm just exhausted. I haven't used that much magic in a while" Charlie replied.

"Thank you for everything you did today" Derek told her. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Anything for you" she whispered. She gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. Derek smiled slightly and pulled away from her.

"Don't stay out to late" she said before turning to leave. She stopped and looked at him. "What was it you were going to tell me earlier?"

"It was nothing" Derek replied. She nodded and licked her lips and began to walk. Derek watched her leave the parking lot and walked back to his car. Scott watched him get into his car. Derek frowned at the teenager staring at him.

"What?" Derek snapped.

"So are you two like together or something? You look at her the way I look at Allison" Scott shrugged.

"Shut up" Derek huffed.

* * *

Stiles walked into his room and turned his light on. He flopped onto his bed and groaned. What a day it had been. He flipped over on his back and then saw his desk chair turn around. Charlie sat in it smiling.

"Oh god!" Stiles groaned. "Now what? I think I've had enough of werewolves, witches, and blood for one day."

"I'm not here to get you involved with anything for today" Charlie smirked. "I came here to say thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For dealing with Derek today" she replied. "He can get a little…..intense sometimes, but thanks for helping."

"I did it for Scott" Stiles replied. "He's my best friend and I want help him through this."

"You're a good friend Stiles" Charlie smiled. "You're also very nosey, but since you seem to be so interested, I'm going to let you ask five questions and I'll answer them honestly."

"Why?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"The Alpha's powerful and he won't stop. We need to start trusting each other and what better way to start building that trust than to be honest" she replied. "So ask away. I'm interested to see how your brain works."

"Okay let me think" Stiles said running his hands through his head. "Um so you're a witch, do you fly on a broomstick?"

Charlie snickered at the question. "Wow so that's where we're going with this. No witches don't ride brooms, that's just an old wives tale."

"Okay so no broom then. What about a spell book?" he continued.

"They're called grimores. Every family has one, but I learned all my spells from memory. My grandmother has one, but I don't use one personally" Charlie answered.

"Okay, umm let me think. There's so much I could ask you. There's the witch trials…"

"Just a dispute between new world and old world witches. Most of the people hanged weren't even witches. I'll give you that as a freebie" Charlie interrupted him.

"History classes have been a lie all my life then" Stiles spoke. "So what can you do exactly? You have healing abilities as seen from today. What else can you do?"

"Each witch has their own particular powers. It varies, but I have telekinesis ability and control over elements, fire's particularly my favorite" Charlie replied. "Do you have a match or a lighter?"

Stiles nodded and went to his desk, shuffling through papers and books until he found a box of matches. He handed them to Charlie.

"Even though I have control over air, water, and earth, my ability over fire has always been my strongest" she explained. She pulled out a match from the box and held it up in front of her face. She closed her eyes and after a moment the match lit by itself. She opened her eyes and smiled at Stiles.

"Dude that's awesome" he grinned. "You could potentially labeled a pyromaniac, but still awesome. "

She rolled her eyes in response. "Next question."

"What's the story with your mom?" Stiles looked at her. "I've seen the police report, news articles, hell the FBI was even involved. They said your mother was mentally unstable. What's the real story?"

Charlie sat back in the chair, pondering the question. She should have seen this question coming. She didn't know why it surprised her hearing it.

"Hey if it's too painful, you don't have to answer it" Stiles said breaking the silence.

"No" Charlie shook her head. "If we're going to trust each other you need to know the whole story. You could say my mother is mentally unstable, but honestly that's a bit of an understatement. My parents both come from a long line of powerful witches. My dad is descended from Isobel Grierson, the first woman tried and killed in Scotland for being a witch. My mom is descended from Elsbeth Ross, who was the last woman ever to be tried for witchcraft in Scotland. Many who are descended from witches have their own covens all over the world. My father and my grandmother are the last living descendants of the Grierson coven."

"I'm assuming they just died out?" Stiles stated.

"Exactly. Over the centuries they moved around and eventually ended up in in the states. My dad studied abroad in Edinburgh during college and he met my mother, Siobhan. Not to bore to with the love struck details, but eventually they married. Because my mother married a Grierson, the Ross coven became more distinguished in Edinburgh. The coven had been prominent in Edinburgh, but then they became the leading coven. They still rule over Edinburgh to this day" Charlie explained. "Understand so far?"

"So you're basically witch royalty then?" Stiles asked.

"I suppose" Charlie shrugged. "My parents had my brother Thomas first and that's when everything changed. A witch prophesized to my mother's mother that there was a witch who was to become one of the most powerful witches the world had even seen and bring the coven back to its original glory. My mother got it in her head that it was to be her, since she was the strongest in the coven, but the witch could never tell anyone who the witch was to be. After about 4 years, I was born and my mother had grown power hungry. My father was worried about her becoming out of control, but he stayed to protect my brother and I. When I turned 3, the witch who prophesized saw a vision. She saw that I was to be the witch. My father told me my mother was furious when she found out. He decided to get me out of Edinburgh and away from everything, magic, my mother, any prophecies. I got smuggled out of the country with a false identity along with my father and my grandmother."

"And you all were safe until you were fifteen" Stiles spoke quietly.

"We never stayed in one place for too long and we did cloaking spells to avoid detection, but the coven had a price on my head and word got out where we were. My mother showed up and stabbed me in an attempt to take my powers" she said. "She actually killed me, but my father saw that she was coming and had preformed a restriction spell and I came back. We moved here and it was quiet. I met Derek and life was good."

"Until graduation when she tried to bury you alive" Stiles stated. "They're still after you aren't they?"

"They'll always be after me unless my mother kills me or I step up to power" Charlie replied. "The tracking spells have gotten stronger, but I've always been ten, twenty steps ahead of them."

"Jeez" Stiles sighed sitting on his bed. "That's why Derek's so protective over you."

Charlie only nodded in response. "He saved me graduation night and got me out of here. We've barely spend a night apart from one another since we were eighteen."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Stiles asked suddenly. Charlie frowned at him in response. "It's my last question."

Charlie took a deep breath and looked at him. "I shouldn't" she said simply. "I should probably get going. Derek's probably wondering where I am and he won't hesitate doing anything to find me." She got up out of the chair and turned to leave the room.

"Charlotte. Thank you for telling me" Stiles said. Charlie smiled and looked at him.

"Charlie" she said. "I think you've earned it." She then left the room leaving Stiles with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

**And here is part two! Hope you enjoyed both parts! Let me know what you think as always. I hope you all enjoyed learning about some of Charlie's backstory and why she has an entire coven of witches out looking for her. **


	8. The Tell

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Derek and Scott stood on the top of the roof of the local video store. The Alpha had managed to kill another person in the town. The two of them watched the police and the EMTs deal with the crowd as a body was rolled out into an ambulance.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott looked at Derek.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers" Derek said looking at the scene.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Derek said simply before walking away. Scott sighed and followed Derek.

* * *

"You know, I have a life too" Scott said as he and Derek walked into the Hale house.

"No, you don't" Derek said walking up the stairs.

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…"

"Part of his pack" Derek interrupted him.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry" Scott exclaimed.

"You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek snapped. Scott rolled his eyes. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott complained.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack" Derek explained.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked. "Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him" Derek shot back.

"So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked after a moment.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful" Derek replied.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott exclaimed.

"Because I'm going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I changed back" Scott said.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek asked. "What's the common denominator?"

Scott stayed silent and after a moment Derek walked over to him and grabbed his hand squeezing it until the bones broke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled falling to the ground in pain.

"It'll heal" Derek replied.

"It still hurt!" Scott shot back

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain" Derek said looking at his hand heel. "Maybe you will survive." He then turned and went upstairs. He walked into another room where he found Charlie, looking like she just woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Another Alpha attack" Derek replied. "Go back to sleep. I need you're help in the morning with that lacrosse player."

"Which one?" Charlie asked.

* * *

Jackson turned the sink off in the boy's locker room. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. Last night still couldn't get out of his mind. He felt the back of his neck and winched in pain, marks still on the back of it. He walked over to his locker and sprayed deodorant on himself. He looked over and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at him and coming towards him. He back up, terrified as they came closer, only to realize they were only headphones on another student. Jackson took a deep breath and turned around and slammed back into his locker. Derek was right behind him.

"I - I don't know where Scott is" Jackson said quickly.

"Oh relax" Charlie smirked appearing behind him causing him to jump. "Just calm down."

"We're not here for Scott. We're here for you" Derek replied.

"Wh - wh - why me? I - I didn't do anything" Jackson pleaded.

"You are shaking like a leaf my friend. We know" Charlie told him.

"But you saw something, didn't you?" Derek asked walking towards him.

"No, I didn't - I didn't see anything" Jackson shook his head shakily.

"What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek asked.

"Bigfoot?" Charlie piped in.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm - I'm not lying" Jackson exclaimed.

"Then calm down and say it again" Derek told him.

"Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson frowned.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly" Derek replied.

"I didn't - see anything. I'm not lying" Jackson said still shaking.

* * *

Derek looked at him and then looked at Charlie, who only nodded. "One more thing" he said grabbing Jackson's head and looking at the marks he left. "You should really get that checked out." With that Charlie and Derek left a shaking Jackson in the locker room.

Derek was hard at work doing curl ups by way of the doorframe in his house. Only a few feet away from him was Charlie doing yoga in the next room.

"I don't understand why you do that" Derek commented.

"It's relaxing" Charlie said moving into a downward dog position. "Good stress reliever. You should try it sometime." Derek laughed slightly continuing to do his curl ups. He looked down at Charlie once more and at that moment he noticed how tight her exercise clothes were fitted to her body, especially her backside. He looked back up quickly at the doorframe then jumped down and began to do pushups. After a moment he stopped and looked towards the door. Charlie noticed his look of concern.

"What?" she frowned standing up looking at him.

A man kicked open the door of the Hale house and walked in alongside Kate Argent and another hunter. They looked around and saw no one around.

"No one home" one of the hunters commented.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable" Kate smirked.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard" the other hunter said.

"Really? A dog joke?" Kate frowned at him. We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter." She walked into one of the rooms and turned around "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" A loud growl was heard and one of the hunters was thrown against the wall. The other hunter spotted Derek. He jumped against the walls of the house and growled loudly at the two remaining hunters. He charged for the other male hunter, knocking him to the ground.

Charlie suddenly appeared behind Kate. "Hello Kate."

"Oh I don't think so witch" Kate turned and yelled, throwing a handful of green powder at Charlie. She began to cough before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Derek growled loudly at her about to charge and jumped at her. Kate pulled out a long black stick and hit Derek with his causing sparks to fly and the werewolf to fall to the ground in pain.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it" Kate smirked walking around him. She turned her attention to Charlie. "And this little witch became quite the beauty. I bet you can't keep your hands off of her Derek, you always had a soft spot for her." Derek growled at Kate weakly.

"Aww still so keen to protect her" Kate smiled. "You must really like this one. I wonder what would happen if she was suddenly taken away from you lets say by a coven of witches from Edinburgh." She watched Derek struggle to make it to the couch. She shocked Derek again with the stick causing him to groan out in pain and fall away from the couch.

Kate laughed watching him struggle. **"**900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls. We didn't kill her." Derek stared at Kate in disbelief.

" You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek said weakly.

"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am" Kate said moving closer to him. "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." She got up and walked away from him. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She looked at Derek closely and watched his blank expression.

"Unless" she began. "You don't know who he is either." She laughed. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" With that she turned around, allowing Derek to grab Charlie and get out of the house before Kate began firing at him. He ran through the woods as fast as he could, carrying the unconscious with in his arms. Once he was enough away from the house he stopped and looked back. He took a deep breath and looked down at Charlie. The hunters didn't kill his sister. The Alpha did. Kate knew Charlie was with him in town. He had put her in danger again. Something he promised himself he would never do.

* * *

Eleanor opened her door after hearing a knock. On the other side stood a shirtless Derek carrying her unconscious granddaughter in his arms.

"What happened?" Eleanor exclaimed as Derek quickly brought Charlie into the house. "Set her on the couch."

"Sulfate" Derek replied putting Charlie on the couch. "It was Kate Argent."

Eleanor looked at him with wide eyes. "So the Argents are back in town and they know about her? Derek if they tell anyone….."

"I know what it means" he growled. "I know I put her in danger today and I'm going to keep putting her in danger, but I can't leave her, no matter how much I want to. I'm not good for her and I never have been."

Eleanor stayed silent and looked at him. After a moment she walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. Inside were various herbs and bottles. She pulled out a bottle and a syringe. She put the syringe in the bottle and filled it up. She walked back over to Charlie and stuck the needle in her arm.

"This should help wear off the effects of the sulfate quickly" she finally spoke. She looked at her granddaughter and then Derek.

"I know you think you're nothing but damaged goods Derek Hale" Eleanor began. "But you're not. You're the best thing that has ever happened to my family, the best thing that's ever happened to her. You should never think otherwise. It baffles me that you are trying to hide your feelings for her."

"The last time I cared too much for someone, it didn't end well. I can't have feelings for her" he explained.

"But you do feel something for her" Eleanor stated. Derek looked down at Charlie not saying a word. "That sounds like a sad way to live your life to me" she said. She looked back over at Charlie. "We should probably move her to the guest house and get her comfortable. She'll probably sleep for the rest of the day."

* * *

Charlie slowly opened her eyes. It was dark outside. She frowned in confusion and looked around her surroundings. She was in her old room. It looked exactly the same since she last left it. All of her photos and pieces of art that she had done were all over her ways and in frames.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked and saw Derek sitting in a corner just watching her.

"Fine" she replied. "What happened?"

"Kate hit you with sulfate. You've been out for hours. I brought you to your grandmother and she gave you something to wear off the effects" he explained.

Charlie nodded and then patted on her bed for Derek to come sit next to her. He got up out of the chair and plopped on the bed beside her.

"Are you okay?" she then asked.

Derek sighed and looked straight ahead. "I put you in harms way today. She knows you're here and there's a chance she will turn you in and it's all my fault."

"Derek how could you have possibly known she was going to show up?" Charlie frowned. "I'm okay. If she turns me in let her. I'm twice as strong since the last time my mother or anyone in that coven saw me. Let them come after me."

"Please don't talk like that" Derek said closing his eyes. He opened them and looked at her. "I….I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"How do you think I feel about the whole Alpha situation?" she responded. "I don't want to lose you. What would I do without you? You saved my life and have protected me for all these years. I can't lose you."

Derek looked at her. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Pressing his forehead to her own, he whispered "I will keep protecting you until the day I die. I won't let the Alpha win I promise you." He saw a stray tear running down her cheek and with his finger he wiped it away. "I should uh go tell your grandmother you're awake." Charlie only nodded in response. He got up off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Charlie wondering what had just happened between them.

Derek walked outside of the guesthouse and slammed his fist into the side of the house. What he was feeling what now wasn't something he should have been feeling. It was too dangerous to get that close to her. Not with the Alpha and the hunters in town. He realized that he was feeling the same way Scott was about Allison. No matter how dangerous it was, he couldn't stay away from her. She was his light at the end of the tunnel, the only thing that kept him sane anymore. A life without her would have been meaningless. He sighed deeply and walked towards the main house. He opened the back door and found Eleanor reading a book at the kitchen table. She looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Derek shook his head. "She's awake and fine."

"There's something else isn't there" Eleanor raised an eyebrow. His silence told her everything she needed to know. "I see" she nodded slowly.

"She can't know" Derek said emotionless. "She can never know. Not until the Alpha is killed, not until the hunters are out of town."

"Then what?" Eleanor asked. "What will you do then?"

"Get her out of here for good. Never come back" he told her.

"Then you'll tell her?" she asked.

"Maybe" Derek only said. With that he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Eleanor to her thoughts. "Still stubborn as ever" she sighed. "God it's like Nathaniel and pre-psycho Siobhan all over again."

**There you have it! Another episode! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews that have been coming in. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story thus far. While I love just writing Charlie/Derek scenes I'm super excited to get them more involved with the rest of the gang and I hope you all are looking forward to it. Let me know what you think! Read and review!**


	9. Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Scott walked through a parking garage with a bag of groceries. He looked around for his car on the third level, but couldn't find it. He shrugged and went up to the next level thinking his car was there. He looked around, but still couldn't find it. He pulled out his keys, pressing the button. The car was on the next level.

"Damn it" he sighed. One of the bottles from his bags rolled away. "Oh, crap." He ran after it. It rolled back to him and as he was going to pick it up, he heard a growl.

Scott quickly ran down the levels of the parking garage with the Alpha right behind him. He hid behind one of the cars parked, hoping the Alpha wouldn't hear him or his heart racing. He looked around and then got an idea. He ran from his hiding place and jumped on all the cars, setting the alarms off on every single one of them to help hid him. He dove behind another car, thinking he was safe. Suddenly his phone rang.

"No. No, stop" Scott said trying to get it out of his pocket. Before he could someone, grabbed him and slammed him on the trunk of the car.

"You're dead" Derek looked at him angrily. He jumped off the car letting go of Scott. Scott quickly got up and followed Derek walking away.

"What - what the hell was that?" Scott demanded.

"Said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when" Derek said calmly walking away from Scott.

"You scared the crap out of me" Scott exclaimed.

"Not yet" Derek replied darkly.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked him.

"Not fast enough" Derek shook his head

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked impressed with himself.

"Till your phone rang" Derek said.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop?" Scott exclaimed out of breath. "Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you" Derek told him.

"What do I have to do?" Scott sighed.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you" Derek said holding up Scott's phone and showing a missed call from Allison. "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family? What about you and Charlie? Isn't she a distraction to you? Why do I have to get rid of Allison, but you can't get rid of Charlie?" Scott asked.

"She's anything but a distraction" Derek growled. "You know absolutely nothing."

"Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott exclaimed as Derek threw his phone against the wall. Scott looked at him angrily.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry" Scott looked at him angrily once more.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Derek looked at him.

"If that's what it takes" Scott nodded.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends?" Derek asked him. "Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her" Scott told him.

* * *

Eleanor sat behind the counter of her flower shop cutting roses, while Charlie walked around the shop watering various plants and flowers.

"It's nice having you help me with the shop again" Eleanor spoke.

"I've missed it" Charlie told her grandmother. "I forget how much I liked flowers."

"That's the great thing about coming back home. It makes you realize how much you enjoyed certain things" her Gran smiled. "Where's Derek?"

"I think he went to find Scott" Charlie said not looking up from watering the plants. "Did he say anything to you the other night? He seems more uptight…..than usual."

"He was just worried sick about you after Kate Argent threw sulfate on you" her grandmother replied. "He's just worried about your safety sweetie."

"I know" Charlie nodded. "I'm glad I have someone like him worrying about me."

"He's a fine young man. Not to mention quite handsome don't you think?" Eleanor looked up and smiled. Charlie looked up and frowned at her grandmother slightly.

"I mean I guess so?" she titled her head.

"You two have spent so much time with each other over the years and when two people do that, sometimes feelings develop" Eleanor explained.

"Gran it's not like that with Derek and I" Charlie began. "Even if it was, it would never work out."

"It most certainly would" her Gran snapped. "You two are more alike than what you think. So he's a werewolf and you're a witch. Who cares? Charlotte I have never seen someone look at someone else like the way he does with you. He can barely keeps his eyes off of your or be more than five feet away from you"

"It sounds like you're planning something" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I just think you two are good for one another and you shouldn't let certain things get in the way" Eleanor shrugged.

"I can't have feelings for him Gran. I shouldn't. I'm just…"

"Damaged goods?" her Gran interrupted.

Charlie frowned at her grandmother. "It sounds like you've had this conversation before."

Her grandmother shrugged and smiled. "I know nothing. But if something is meant to be it'll happen." Before Charlie could respond, Derek walked into the shop.

"Hey" Charlie greeted. "How was Scott?"

"Distracted by Allison" Derek said walking to the counter. "Eleanor mind if I steal her away for the evening."

"Of course not" Eleanor smiled. "You two have fun. Just be careful with whatever you two have planned."

"You sound like you have no faith in us" Derek joked. "We're a werewolf and a witch, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't answer that" Charlie said grabbing Derek by the arm and dragging him out of the flower shop.

* * *

Scott ran into his room. He had just had another encounter with the Alpha when leaving Allison's. He had no clue if he had been followed or what it wanted. He ran to his window and closed it as well as pulled down his blinds. He looked out of the blinds to see if there was anything outside of his house. He turned on his light and jumped when he saw Derek sitting in his chair and Charlie on his bed waiting for him.

"You seriously need to stop doing that" Scott huffed.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather" Scott said sarcastically. "No, he didn't talk."

"No need to be sassy Scottie" Charlie spoke. "We're just wondering."

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned.

Derek sighed and shook his head, standing up from the chair. "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger" Scott said.

"Focused on you?" Derek asked.

"No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral" Scott explained.

Derek's face fell. "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott replied. He noticed Derek's look of concern and glance at Charlie.

"Well that's…..artistic" Charlie said breaking the silence.

"What? You have this look like you know what it means" Scott asked.

"No, it's - it's nothing" Derek said pulling Charlie up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Wait - wait - wait - wait a second" Scott said stopping the pair. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourselves."

"Doesn't mean anything" Derek said simply.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked again.

"You don't want to know" Derek said before leaving. Charlie looked at Scott and sighed.

"Charlie?" Scott looked at her pleading for an answer.

"Scott I'm a witch. I don't get involved in werewolf business if he doesn't want me to. I'll try talking to him." she replied. "Just try and stay away from Allison until we figure this out."

* * *

Charlie and Derek walked down the hallway of the hospital on their way to see Peter. Charlie held a vase of flowers in her hand. Her grandmother had been sending flowers for Peter to the hospital weekly and since she and Derek were visiting, she might as well bring them in person for a change.

"You sure you want me in there?" she asked quietly as they approached the room. Derek only responded by grabbing her hand. The two of them walked into the hospital room where Peter was sitting in his wheelchair. Charlie sat the vase of flowers on a small table and sat on the bed. Derek sat beside her and pulled Peter closer to them.

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Derek begain. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him." Charlie gently squeezed Derek's hand.

"But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything" Derek pleaded. "Say something!" he yelled grabbing his uncle.

"Let him go" a nurse yelled walking into the room. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" Derek huffed.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time" the nurse told him.

"I don't have any more time" Derek said before leaving with Charlie following.

* * *

"Derek we'll find something else. We'll figure it out" Charlie said as the two of them walked out of the hospital.

"Charlie there's nothing else" Derek snapped at her. "We are running out of options! If I can't figure out how to stop the Alpha or who he is, I can't protect myself. I can't protect you!"

Charlie grabbed his arm making him face her. "This is more than about the Alpha isn't it? This is about what happened with Kate. Derek you don't have to feel guilty about that. I'm fine. She got me with sulfate; I've dealt with worse. I've been stabbed and killed and buried alive."

"You are being put in danger because of me" he replied.

"And you've been in danger since the day you met me" she shot back. "We survive. We always survive together."

"What if the Alpha comes after you? Huh?" Derek growled.

"Well I'm pretty good with fire I've been told" Charlie smirked. She grabbed both of hands and looked at him. "We'll find something." Derek sighed and looked at her, nodding. "He won't get me. I have my own werewolf protector who stood up to my mother, who's pretty damn powerful. I have always felt safe with you and I always will."

Derek pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She had eased his mind a little, but not much. "Lets get out of here." She pulled away smiling and nodded. The two of them walked towards his car. Derek walked to the drivers seat and frowned. A piece of paper was on his windshield.

"What is that?" Charlie asked. Derek opened it and looked around to see if he saw anyone who could have left it.

"I think we just found a new option" he replied. The two of them got into his car and sped off.

* * *

Dr. Deaton stood in his office working on paperwork. He heard someone open the door approaching.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit" he looked up and saw Derek and Charlie instead. "Can I help you?"

"Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek replied.

"Excuse me? What animal?" Dr. Deaton frowned crossing his arms.

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek showed him the piece of paper that he found on his windshield. It was a picture of a deer with a spiral on it.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it" Deaton replied.

"What'd you tell them?" Derek asked.

"I told them no" Deaton said simply. Derek looked at the vet angrily.

"Derek lets go" Charlie told him sternly, knowing that Derek wasn't satisfied.

Derek walked closer to Deaton. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Deaton frowned.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek sneered.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked.

"Derek stop" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's the sound of you lying" Derek growled grabbing Deaton.

* * *

Deaton woke up tied to a chair. He tried to get out, struggling with what Derek had tied his writs with.

"Oh, God" he spoke.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket" Deaton said shakily.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying" Derek sneered grabbing the chair and picking it up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton said quickly.

"Just answer him" Charlie looked at the vet. "The sooner you do, the sooner he unties you."

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting" Derek yelled.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled appearing in the doorframe.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled at him. Derek put Deaton down and punched him unconscious.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott demanded.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't" Derek yelled.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott exclaimed.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied" Derek yelled.

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott looked between Derek and Charlie.

"Honestly I don't" Charlie blurted out.

"We're about to find out" Derek said about to punch Deaton again. Scott grabbed his arm before he could. Derek saw claws on Scott's fingers. He looked up and saw that Scott had shifted. He growled at Derek and let go of Derek it. Scott looked at his hand and changed back.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry" Scott growled.

* * *

Scott tended to Deaton's wounds with Charlie's help. Scott sighed and looked at her. She smiled slightly back at him. Derek sighed, anxious.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked walking over to Scott

"Just give me an hour" Scott replied.

"Then what?" Derek asked.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot" Scott told him.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles said as he and Scott got out of his Jeep. The two of them walked towards the parking lot at the high school

"Yeah, I know" Scott replied.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" Stiles replied.

"Just make sure we can get inside" Scott said as Derek drove up. "He's here. Where's my boss?" he asked as Charlie and Derek got out of the car.

"He's in the back" Derek replied.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable" Stiles commented seeing Deaton unconscious with duck tape over his mouth.

"That was a compromise" Charlie told him. Stiles looked back at Deaton and then back at Charlie wide eyed.. "Don't ask" she told him.

Scott and Stiles then began to walk towards the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right" Scott said continuing to walk towards the school.

* * *

Derek and Charlie stood in silence as they waited for whatever Scott was planning to do regarding the Alpha.

"Derek he's not the Alpha" Charlie said referring to Deaton and breaking the silence between the two. He looked over at her in disbelief.

"You sure about that?" he asked. "Do you have another candidate? How do you know?"

"I just do okay?" she huffed. "If I thought he was I would keep my mouth shut. You know I would never lie to you."

"Then why do I feel like you know something right now?" he snapped. Charlie sighed and shook her head. Grabbing his hand she placed it over her heart.

"Am I hiding something?" she asked after a moment. Derek listened to her heartbeat carefully. There was nothing but steady beats.

After a moment he pulled his hand away and looked at her. "I'm sorry." Charlie sat down on the hood of his car beside him.

"Forgiven" she said nudging him. "You think this will work?" Before he could answer, an awful sound was heard over the intercom system. It sounded like a cat being strangled to death. It was Scott trying to howl.

"You got to be kidding" Derek stated and sighed.

"Oh good god" Charlie spoke. "Forget I asked anything."

"Can I ask you something?" Derek said after a moment.

"Shoot" Charlie replied.

"What do you want to do when this is all over?" he asked.

Charlie at him, frowning at him slightly. "I can't say I have thought about it" she said quietly. "I guess I'll go wherever you go."

"You wouldn't care if you had to leave?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I consider this place my home sure and my Gran is here, but the longer I stay here, the bigger the chance that my mom will find me. It's never going to be safe for me to be here" she explained. "I want to stay with you. Where you go I'll go, if you'll have me."

He smiled slightly at and put his arm around her. "How could I say no to that?" Before Charlie responded, a loud growl was heard. Derek got off the car and turned around, looking for any sign of the Alpha.

* * *

"I'm going to kill both of you" Derek sneered at Stiles and Scott as they walked back towards himself and Charlie. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott smiled

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome" Stiles exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up" Derek huffed.

"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles shot back.

"Oooh sour wolf. I like it" Charlie smirked. "I'll have to steal that one."

"What'd you do with him?" Scott said looking for Deaton.

"What?" Derek turned and saw that the car door was open and Deaton was gone.

"I didn't do anything" he said looking back at Scott. He looked at Charlie and she shook her head. Suddenly, Derek heard a growl and a pair of claws slashed through Charlie's throat. Blood spilled from her throat as she collapsed to the ground dead.

"No!" Derek screamed, but before he could reach her the Alpha clawed him in the back. Blood spilled from his mouth as the Alpha lifted him up off the ground. Stiles and Scott screamed and ran back towards the school. The Alpha then threw Derek against a wall of the school.

**Please don't hate me too much! Would you to hear what you all think! Read and review! **


	10. Sooner or Later Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Charlie gasped for air and clutched her throat. She breathed heavily. The last thing she remembered was Deaton was missing and then nothing. She sat up and saw blood everywhere. Her t-shirt was stained as well as her jeans. It hit her, the Alpha killed her. She stood up and looked at herself in the window. Her reflection at the moment was anything, but pretty. She was bloody all over. She felt her neck and there were no scratch marks.

"Derek!" she called out looking around. She saw him unconscious on the ground, just as covered in blood as she was. She quickly ran over to his body.

"Derek wake up" she begged. His wounds were deep. It would take time for him to heal, but with the Alpha anywhere, they didn't have time. "Please don't kill me when you wake up" she breathed. She closed her eyes and began to chant; slowly Derek's wounds began to heal.

That was when he heard the growl behind her. She knew exactly what was behind her. Turning around, the first thing she saw were the red eyes followed by the giant wolf that wore them. Charlie stood up very slowly looking at the Alpha in front of her. She had no clue if it was Deaton or someone else.

"Surprise bitch" she sneered. "It's going to take a lot more than slashing my throat to kill me." The Alpha growled and charged towards her and Derek. As soon as the Alpha was about to reach them, something held him back. He was stopped by a invisible force field.

Charlie smirked and shook her head. "Nice thing about protection charms. You're not getting him or me" she whispered. She then shot her hands out, sending the Alpha flying off into another part of the school and hitting the roof. She heard him howl loudly in response. She heard a small cough from Derek and crouched down beside his body.

"Derek?" she breathed.

"Charlie" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I tried…"

"Derek I'm here" Charlie said cupping his face. She heard the loud hall of the Alpha once more followed by the shattering of glass. Now was their chance. "Come on we need to get out of here" she said attempting to pull him up. He was so out of it, but still was able to walk thankfully. A good portion of his weight still rested against her, but this wasn't the first time she had done this.

* * *

How she even managed to get him back to her Gran's place was a mystery to her. It must have been the adrenaline or something, but she was thankful that her Gran did live close to the school. Maybe Stiles was right about the idea of witches having brooms. It would have been useful in this instance for sure.

When they finally reached her Gran's house, she didn't even bother knocking on the door. She opened it with her magic, causing her grandmother to appear from the kitchen.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed at the sight of her granddaughter and Derek.

"Gran we need help" Charlie replied quickly. Eleanor ran over to the pair and put Derek's arm over her shoulder.

"Let's get him to the guest house" she instructed. The two witches were able to manage to get Derek over to the guest house and upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"What happened?" Eleanor demanded as they set him on the bed.

"It was the Alpha" Charlie said shakily. "He slashed my throat and then went for Derek. I don't even know what happened to Stiles and Scott. It was….he was…"

"Charlotte!" Eleanor exclaimed. She grabbed both of her granddaughter's arms and squeezed them. "You need to calm down. He's going to be fine. You need to breathe you hear me?" Charlie nodded slowly at her Gran.

"First things first, you need to get out of those clothes and get cleaned up. I'll look after him. He's not going anywhere I promise" her Gran told her. Charlie felt her eyes fill up with tears. Eleanor quickly hugged her as she began to sob.

"I know sweetie" she cooed. "I know. He's tough and he'll get through this. As will you" Charlie pulled away and nodded.

With that she walked off into the bathroom. She turned on the shower to let the water warm up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she had just jumped out of a blood bath. The reflection staring back at her reminded her of the first time her mother tried to kill her. She shook her head and peeled off the clothes.

Charlie stepped into the shower. The water was warm and steaming. She watched as the dried blood on her body washed off and ran down into the drain. She leaned against the shower wall and sighed. She got lucky tonight, but it was a close call. She thought back to Derek. He always protected her. She couldn't stop and wonder what went through his mind. It broke her heart thinking about the pain she might have caused him. He'd probably be angry, then happy, and then annoyed. That's always how it was. They always had their rough patches, but sooner or later they would get through it.

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Charlie drove down the deserted streets of her new home, Beacon Hills. She had to practically beg her dad to yet her go out for ice cream, not that she blamed him. He was worried that her mother had been able to track them since they were out of Dallas. However, her grandmother was able to get him to calm down and let her borrow the car. Beacon Hills was different. It was a small town and not too busy like Dallas was. She understood why her Gran loved it here. It was almost isolated from everywhere else. _

"_Today in Dallas, local police finally closed the Charlotte Grierson case after it was determined her mother who tried to stab her was mentally unstable. However, police have yet to find Scottish resident Siobhan Grierson to press any charges. The family however have moved to an undisclosed location and have asked to be left alone" the radio announcer said. _

"_Yes please leave us alone" she complained. "My mother tried to kill me. I'm sure someone else actually succeeded in murdering someone. Report on that." She sighed and shut the radio off. "Great start living here." She was so caught up in her thoughts that when she looked up she saw someone standing in the road. She swerved her car around the persona and slammed on her breaks. _

"_You have got to be kidding me right now" she exclaimed. She quickly got out of the car to see who was standing in the middle of the road, but as she got out, the person got to her first. It was a boy. _

"_You know you could kill someone by doing that" the boy yelled at her. He looked to be about her age with black hair and bright green eyes. However, she remembered she bright blue ones earlier. She shook the thought and glared at him. _

"_I'm not the one who ran out in the middle of the road genius" she shot back. "Perhaps you should not run close to a road."_

"_I'll run where I want to" he sneered. _

"_Fine!" she sighed. "Are you okay at least? I didn't scratch you up too bad did I?"_

"_I'm fine" the boy said. "I suggest you get back into your car. Not safe to be out here at night."_

"_Why are the werewolves going to get me?" Charlie rolled her eyes. The boy looked at her wide eyed and shocked. "It's a joke." Her phone beeped and she pulled it out to see a text from her dad asking where she was. _

"_Do you want a ride home?" Charlie asked looking up. The boy had completely vanished. She looked around and found nothing. "Okay creepy" she said. She walked back to the car and got in without realizing a pair of blue eyes staring right at her._

* * *

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts in the shower and turned the water off. Squeezing the water out of her hair, she smiled thinking how far she and Derek had come since their first meeting. She got out of the shower and put on a tank top and a pair of shorts. She walked out of the bathroom and back over to Derek's beside. He was still unconscious, but seemed to be breathing normally.

"Honey he was attacked by an Alpha" her Gran said walking in bringing clean bandages. "It'll take some time."

"I know" Charlie nodded. "I just want to be here when he wakes up. He did see me die after all."

"You didn't tell him what you were doing did you? He doesn't know about the resurrection spell you did does he?" her Gran asked. Charlie shook her head in response. Eleanor sighed and looked at her granddaughter. "You two will have a lot to talk about when he wakes up."

"He's probably going to be pissed at me" Charlie sighed.

"He'll understand Charlotte" Eleanor smiled. "You two have been through much worse times. I remember when you two barely got along with one another. What did you call him?"

"Pompous ass" Charlie laughed. "I'm also sure some things I should have never said in front of you. Dad was about to kill me myself a few times."

* * *

"_You're going to be okay Charlotte?" _

_Charlie looked over at her father, Nathaniel in the driver's seat of the car. It was her first day at a new school. The fifth school in the last three years. She looked out at Beacon Hills high school. It looked just like the other high schools she went to. Nothing special at all. _

"_Do you think we'll have to move again soon?" she replied looking at her dad. _

"_You know I can't answer that right now" Nathaniel replied. "As of now it looks like we will be here, but the future can always change. The important thing is that you feel safe. Do you feel safe?"_

"_Dad I'll never feel safe as long as she's roaming the Earth" Charlie replied quietly. He dad grabbed her hand and squeezed it. _

"_I know sweetheart" her father nodded. _

"_What if people find out about what happened?" she asked suddenly. "I don't want to be front page news like I was in Dallas." _

"_Oh trust me, we aren't having any of that" her father said sternly._

* * *

"_I just want you to know that I am personally aware of what happened to you in Dallas" the principal said. Charlie sat across from him at his desk and looked at him in shock. "No one else knows, but me Charlotte and no one else will know. Residents of Beacon Hills really don't pay attention to anything that is not happening in town."_

"_You never know though. In a few days I may be your towns front page news" she said emotionless. "You'll have a nice PR scandal on your hands."_

"_I won't let that happen" the principal replied. "However, I do want you to know that there are people here that you can talk to. Our guidance counselor is excellent…."_

"_Well all due respect, I'd prefer to put what happened that night behind me" Charlie interrupted him. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm handling it. I'm not going to be one of those tragic teenagers with a chip on their shoulder because of family tragedy."_

"_Understood" the principal nodded. "In that case, allow me to walk you to your English class. I hate for you to miss anymore of it since it seems to be a strong suit of yours. I am personally impressed with your academic achievements especially for someone who moves so often" Charlie nodded and got up out of her chair following the principal down the hall into a classroom. Walking into the classroom, the teacher stopped lecturing._

"_Apologies for the interruption. Class this is our new student Charlotte Grierson from Texas. It's her first day and I expect you all to be hospitable and welcoming to her" the principal said to the class. Charlie looked at the students in the class praying that one of them wouldn't stand up and shout 'That girl's mom tried to kill her'. _

"_You can take that empty seat in front of Mr. Hale" the teacher said. Charlie looked over at whom she was referring to and her heart stopped. It was the boy who ran out in the road from last night. He glared at her angrily and deeply sighed. Charlie nodded and walked over and sat down without looking at him. _

"_What no car to hit me with this time?" she heard the Hale boy say behind her. _

"_No I don't like to do the same thing twice. I have a ten pound chemistry book that will make a nice substitute though if you'd like" Charlie shot back turning around glaring at him. Derek stared at her expressionless. She shook her head and turned around. What was up with this kid besides anger management issues?_

* * *

"_Oh come on" Charlie huffed after class attempting to get her locker open. "Why won't you open?" She looked at the combination numbers again making sure she knew the right ones. For a second she thought about using magic, but she had promised herself no magic, for the first day at least. _

"_Need some help" a voice said. Charlie turned around and saw a slender girl with blonde hair, wearing a skirt and a fashionable top. _

"_Please" Charlie nodded handing her the piece of paper with the combination numbers. _

"_These lockers can be tricky" the girl replied. "I had issues with them last year when I moved here too." She finished putting the combination in and the lock opened. "There you go!"_

"_Oh my god thank you! You are a lifesaver" Charlie smiled. _

"_No problem" the girl replied. "I'm Alice Cooper by the way. We're in the same English class. You're Charlotte right?"_

"_Yeah" Charlie nodded. _

"_This is going to sound so strange, but you look familiar. Where have I seen your face?" Alice asked. Charlie looked at her strangely. She must have seen something on the news about her mother trying to kill her. _

"_I guess I just have one of those faces" Charlie shrugged. _

"_Yeah" Alice nodded. "So where did you move from and how is Beacon Hills treating you?"_

"_Dallas" Charlie replied. "My dad's company moves him around a lot and my grandmother finally convinced him to move in with her. It's nice here, little different, but no complaints so far." Alice responded, but Charlie tuned her out. She looked over and saw the Hale boy staring at her. He was leaning against the lockers, looking at her like she was a piece of meat or something. _

"_Hey Alice, who is that guy" Charlie said motioning towards the Hale boy staring at her. _

"_Oh Derek Hale?" Alice asked looking over at him. "I thought you knew each other? You seemed like you did in class."_

"_Last night I was driving home and he ran out into the middle of the road. I almost hit him" Charlie explained. "He was very rude about the whole thing. Is he always like that?"_

"_I don't know. He doesn't talk to many people outside of his family anymore" Alice replied. "He's a loner now. Ever since his girlfriend died a few months ago."_

"_Oh my god that's awful" the red head said as she shut her locker. "Kind of feel less of an annoyance towards him and his crappy attitude."_

"_It'll blow over" Alice said. "Give him a few days and it'll be like you never existed. So I'd like you to have lunch with my friends and I. I feel like they would like you."_

"_I can't" Charlie replied quickly. Alice frowned at her in response. She smiled at Alice awkwardly. "I mean…..Thanks for the offer, but I have to finish filling out paperwork and stuff. Maybe some other time?"__she suggested. _

"_Okay!" Alice said bubbly. "Totally understandable. Good luck with that!" Alice smiled and waved and waltzed down the hall. _

_Charlie leaned against her locker and sighed. "Crisis averted. You can do this" she told herself. "Just relax. It's just possibly two years. Who knows someone may show up within the next week and we'll be out of here" She looked up and saw Derek Hale still staring at her curiously still. She rolled her eyes at him and walked in the opposite direction._

* * *

_Charlie found a spot behind the school that was deserted during lunch. Looking around she made sure she was alone. She plopped her bag and herself on the ground, sitting against the brick wall of the building. She pulled out a sketchbook. She loved to spend her free times sketching, painting, or taking photographs. Pulling out a pencil she began to draw. _

"_What are you doing here?" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Derek Hale glaring at her angrily. Charlie glared right back at him only before going back to sketching. _

"_You're in my lunch spot and I'd appreciate if you would go somewhere else" Derek continued annoyed with being ignored. Charlie looked up at him again and then behind her. _

"_I don't see your name anywhere on this spot" she snapped. _

"_Well I've been eating lunch here for months and this is your first day, so I get priority" he shot back. _

"_You really don't like people telling you no do you?" she asked. "You must not be familiar with the term."_

"_Not really" Derek smirked. "Now can you please go somewhere else? I'm trying to be nice. Didn't you get an invitation from Alice for lunch? It doesn't look like you're doing paper work to me."_

_Charlie stopped sketching and looked back up at him. How could he have possibly known what she told Alice? He was a good amount of feet away from her. "How did you…..?"_

"_Alice talks very loudly" Derek only said. "Why'd you lie?"_

"_That doesn't concern you" Charlie said going back to her picture. "There's enough room for two people in this area. I don't see why we can't share it. I won't bother you your royal highness." _

"_Tell me why you lied and I will agree to your terms your majesty" Derek smirked. _

_Charlie rolled her eyes at him. She bit her lip. What could she tell him? She was a witch? Her mother attempted to kill her and anyone she was close to could get hurt? She didn't like people? She was awkward and shy? _

"_There's a chance I won't be here long, so I prefer to not get attached to people" Charlie blurted out without thinking. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry that probably sounded stupid and pathetic."_

"_No" Derek shook his head. "Understood." He sat down beside her and pulled out a book. The two of them sat in silence for the entire lunch period. When the bell rang, Charlie quickly gathered her backpack and left without saying a word to him._

* * *

_The next few weeks were like this. Charlie had become friends with Alice and enjoyed hanging out with her and her other friends outside of school, but during lunch she always made an excuse that she had homework or she had something else to do. She would always find Derek there before here with a book in hand. He would always look up at her and watch her pull out her sketchbook before going back to reading. For the entire lunch period they wouldn't say a work to each other. Charlie never thought much of it, but then she didn't know what to make of Derek exactly. Sure he seemed like the cliché teenage tragedy since his girlfriend died, but there had to be more to him than that. _

_It wasn't until the end of her second month in Beacon Hills when he actually spoke to her during lunch. _

"_What are you drawing?" he asked. Charlie looked up at him stunned. For weeks they had a silent agreement not to talk to each other and here he was asking her a question. _

"_Uh…its Edinburgh Castle in Scotland" Charlie said after a moment showing him the picture. Derek blankly stared at it and nodded. _

"_It's good" he only said before going back to his book. That was the first conversation she had with him that didn't end in them arguing. _

_A week later after the incident as Charlie called it occurred; she decided to attempt to talk to Derek at lunch as he did with her. She stopped working on her drawing of a rose and looked over at him. _

"_What are you reading?" she asked._

"_Heart of Darkness" Derek replied simply. _

"_You know that book is an allegory for…."_

"_McCarthyism" the finished together. Derek frowned at her slightly; confused that someone else actually knew that. _

"_I like English a lot" Charlie shrugged noticing his confusion. "My dad read me basically all the classics growing up." She then quickly went back to her drawing, barely noticing the slight smile on Derek's face._

* * *

"_Dad I'm going for a run!" Charlie yelled at the bottom of the steps. "I'll be back in an hour."_

"_Okay!" her dad called back. "Don't go off too far and remember you're helping your grandmother close up the shop tonight." _

"_Okay" she yelled back. She walked out of the guesthouse and headed straight for the woods. Running always cleared her mind. It calmed her down and relaxed her. School had been going well the past couple of weeks. English was her favorite subject and she looked forward to the class. They were assigned a partner project, however Alice was working with her current boy toy leaving Charlie to try and think of someone she could work with. Derek and her didn't speak to one another, but now at lunch one of them would ask how the others day was going, but other than that they kept quiet in their area. After a while, Charlie stopped to take a break and breathe for a moment. Her heart was beating rapidly. She looked around at the woods. The nature preserve never seemed to end. _

"_You know some people would consider this stalking" she smirked turning around. Derek stood behind her with a confused look on her face. _

"_You're very in touch with your senses" he commented. "But you're on private property. The woods aren't safe to be running around alone."_

"_I think I'll take my chances" she shrugged. "It takes a lot to scare me nowadays."_

"_Why is that?" he asked. _

"_Doesn't matter" Charlie said simply. _

"_So why weren't you at lunch today?" Derek asked. _

"_Alice was having a meltdown and wanted a pep talk" Charlie replied smirking. "You miss me or something?"_

"_No" Derek rolled his eyes. "Just weird for you not be there. It was nice though to have my spot back to myself though."_

"_If that was suppose to be an insult, it wasn't" Charlie shot back "And here I thought we were making a breakthrough in friendship recently" she said sarcastically._

"_Well you would have to throw your attachment rule out the window then" Derek told her. "But you seem like the type of person who sticks to her beliefs."_

"_Well I might have to, cause it seems like we're stuck here for awhile. Better not get too comfortable with having your lunch spot to yourself" she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get off your private property like you want me to." With that she turned and walked away from him. _

"_Hey do you have a partner yet for the English project" she heard Derek say. She turned around and looked at him. _

"_No" she said simply. _

"_Do you want to be partners?" he huffed. _

"_Why? What's the catch?" Charlie frowned. _

"_No catch" Derek shook his head. "You're good at English and so am I. No one has ever matched up to you. I think we could do a really awesome project." Charlie looked at him closely and thought for a moment. _

"_Sure" she nodded. "We'll talk details tomorrow at lunch."_

* * *

"Honey get some sleep" Eleanor said noticing Charlie yawn. "I'll keep an eye on him and if he wakes up I'll come and get you." Charlie didn't argue with her grandmother and got up and went down the hall to her bedroom. Eleanor looked back at Derek and sighed. They had both gotten themselves in over their heads. She could only imagine how panicked Derek was when he saw the Alpha kill her granddaughter. Maybe that was to be the push he needed.

**So as you can tell the next couple of chapters will be flashbacks. It's going off the tv show episodes for a bit since Derek wasn't in Night School and not in Lunatic until the end of the episode. I hope you are all enjoying getting more information with Charlie and Derek's past. I also hope that the constant updating is not overwhelming. I plan on taking a break for the next few days, but honestly I'm just enjoying writing this story so much. Please please please review! It gives me inspiration and lets me know that people are reading and enjoying it which will motivate me to keep writing. **


	11. Sooner or Later Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs recommend listening to for some scenes:**

**Eleanor/Derek - ****"Break/Hands" by Cameras**

**End of Chapter- "Give Out" by Sharon Van Eteen**

Derek awoke with a start, sitting up in bed quickly. Where was he? How did he get here? Looking around he knew where he was. He was in the guesthouse at Eleanor's. The last thing he remembered was being at the school with Scott, Stiles, and Charlie. The Alpha showed up and then…..it hit him. Charlie was killed. She was dead because of him. But if she was dead how did he end up here?

"She's alive"

He looked up and saw Eleanor sitting in a corner watching him.

"That's impossible" Derek shot back. "The Alpha slashed her throat."

"She did a resurrection spell sometime beforehand" Eleanor replied. "She's alive Derek. She's safe."

"Why would she do that?" Derek frowned. "Why didn't tell me?"

"That's something you'll have to take up with my granddaughter" she told him.

"I put her in danger again" Derek stated. "I can't keep doing that." Eleanor stared at Derek for a moment. She could see the wheels turning in his mind. The inner struggle he was having with himself. She knew he was thinking about letting Charlie go for good.

"Leaving her will only put her in more danger" she finally spoke. "Charlie can protect herself if she needs to, but without you, there's a chance she can't"

"Derek, Siobhan has been in contact with New Orleans" Eleanor suddenly spoke. Derek looked at Eleanor in confusion. "I haven't told Charlotte because I don't want to worry her, but her mother is asking questions."

"Why haven't you told her?" Derek frowned. "She deserves to know if her life will be put in danger again."

"And she deserves someone who won't let a small incident like this stop them from protecting her. From caring about her" Eleanor said sternly. "You're a fool Derek Hale. You built up a wall, but without you realizing it my granddaughter is the only one who's been able to break it down."

"I told you I can't care about her. Everyone I have cared about ends up hurt because of me. She's better off without me" Derek growled.

"If that's true, then why did you get her out of here. Why have you stayed with her all these years?" Eleanor demanded.

"Because I do feel something for her!" Derek yelled. "Every time I want to leave I can't because of those feelings. I know I shouldn't have them, but I do. She deserves someone better than me. I won't be able to give her the type of love she deserves to have."

Eleanor smiled slightly at the werewolf and nodded slowly. "Sometimes we believe that we aren't good enough for the people we care about, but in reality we're exactly what they need. You need to tell her Derek."

"She doesn't feel the same way" Derek replied softly. "She knows about my past. Why would she feel the same way?"

"Because you have never given up on her. Because you're never seen her as the girl whose mother tried to kill her twice. She's not the all-powerful witch destined to rule a coven. She's always been just Charlie to you" Eleanor said quietly.

Derek kept silent for a moment. In a way Eleanor was right. He never looked at her the way others did. It was because she only saw him for him. She never looked at him and pitied him or thought of him as the werewolf whose family died in a fire. She never judged him for his relationships. She was the one constant in his life, but he couldn't keep putting his feelings for her first.

"I'll spend tomorrow with her and then break the news to her" Derek finally spoke. "Its for the best."

Eleanor shook her head at him. "You're not the man I thought you were Derek Hale."

"Where is she?" Derek asked emotionless.

"Her bedroom" Eleanor said simply before getting up. "I made her get some sleep. She barely left your side since she brought you back here."

Derek nodded and got up out of the bed. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to Charlie's. Walking in, he saw her fast asleep, breathing slowly. She looked peaceful and content in that moment. Beautiful even. He just stood over her, just staring at her sleeping form. He felt better knowing that she was alive, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach, knowing that this would be the last night he would be with her. He knew he should be leaving her, but yet it still felt wrong. He ran his hands through his hair. He wished he could stop feeling whatever it was that made him feel this way. He had these feelings for a while and he wished nothing more than for them to go away.

* * *

"_How's my favorite nephew?" Derek heard a voice say. He turned around and saw his Uncle, Peter right behind him. _

"_One of these days someone's going to arrest you" Derek groaned. _

"_Please" Peter rolled his eyes. "Like I've said before I'm too good looking."_

"_What do you want?" Derek crossed his arms annoyed already by his uncle's presence._

"_Just thought I would escort my favorite nephew home. You do know what tonight it?" Peter smirked. _

"_I'm not going straight home today_

"_She's pretty Derek. She reminds me of that other girl….oh what was her name…Paige that's the one" Peter smiled. "I do hope history won't be repeating itself."_

"_Leave her alone" Derek sneered. "She knows nothing and it's going to stay that way. She's not going to end up like Paige. We're just working on a project together." _

"_I say you feel something for her" Peter smirked at his nephew. "I've seen her somewhere, why is that?"_

"_I don't know" Derek shrugged. "She just moved here two months ago. She doesn't talk much about herself. All I know is that she doesn't like to get attached to people."_

"_Well you two are a perfect pair then" Peter laughed. "Perfect teenage tragedy cases. I've seen her somewhere though, I just can't remember where." He looked at her closely. He knew that there was something off about her and he would find out. _

"_Charlotte!" Derek heard someone call. He saw Alice running down the steps of the school after her. _

"_I would say someone has a small crush" Peter smiled looking at Derek. _

"_It's not like that!" Derek sneered angrily._

* * *

"_Hey I'm sorry for leaving you hanging with the English project, but Max is basically failing and he begged for my help" Alice explained. "I can see if Zach still needs a partner."_

"_Oh its fine" Charlie nodded. "Derek Hale asked me to be partners." _

"_Really?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't mean to pry, but Sadie March told me she saw you two behind the school during lunch. Is there something going on with you two? The fact that he's even talking to another human being is a breakthrough. We all had bets that he would never speak to any of us again."_

"_Oh no it's not like that" Charlie shook her head. "We're just friends….I guess you can call us that. I took his spot at lunch and he just stayed there. We don't talk a lot. We're just working on a project together. Strictly platonic. Nothing more."_

"_Well if that's the case, how come he's been staring right at you for the past five minutes" Alice smirked. "I think someone has a small crush."_

"_What?" Charlie frowned turning around. Sure enough, Derek and someone else were staring right at her. Charlie slowly waved to Derek awkwardly. He waved back in response. _

"_Call me with details later" Alice smiled before walking off to her car. Charlie rolled her eyes watching her leave. When she looked back at Derek, the person beside him was gone. She frowned slightly and walked over towards him. _

"_Hey" he greeted._

"_Hey" she responded. "Who was with you a second ago?"_

"_Oh just my uncle. He wanted to know if I needed a ride home" Derek replied quickly. _

"_Oh okay" Charlie nodded. "Ready to go?"_

"_Yeah absolutely!" Derek nodded._

* * *

"_Dad. Gran. I'm home" Charlie called out walking through the front door with Derek right behind her. _

"_How was your day?" Eleanor asked walking out of the kitchen. "Oh who's your friend."_

"_Derek this is my Gran. Gran. Derek. We're working on a project together for English" Charlie explained. _

"_Charlotte don't forget we're planting tonight" Eleanor told her as the pair went for the back door. _

"_Got it Gran!" she shouted back. _

"_Planting?" Derek frowned in confusion._

"_My grandmother has this superstition about planting flowers under a full moon" Charlie explained as they walked out of the house. Once they were out of the house, Eleanor turned to her son. _

"_You haven't told her about the Hale family have you?" his mother asked him. Nathaniel looked at his mother and shook his head. _

"_I didn't think I would need to" he replied. "How was I supposed to know she was going to become friends with one of them?" _

"_I don't think you have anything to worry about Nathaniel" Eleanor replied. "The Hale's keep to themselves. Derek seems like a fine young man."_

"_What if they find out?" he asked. "Do you think they would turn her in?"_

"_I can't answer that" Eleanor replied. "Talia's been in the shop many times. Perhaps if you just talked to her…."_

"_I don't think I can risk that" Nathaniel replied. _

"_Nathaniel…." Eleanor began. "You can't keep protecting her yourself. Sooner or later you're going to have to reach out to someone. The New Orleans Coven would have helped you in a heartbeat, but you refused. The Hale's are a strong prominent family and if they cared about the meaning of the word, they will help."_

* * *

"_You have a lot of pictures relating to Scotland" Derek commented looking around her room. "Is your family Scottish?"_

"_Yeah I was born there and lived there until I was three" Charlie explained. "My mom was full blooded Scottish."_

"_No accent though" he smirked. _

"_I was around Americans growing up. Never had time to develop" she laughed. _

"_Do you remember any of it?" Derek asked. _

"_A little, but not much" Charlie said starting to pull out books out of her bag. _

"_Your grandmother seems nice as does your dad" Derek spoke. "Is your mom still working?"_

_She stopped going through her school bag and took a deep breath. "My mom's not in the picture anymore" Charlie began. "She hasn't been for a while."_

"_Oh I'm sorry" Derek replied quickly. _

"_It's fine" Charlie told him. "You didn't know. She and my dad just didn't agree on….how I should be raised you could say."_

"_Has it been hard?" Derek asked. "Without a mom I mean." Charlie looked at him in silence for a moment. Would her life have been any easier with her mom? _

"_Considering what I've been told about her, it was probably for the best" Charlie finally spoke. "What about your family?"_

"_There's really not much to tell it's my mom and my siblings" Derek replied. "We're completely normal" he lied. _

"_Normal sounds nice" Charlie smiled slightly. Derek nodded quickly. The less she knew about this town, the better. _

"_So are we going to finish this thing or what?" Derek asked after a moment of silence._

_The next day at school, Charlie stood at her locker. She had turned in her project she had worked on with Derek to their English teacher this morning. However, Derek never showed up. She pulled out her phone. No messages. for a second she thought about calling him, but decided against it. She looked over and saw Derek walking over to her. _

"_Hey?" Charlie frowned. "Everything okay? You weren't in English."_

"_Yeah" Derek said quickly. "I uhhh wasn't feeling well this morning. So I went to the doctors. Can I borrow your notes from English to copy? I'll give them back to you at lunch." _

"_Of course" Charlie replied. "Let me just get my notebook." She turned back to her locker and began to rummage through it. _

"_Hey loser" Derek heard a voice said. He turned around and saw his sister Laura walking towards him. _

"_You forgot your lunch" she said handing him a paper bag. Her attention turned to Charlie. Laura looked her up and down and smirked at her brother. _

"_Derek aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked. Charlie looked at her and then Derek wide eyed. Derek looked between her and his sister and sighed. _

"_Laura, this is Charlotte" Derek replied. "She's in my English class."_

"_Oh my god you're the girl he keeps going on and on about" Laura smiled. "Derek you didn't tell me she was this pretty!"_

_Charlie blushed a deep red and looked at the siblings. "Um I'm sorry what?"_

_Laura laughed. "He kept telling us about this girl he was having lunch with and we were beginning to think you didn't exist."_

"_Oh I exist" Charlie said awkwardly. "I just keep to myself a lot of times."_

"_He told us" Laura smiled. "Please tell me he's told you how much our family wants to meet you. Derek you did invite her to dinner right?"_

"_Laura…." Derek groaned. His sister rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. _

"_Typical male species" she complained and looked back at Charlie. "Our mother has been trying to get him to invite you over for week. If you're not busy tonight we'd love to have you over."_

"_Oh I don't want to intrude" Charlie began. _

"_Intrude? Of course not. Any friend of Derek's is a friend of our families" Laura smiled. "We're all dying to know more about you. See you tonight." We that she walked off down the hall leaving both Derek and Charlie dumbfounded. _

"_So your sister seems nice…." Charlie said slowly. _

"_You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to" Derek said quickly. "I was planning on asking you, but I didn't know if you considered us to be friends or not and I know what you said about getting attached to people."_

"_No it's fine" Charlie replied. "If you don't want me to come I won't."_

"_No I want you to come" Derek replied. "My family wants to meet you. I don't know if you've noticed, but I really don't have many friends anymore. I don't know if you've heard but….."_

"_Stop" Charlie interrupted him. "It doesn't matter to me. It's in the past and you don't owe me an explanation for anything. There's so much you don't know about me and you haven't tried to ask, so you don't need to tell me anything you don't want to. It's your business not mine."_

_Derek looked at her in shock. Normally most people would be begging him to tell him about what really happened with Paige. This girl didn't. He didn't understand why, but at the same time he was grateful that she wasn't trying to pry into his past, an incredibly painful past. "You're not like most people" Derek said looking at her closely._

"_Yeah I get that a lot" she nodded._

* * *

_After school, Charlie drove Derek home as he directed her to the woods where his house was located. He had to admit he was a little nervous bringing her home. He never had done that with Paige. Though he didn't feel the same about her as he did with Paige, he felt comfortable around her. For some reason he trusted her and that was rare for him now. She was something entirely different. As they pulled up to the house, he wondered if he should tell her about what he was or even what his family was. However, Charlie speaking snapped him out of his thoughts. _

"_This is where you live?" Charlie said in awe getting out of her car. "Its nice."_

"_It's just a house" Derek replied shrugging._

"_You forget that I'm used to townhouses and apartments. I don't even think I've ever lived in an actual house" Charlie smiled.  
_

"_What about in Scotland?" Derek asked. "What'd you live in? A castle?"_

"_Actually yes" she said calmly. Derek stood in shock for a moment at what she had told him. _

"_Well that's different" he replied. "Come on in. I'll show you around." He led her up the steps of the house and opened the door. She walked into the hallway. She stopped. For some reason, she suddenly had a bad feeling about something._

"_Derek's home!" they heard a loud shout say. "And he brought a girl home!" Charlie looked around and saw a little girl around eleven at the top of the stairs. She quickly ran down them and ran over to Derek and hugged him. He did not return the hug eagerly. _

"_Get off Cora" he groaned. She pulled away and looked over at Charlie and grinned widely. _

"_Hi I'm Cora. I'm one of Derek's sisters" she smiled. _

"_I'm Charlotte" Charlie replied smiling. "It's very nice to meet you."_

"_Are you going to be his girlfriend?" Cora asked sweetly. "I think you should. You smile a lot and you're very pretty. Derek said you're awfully nice" _

_Charlie laughed and slightly blushed. "Thank you."_

"_Cora why don't you go bother Laura" Derek sighed annoyed that he wasn't even home for five minutes and his family was already making this dinner uncomfortable._

"_Because she told me to come bother you. She said that if I find out if Charlotte's your girlfriend she'll give me five dollars" Cora smiled excitedly. _

"_Well she's not" Derek growled. "So go tell her."_

"_I have one more question though" Cora pouted. "Is your hair really red? It's pretty too."_

"_I dye it actually. My hair was actually blonde" Charlie explained. "Sorry to disappoint you I hope you still like it."_

"_I like it red. Keep doing what you're doing" Cora smiled. "I'm going to go find Laura. Bye Charlotte!" The eleven year old skipped off into another part of the house happily. _

"_I'm sorry about her" Derek looked at Charlie. _

"_She's sweet" Charlie laughed. "I'm jealous that you have siblings to be around and that you have a big family. It seems nice."_

"_I'm glad someone has an appreciation for family" a voice said. Charlie and Derek turned around. A woman stood before her. She assumed this was Derek's mother. She noticed behind him was a young man. She recognized him as the one she saw at school with Derek a few days beforehand. _

"_I'm Talia Hale" she spoke. "You must be Charlotte."_

"_Hello" Charlie said awkwardly. _

"_And that's my uncle, Peter" Derek said referring who was standing behind his mother. _

"_Pleasure" he smirked. _

"_I'm so glad you were able to make it tonight. Derek's told us so much about you, but its nice to finally put a face with a name and to be able to get to know you ourselves" Talia smiled at her. _

"_Thank you for having me" Charlie smiled. _

"_You're welcome here anytime" Talia replied. "Derek show her to the dining room, dinner's almost ready." Derek nodded and grabbed Charlie's hand and led her to another part of the house. _

"_You still haven't told him" Peter looked at his sister frowning. "He needs to know who she really is."_

"_She's no threat to him or even to us, it's not my place" Talia exclaimed. "I would like to avoid another situation like we had a few months ago. If he is to know, she will tell him and you will keep out of it." _

"_You're keeping something big sister. You know something that the rest of us don't about her" he replied. _

"_She's different" Talia replied. "That's all anyone needs to know…..for now."_

* * *

"_So Charlotte, do you have any siblings?" Talia asked as everyone sat around the table for dinner. Charlie had never felt more out of place in her life. She kept noticing Derek's uncle stare at her closely. _

"_I have an older brother, Thomas" Charlie replied directing her attention to Talia. "He stayed with my mother in Scotland after my parents separated. I haven't seen him since." _

"_Oh that's too bad" Talia said sadly. "You'll have to enlighten Derek on the ways of being an only child. There are times where I'm sure he wishes he was one." _

"_You wouldn't want to be an only child would you Derek?" Cora piped in. "You'd miss us too much."_

"_Highly doubt it" Derek glared at her. "You're too much of a pain."_

"_Derek's told us you've moved around a lot" Laura suddenly spoke. "Have you been to a lot of schools?"_

"_When I was younger yes. In the past few years my dad has been trying to keep the moving to a minimum so I can try to stay in one place for school. We were in Dallas the longest and my dad had hoped I would finish high school there, but plans changed" Charlie explained. _

"_Yes I suppose your mother showing up would put a damper on those plans" Peter spoke. "Tell me how does it feel to be on the run constantly?"_

_Charlie froze in her seat. She looked at him. He knew. He knew every single thing about her. Did he tell Derek or Talia? "I don't understand" she lied. _

"_You're heart is skipping beats" he sneered. "You're lying."_

"_Peter….." Talia warned angrily. "Self-control."_

"_Well it's a little hard to have self-control when at any moment we could be put at risk because a witch wants power in a coven. What's stopping her from using Derek to get to her daughter" Peter asked getting up. "Where is your mother exactly? How many people have died because of you?_

"_Leave her alone Peter" Derek yelled. "This isn't true. Tell him Charlotte that its not true." Derek looked over at his friend and saw the stray tear running down her face. Her face told him everything. _

"_You know nothing" she whispered. "5 months ago, my mother stabbed me in my heart and killed me. Is that what you want to hear?" she snapped at Peter. "So what's your next move? Turn me in? Kill me? It's going to be a lot harder than what you think?" _

_Peter grinned evilly at her before growling at her. His face began to change and fangs replaced his teeth. Charlie knew exactly what he was. What the Hale families were. Werewolves. Peter quickly lunged at her, causing Charlie to jump up from her seat. Derek saw her eyes turn violet. Once Peter reached her, he stopped, unable to move, as she looked deep in his blue eyes. _

"_Told you it would be hard" Charlie smirked. Peter suddenly reverted back to his human form, feeling a calming sensation over him. "Werewolves huh. Never thought I'd actually meet one." Suddenly the glass on the table shattered, causing screams to be heard from the smaller children. With the flick of her wrist, Peter was thrown up against the wall. A loud crash was heard in the hallway and Nathaniel emerged in the doorway. _

"_Dad?" Charlie frowned in confusion. Just then Eleanor appeared in the doorway as well. _

"_Talia" she nodded. _

"_Eleanor" Talia replied. "At last our kinds meet. I do have to say I was taking a liking to your granddaughter. Terrible what's she's had to go through over these past few months."_

"_Mom you knew?" Derek exclaimed in surprise._

"_It's my job to know if there are other supernatural creatures in town" she replied. "You must be Nathaniel" she said looking over at him. "I believe we have a vision to fulfill of yours."_

"_Mom get Charlotte out of here now" Nathaniel demanded._

"_Dad no!" Charlie protested in response. _

"_Yes Charlotte!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "Do what I say. You won't be involved with their kind." With that Eleanor grabbed Charlie and pulled her from the house while Derek watched angrily._

* * *

"_They weren't going to hurt me" Charlie exclaimed storming into her room with her Gran close behind her. Even since she had left the Hale house, she had been fuming over the fact that her father had barged in. She had the situation completely under control. He was treating her like she was still a child. _

"_Your father was just looking out for you. Just being cautious" her Gran replied. "He doesn't want anything to happen to you."_

"_That's the thing Gran. This is life. Stuff is always going to happen to me. I can't always live my life by looking over my soldier constantly and being so cautious. I'm never going to have any friends" she huffed falling face first onto her bed and screaming into the comforter. _

_Her Gran took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Charlotte" she began. "Sweetheart. We got lucky a few months ago. If your father hadn't had that vision of your mother coming after you, you would be dead. He just doesn't want something like that to happen with no warning." _

"_I get that, but the Hale's seemed to nice. Derek's nice. Would werewolves actually turn me into a coven a witches? What would they gain from that?" she replied turning over on her side._

"_I don't think the Hale's would turn you in" Eleanor said simply. "They're a good family. I know deep down they aren't like that. You feel that too. You get your intuition from you Gran. Your father….he's just being your father. I did try to stop him tonight."_

"_Do you think he's really going to make me stay away from Derek?" Charlie looked at her Gran. _

"_Do you feel like you should stay away from Derek?" Eleanor asked. Charlie shook her head in response. _

"_I feel safe when I'm with him. He's easy to talk to and he doesn't try to pry into every single detail about my life, like most people would. He's different" she explained. _

"_I'll talk to your father. Once he's settled down and back from talking with Talia" Eleanor smiled. _

"_Thanks Gran" Charlie smiled. _

"_Don't stay up too late" Eleanor said getting up. "You've had an eventual day and I'm sure using that magic has exhausted you." She began to walk out of her room when Charlie's voice stopped her. _

"_Do you think she'll ever give up?" Charlie asked referring to her mother. _

_Eleanor looked back at her granddaughter laying on her bed. "Charlotte I pray everyday that your mother will wake up from whatever dark place she's in. Perhaps one day she'll realize her mistakes." With that she walked out of the room. A few moments later she heard a small tapping noise on her window. Walking over she pulled her curtains to the side and revealed Derek sitting in the tree outside of her window. She opened the window, confused as to why he was there. _

"_What are you doing here?" she frowned. _

"_Just here to talk" Derek replied. "Can I come in?" She looked at him for a moment and nodded slowly. He climbed out of the window and into her room, landing with a thud on the floor. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped. _

"_What? That I was an all-powerful witch who has a price on her head. Yeah that's a great conversation starter when I introduce myself to people. Don't you dare say this is my fault. You're the one who forget to mention that you're a werewolf" she exclaimed. _

"_You weren't suppose to know" he replied. "No one in this town knows what we are." _

"_Well sorry to blow your secret, but if you want someone to blame, blame your uncle" Charlie glared. "He was the one ready to bite my head off and feed me to my mother." _

"_Look" Derek began. "I'm not saying what he did was right, but he was just protecting my family. If people….if people were to find out about us, we'd be hunted, being a witch and someone with you background, you have to understand that." _

"_I understand that more than anything, but I've been threatened all my life and I don't take it lightly anymore" Charlie replied walking over towards her bed. "Sometimes in stressful situations, I lose control. I'm sorry if I hurt him."_

"_I didn't come here for an apology for beating up my dick of an uncle" Derek replied walking towards her. "I came here to make sure you were okay. That we were okay. I don't know why, but the fact that you're a witch makes me want to still be friends with you. I know I shouldn't. I've had to hide what I am from so many people and now I don't need to."_

"_You're better off not being around me" Charlie whispered. "She'll come back. She always does and someone always gets hurt."_

"_I'm not afraid of her" Derek snapped. _

_Charlie turned around and looked at him. "You should be. Derek I like you. You're a good person, but my dad doesn't want me around you and he'll know if I am. I'm a ticking bomb waiting to explode."_

_Derek stood in front of her silent. Part of him agreed with her. If her mother was as dangerous as what she said, it was safer to stay away. For some reason he couldn't. He was alone and so was she._

"_It doesn't matter. You're the first person in this town that doesn't make me want to throw myself off a bridge. I had to kill someone I cared about. How dangerous do you think I am? You need a friend in this town" he told her. "If you're worried that I'm going to hurt you, I know you can't. You calmed him down tonight before you threw him. That's one of your powers. You calm people down."_

"_It's the only power I didn't inherit from my parents" she nodded. "It's my own. You know you still have time to tell me I'm a freak of nature and never speak to me again." _

"_Not going to happen" Derek smiled slightly. He suddenly frowned and looked towards her bedroom door. "You're dad's home."_

"_Hide in the closet" Charlie told him quickly. Derek quickly ran over to her closet and hid out of sight, while Charlie ran over to her bed and opened a book. _

"_Charlotte" Nathaniel said walking into her room. _

"_Father" Charlie said simply not looking up from her book. _

"_So its father now. That's where we're going with this" Nathaniel said sitting on his daughter's bed. "So we have finally reached the teenage daughter-father problems."_

"_I'm not going to be one of those teenagers who yells at their father and says I hate you. You're ruining my life" Charlie replied. "That's my mother's department."_

"_I know you're upset" Nathaniel began. _

"_You barged into someone else's home when I had the situation perfectly under control" Charlie huffed. "Upset is an understatement."_

"_I just didn't trust them They are a family of very powerful werewolves. I didn't know if they would turn you in or not" Nathaniel explained. _

"_I know Gran already gave me the rundown" Charlie sighed. _

"_Your Gran also told me that you asked her to talk about convincing me to let you see Derek again" Nathaniel began. _

"_And?" she asked looking up._

"_There's doesn't need to be a discussion" Nathaniel said. "Talia and I have come to an agreement. A treaty of some sorts between our families."_

"_What?" Charlie frowned. "What do you mean treaty?"_

"_The Hale family is offering their protection of you. They have agreed to protect us should your mother ever show up again" he explained. _

"_What's the catch?" she asked. "What do they want from us in exchange?"_

"_Nothing really" Nathaniel told her. "Occasionally they would like our services, but there's no catch."_

"_So what about me being around Derek?" Charlie raised an eyebrow._

"_You two are free to continue your friendship" Nathaniel smiled. "The Hale's are a good family."_

"_Thank you dad" Charlie said running over to him and hugging him. _

"_You're welcome. Get some sleep soon. You have school tomorrow" Nathaniel said pulling away. He turned to leave and then looked at the closet. _

"_Derek feel free to use the front door when leaving" he smirked. Charlie's eyes grew wide in response. Nathaniel left her room closing the door behind him. Moments later Derek emerged from her closet._

"_Well at least I don't have to worry about your dad turning me into something" he said light heartedly. _

_Charlie just laughed in response. "I think my dad is the least of your problems now._

"_I should probably get going" Derek said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Charlotte." Derek noticed her face fall slightly. "You always do that when someone says your name."_

"_Do what?" she frowned confused. _

"_You don't like it when people say your name do you?" he asked. _

"_It just reminds me of my mom. Of everything that she's put me through. My dad says that she was the one who came up with the idea of calling me Charlotte" she explained. "It's silly to hate your own name isn't it."_

"_No it's not" Derek whispered. "Not when your name brings you pain. What if you had a new name?"_

"_I can't exactly change my name" Charlie rolled her eyes. _

"_No, but we'll give you a nickname" Derek smiled. "Charlie."_

* * *

Derek snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at a sleeping Charlie. He sat down on the bed, continuing to stare at her sleeping form. The fact that only moments ago he had thought he had lost her and he hadn't made him feel better, but at the same time. He gently caressed her face causing Charlie to move slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Derek.

"You're awake" she said sleepily. She sat up and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about what I did."

"It doesn't matter" Derek said quietly. "I'm just glad you're okay. I thought I lost you for good."

"But you didn't" Charlie smiled. She pulled away and looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere I promise you."

Derek looked at her for a moment. He considered telling her that he was going to leave her tomorrow, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it would break her heart and he wanted to delay that pain as long as possible. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. When he pulled away, Charlie moved onto one side of her bed. Derek laid down right beside and put his arm around her.

"Get some sleep" he told her gently.

"You too" she smiled. "Thank you for protecting me."

"You protected me tonight" he replied. Charlie nodded before closing her eyes. Within minutes she was fast asleep. Sleep didn't come as easily for him as it did for her. His mind kept going back to the fact that this time tomorrow, he would be making possibly one of the worst mistakes of his life. He had a choice to make. Either stay with her or let her go. Sooner or later that decision would come back to haunt him.

**There you have it. Sorry this took so long, but as you can see, there was a lot. The next chapter will feature much more Derek/Charlie and we will be getting back to episodes. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	12. Lunatic

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Derek wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. He had been lying in bed for what seemed hours. Sleep was not going to be granted to him. He looked down at Charlie who was sleeping on top of his bare chest. Derek hadn't moved since she rolled over on top of him. He was enjoying how close she was to him. Eleanor was right. He did feel something for her. His thoughts suddenly shifted to how she would react once he told her he was leaving her alone for good. It would be hard, but it was for the best He gently kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her spine. Suddenly she quickly jolted up and gasped for air. Derek quickly sat up in bed concerned. She was terrified of something.

"Hey….shhh…You're okay" Derek said rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

Charlie stared off into space not saying a word to him. He could see there was something wrong. She looked scared.

"Charlie" Derek frowned.

"Yeah?" she suddenly said looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look scared. Are you having nightmares again?"

"No I'm fine" Charlie said quickly looking away from him.

"Charlie don't push me out" Derek snapped. "When did they start happening again?"

"When we got back" Charlie replied. She began fidgeting with the sheets

"Are they about Siobhan?" Derek asked.

"Sometimes, but other times, they're….they're" Charlie stopped and took a deep breath. "I think sometimes they are visions."

"But you've never had a second sight like your dad. You inherited your control over elements from Siobhan and you inherited your telekinesis from your dad."

"I don't know what's going one. It might just be part of the fact that I'm supposed to be some kind of supreme witch. Maybe I'm still gaining powers. It takes time to develop certain powers. They're have been cases where witches haven't even shown signs of their powers until they were much older" Charlie explained.

"You haven't told your Gran about this have you?" Derek asked. Charlie shook her head in response. "Charlie she is your expert on this."

"I don't want to bother her" Charlie shrugged. "Besides its not our main problem."

"Can we just not talk about the Alpha situation for a little while?" Derek suddenly spoke.

"Sure" she nodded laying back down. "That's unusual for you to not want to focus all your attention on something like this." She looked over at him looking at him closely. "Who are you and what have you done with Derek?" she smirked.

"Maybe I just would like a few hours without having to worry about teenagers, alphas or werewolves in general and just spend some time with you" Derek shrugged looking down at her.

"Is it bad that I wish we could stay here forever?" Charlie asked.

"No cause I wish we could too" Derek replied. "I wish Laura didn't come back. We could have all still be in New York and everything would be just the way it was."

"I do miss doing photography and painting" Charlie said. "I miss not having to look over my shoulder everywhere I go. Do you think we'll be able to go back and just pick up where we left off?"

Derek stayed quiet for a moment. Maybe he should tell her now. They wouldn't ever be going back to New York together. They'd never see each other again. She'd be safer without him. "Umm maybe" he lied finally speaking. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "I'm going to get dressed. I look like a mess right now" she laughed slightly.

"I think you look beautiful" Derek stated. Charlie frowned at him in response.

"Um I'm going to go to the kitchen. I'll uh meet you down there" Derek said quickly getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Derek stood in the kitchen making eggs for himself and Charlie. He had managed to find some clothes and get dressed himself. His mind kept wandering to his future conversation with her. He was worried about how she would react. Part of him was begging not to say anything, but a stronger part of him knew it was better this way. He suddenly heard a click behind him and turned. There stood Charlie hold a camera up to her face.

"You and that camera" Derek smirked shaking his head.

"You've never stopped me from using it" she smiled. "You're such a trooper."

"Cause I know if I break it you would kill me" he said putting eggs on a plate.

"Yeah I would" Charlie said setting her camera down on the table. "So what's our next move? It's a full moon tonight. Scott will be out of control."

"Yeah I'll probably go out later" Derek said setting a plate in front of her and sitting down beside her.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said not looking at her. She looked at him closely. He was thinking about something. Something that he wasn't telling her.

"What's wrong?" Charlie suddenly asked. "Something's off about you. I can feel it. Are you healing okay?"

"I'm fine" Derek replied. "Charlie last night shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have been put in danger like that. I can't risk something like that happening again."

"What are you saying?" Charlie frowned at him.

"Charlie I can't be around you anymore. You need to stay away from me, away from all of this" Derek replied.

* * *

Eleanor opened the front door after hearing a knock to reveal Sheriff Stilinksi. She was surprised he was here and for a moment worried. Why was he here?

"Sheriff Stilinski, what a surprise" Eleanor greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I hate to bother you Eleanor, but I have a few questions that I think you'll be able to answer" he replied.

"Ask away then" Eleanor smiled.

"What do you know about Derek Hale?" the Sheriff asked. "According to my son, your granddaughter spends a lot of time with him."

"Yes Derek and Charlotte are very good friends. They live together in New York. He a fine young man. Charlotte's very fond of him."

"Well this is going to be an awkward conversation then" Stilinski began. "There was an incident at the high school. Derek was involved. I'd like to speak to Charlotte if that's alright."

"She's actually not here. She went out of town last night to visit a friend in L.A." Eleanor replied.

"When did she leave exactly?" Stilinski asked closely.

"I would say some time late afternoon early evening" Eleanor replied. "What's wrong?"

"Eleanor we found blood at the school and it matched Charlotte's" he replied. "It may be nothing, but I am aware of your family's history in this town and the unsolved case on graduation night. You haven't heard from her mother have you?"

"No Siobhan's been missing since that night" she spoke. "If you're implying Derek has done something to her or has involved her mother somehow, I know for a fact you're wrong. Derek would never do anything to put her in harms way."

"I'm just trying to do my job here. If you could get a hold of her and tell her to give me a call, I think it could clear up a lot of things" Stilinski explained. "I don't mean to worry you, but I think you need to prepare yourself for the worst."

Eleanor took a deep breath. She knew Stilinski was only doing his job. He was a good man in her eyes, but he was being too quick with accusations. This whole thing was a mess and Derek and Charlotte were right in the middle of it. "I'll give her a call Sheriff and have her get back to you." Eleanor then shut the door and let out a breath. Derek was a fugitive. Her granddaughter possibly presumed dead. What a story she had to tell them.

* * *

She was hoping it was a joke. Just a cruel joke he was playing on her. "What do you mean?" Charlie stuttered stunned at Derek's words. "You're leaving? Like for good? Without me? Derek you…you can't….why?"

"Charlie I can't risk something like last night happen to you again" Derek exclaimed. "I'm not safe." She shook her head in disbelief. He looked like nothing was bothering him at all.

"I was fine Derek" Charlie snapped. "You are being way to paranoid right now. I can protect myself!"

"You can't always do resurrection spell. What if you don't do one and something happens. The Alpha is dangerous and it will do anything. It showed us that last night. The farther you are away from all of this the better" he told her.

"So where am I suppose to go then hmm? My mother can find me anywhere. No place is safer than beside you" she shot back. She walked over closer to him. "When are you going to realize that you are good enough for me? Good enough to be in my life? What am I suppose to do if something happens to you? Derek please…."

Before she could finish she felt herself pulled closer to Derek and suddenly his lips crashed against her own. She was taken aback, but for some reason it felt right. She suddenly pulled away from him and took at step back. She took a deep breath and look at him.

Derek stared right back at him. He had no clue what came over him. He shouldn't have kissed her, but he wanted to. He needed her. She looked as confused as he felt. She caught him off guard when she kissed him again. It felt right between them. He couldn't get enough of her, but a small voice in the back of his mind pulled him back to reality. He wasn't good enough for her. She'd get hurt because of him. He pulled away leaving them both breathless.

"I'm sorry, we can't….I can't" Derek said flustered. "This….it can't happen….."

"Please don't go" she begged softly. She suddenly felt someone else in the room and saw her Gran standing in the doorway, a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry I have to" Derek said. He then walked out of the kitchen leaving Charlie and her Gran. A few moments later the front door slammed shut. Charlie turned to her Gran. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes.

"He told you didn't he?" Eleanor asked.

"I just…I…"Charlie shakily said. She shook her head and quickly fled the kitchen.

* * *

Eleanor walked up to Charlie's room to check on her. She had given her granddaughter some space, but she wanted to know how she was coping. She opened the door to her bedroom and saw her sobbing on her bed. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Oh my sweet girl" Eleanor said softly rubbing her granddaughter's back. "He'll come to his senses. He won't be able to keep away."

"I think he really meant it this time Gran" Charlie whimpered.

"Are you more upset that he's leaving or that he kissed you right before he left?" Eleanor asked. Charlie looked at her and then looked away. "It's okay to feel something for him. I know you've cared about him for a while, but he'll come back for you. He always does. He really cares about you Charlotte."

"Then why is he doing this?" Charlie exclaimed. "He promised he'd never leave. He said he'd always be there for me."

"He's afraid of losing you sweetheart. He's already lost his whole family, you'll all he has left and if he loses you I don't know what he would do. Take a deep breathe darling. Everything will work out. If you really care about him, don't let him go. Control the situation yourself" Eleanor told her. She leaned forward and kissed her granddaughter's forehead. She really wanted to give it to Derek Hale at the moment.

"I could always spell him" Eleanor smiled trying to lighten the mood. "I have this wonderful new spell for turning someone into an animal."

Charlie smiled slightly and laughed a little. "I don't think that will work too well on Derek."

"I suppose that's true. Honey I don't mean to stress you out even more, but Charlotte there's something else….Derek's the prime suspect for last night" Eleanor began.

"Wait what?" Charlie exclaimed sitting up in bed and facing her grandmother.

"That's what I was going to tell you earlier. The police think Derek is responsible for the incident at the school and you're presumed either involved or missing. They found your blood at the school" Eleanor explained. Charlie quickly got out of bed and picked up her jacket lying on her chair. "Where are you going?" her Gran asked.

"Derek went to go look for Scott. It's his first full moon. If the cops think that he's a fugitive, then they're out looking for him right now" she said putting on her jacket. "I need to help him."

"But Derek said he didn't want you around him" Eleanor said trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah well you know what. I'm tired of people deciding what's best for me. Damn it, its my life. I'm taking control of it. He's stuck with me. He doesn't get to choose for me anymore" Charlie snapped. She quickly stormed out of her room and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"More like me everyday" Eleanor said grinning. "Oh I love it."

* * *

Derek helped Scott back into his room. His shift had caused him to loose control. Derek had managed to find him in time before he hurt someone else. His mind kept going back to Charlie. He hated himself for what he had done earlier. She probably hated him too, but right now Scott was his problem. He helped the teen to his bed

"Thanks" Scott said. Derek began to walk away. "Wait" Scott stopped him.

Derek stopped and turned back towards him. He looked at Scott. He was in over his head. He almost felt sorry for him. He didn't want any of this.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked.

Derek stood silent for a moment. "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Scott exclaimed.

"You have to kill the one that bit you" Derek replied

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott frowned in response as Derek nodded. Scott huffed in disbelief.

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him" Derek told him.

* * *

Stiles walked through the woods and back toward his jeep. He had tried calling Scott multiple times, but there was no answer. He sighed and hopped into his jeep.

"Hi Stiles"

Stiles screamed and saw Charlie outside of his jeep. She opened the door and got into the car.

"Jesus Christ!" Stiles yelled. "Stop doing that damn it. You are seriously going to kill me."

"Sorry" Charlie chuckled. "Force of habit I guess."

"Where's your other half" Stiles asked.

"Don't know. He doesn't want me involved in any of this anymore" she shrugged. "He's probably out looking for Scott."

"And why are you here?" Stiles glared.

"And here I thought we were friends" Charlie pouted. "I'm here to help you and Scott. Derek doesn't want my help. Why not help you guys? You guys seriously need some"

"Wait so you're going against what Derek wants?" Stiles asked. "You're really not afraid of him?"

"I'm a very stubborn redhead" she smirked. "Derek's never scared me."

**There you have it! It turned out a little different than what I originally planned. I was going to do some more flashbacks, but I figured that I didn't want to reveal too much all at once. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I keep getting so many story alerts and it makes me so excited to know that every time I post a new chapter, more people are finding this story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. If you are, as always feel free to let me know. I hope to have a new chapter up soon! Read and review!**


	13. Wolfsbane

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Adrian Harris stood in his dark classroom at the high school cleaning his chalkboard. Setting the eraser down, he grabbed his coat and began to pack his things up for the evening. He noticed a crumbled piece of paper on his desk and picked it up, opening it. On it was a list of all of his family members with red X's by their names. His name appeared at the bottom without an X. He suddenly became fearful, grabbing the piece of paper, began to leave. He then heard a loud growl behind him.

"Please don't kill me" Harris begged.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" the voice said behind him.

"Laura - Laura Hale" Harris breathed.

"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you" the voice said. 'Turn around!"

"No. Please" Harris begged once more.

"Look at me. Look at what you've done!" the voice demanded before throwing chair at the chalkboard. Just another chair was about to be thrown, Derek appeared and grabbed Harris.

"Get down!" he yelled. The two of them looked up and saw that the Alpha was gone. Suddenly sirens and lights appeared outside of the window of the school

"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building" a cop said. Derek looked at the door once more. He lost his chance to get the Alpha and to end everything.

* * *

Derek ran down a dark road with the cops right behind him. He had no clue where he could go or run. All he knew is that he had to run faster.

"Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest" the sheriff told his men as they followed Derek.

Derek ran faster when suddenly another car appeared and he slide to the ground and quickly got up running in the opposite direction. Inside the car sat Chris Argent on the phone with Kate.

"He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works" Chris told his sister on the phone watching Derek run from the police.

"Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?" Kate asked quickly.

"Yeah, into the Iron Works" Chris told his sister.

"Running?" Kate asked once more.

"Yes, running!" Chris said before hanging up.

* * *

"If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?" Kate exclaimed putting down her phone. Her eyes glared at the car in front of her. "Let me guess Derek, you got your witchy girlfriend to do it" she sneered. "How adorable."

* * *

However, she was wrong. In the Camaro wasn't Charlie, but instead was Scott and Stiles. The Camaro sped down the street with Kate in hot pursuit.

"Faster?" Scott asked.

Stiles turned and looked behind him and saw the car that was right behind him. "Much faster." Scott pushed his foot down on the pedal harder increasing the speed.

* * *

The sheriff and his men quickly got out of their cars, believing they had Derek cornered.

"Come on, get the dogs" Sheriff Stilinksi yelled. The dogs were let loose and ran in the direction of Derek. Derek quickly ran and then turned sneering at them, his eyes flashing blue. The dogs quickly retreated back to the police.

"What the hell?" the sheriff asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott continued to speed away from Kate's car.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here" Stiles exclaimed as the car got closer and closer.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us" Scott shot back.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us!" Stiles yelled. Scott quickly turned and the car went in the opposite direction.

"They're gone" Stiles stated. He turned on his wakkie talkie to any news on Derek.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works" they heard his dad say. The two teenage boys looked at one another.

* * *

Derek quickly walked through the iron works to find an exit when suddenly a blast hit the machine he was by causing a flash of light. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Once his vision cleared, he saw Chris Argent with a gun pointed right at him. He quickly ran for cover as the hunter shot at him.

"Hey Chris!" Charlie yelled appearing out of nowhere. She threw her arm in the air sending Chris Argent flying against the wall of the iron works.

"Charlie what the hell are you doing here?" Derek yelled at her.

"Saving your ass as usual" she shot back as the Camaro sped towards them.

"Get in" Stiles yelled. Derek and Charlie quickly ran to the car as Chris began to fire bullets at the two of them.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott huffed.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled.

"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up" Derek complained.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs – " Stiles protested. Derek looked at Stiles glaring angrily.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek glared at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it" Scott huffed.

"Dumbass mistake is an understatement" Charlie glared. "The cops have been bothering my grandmother and I'm suppose to call the cops and tell them if I'm involved in any of this. You screwed up big time."

"Why the hell are you even here?" Derek said turning around and sneering at her.

"Well considering you don't want my help, I figured the teenagers would and actually appreciate it" she shot back. "You're welcome for saving you!"

"I told you not to get involved" Derek exclaimed.

"What are you going to do about it Derek?" Charlie snapped leaning forward. "Huh? Kiss me again to shut me up."

Stiles and Scott look at one another. Stiles could barely contain his excitement over the sight of Charlie standing up to Derek.

"You know if you two want us to pull over so you can get a room…."

"Shut up!" Charlie and Derek said together glaring at Stiles.

"All right" Stiles rolled his eyes. " Lets get back to our problem. How did you find the Alpha?" Derek looked at the teenagers silently.

"Derek they asked you a question" Charlie sneered.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott snapped.

"Yeah, both of us" Stiles sneered. He saw Derek glare at him angrily and Charlie grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him to the backseat. "Or just him. I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris" Derek began to explain.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles said moving forward.

"Yes" Charlie piped in.

"Why him?" Scott asked frowning.

"I don't know yet" Derek shrugged.

"What's the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol" Derek replied showing them a piece of paper. The symbol had a wolf and a sun on. Scott sighed angrily causing Derek to frown. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace" Scott began. "Allison's necklace."

* * *

Charlie spent the majority of the next day at the high school. She kept a close eye on both Stiles and Scott. At times she felt that something was watching her, but no one was ever around. She assumed if it was the Alpha, she would be dead once more and if it was Derek, she wasn't sure why he would still be keeping an eye on her especially since he told her he didn't want her involved in anything. The end of the day bell rung snapping her out of her thoughts. She waited at Stiles's jeep until he got out. The moment Stiles's saw her his face went from confusion to excitement, and then a long glare.

"Where have you been lurking?" Stiles asked her.

"I don't lurk, I sneak" Charlie smirked. "I've just been keeping a close eye on you two throughout the day. You're welcome."

"Scott and I don't need a babysitter. We've done fine on our own, besides you're the one that got her throat slashed the other night. Shouldn't someone be looking after you?" Stiles shot back.

"Having magic is a pretty cool thing" Charlie smiled. "Did Scott get the necklace?"

"Not yet" Stiles shook his head. Charlie sighed and gently hit her head against the jeep. "But I have another plan" he told her. "The other night after you and Derek got not killed, someone sent a text to Allison that was from Scott."

"It wasn't him was it?" Charlie spoke.

"No he never sent a text to Allison. I think that if we can trace that text, we can find our Alpha" Stiles exclaimed. "Or at least maybe a lead on where it could be."

"Stiles that's brilliant" Charlie smiled. "Let's go!"

"You are so much more corporative and nicer than Derek. How do you even stand to be around the guy?" he asked.

"The sex is good" she shrugged. Stiles stared at her in shock. "I'm kidding" she laughed. "Derek's my best friend. I accept every part of him."

"So you guys haven't slept together?" Stiles asked. "But you two have kissed…."

"Let's go!" Charlie yelled rolling her and getting in the jeep.

"I'm rooting for you two in some sick kind of way" Stiles shot back. "Just trying to be supportive. God!"

* * *

"You sure your dad won't arrest me?" Charlie asked as she and Stiles walked into his room.

"All you got to do is tell him how you weren't involved" he replied sitting down at his computer. "Easy as pie." Charlie shrugged, but nodded. She had this strange feeling someone was watching both her and Stiles and turned around. There stood Derek in the corner. Before she could say anything to the teen, the sheriff was heard.

"Hey, Stiles!"

"Yo, D—Derek" Stiles said turning around and seeing Derek behind him. Derek put a finger to his lips and motioned for Stiles to handle his dad. "I, um –" the teen stuttered going out of his room and closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek whispered.

"I told you I'm helping" Charlie whispered back. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for something else to happen."

"Well what if something happens to you?" he shot back.

"Derek I can protect myself" she frowned.

"You shouldn't have to. It's not your job to protect yourself" Derek told her.

"And it's your job?" Charlie snapped.

"Yes" Derek nodded.

"Why?" Charlie crossed her arms.

"We are not having this conversation right now" Derek growled as Stiles walked back into his room.

"I'm sor - oh!" Stiles said as Derek slammed him against the door.

"Derek stop" Charlie snapped.

"If you say one word" Derek growled.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Stiles said. Derek slowly relaxed. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles said hitting Derek on the shoulder. Derek nodded after a moment and stepped back, letting the teen go and straightening his jacket. Stiles did the same thing to Derek before walking away. The werewolf slightly lunged at him.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles gasped walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there" Stiles explained.

"So?" Derek shrugged.

"So it wasn't Scott. God she's so much nicer about things and willing to put the pieces together" Stiles sighed.

"I do try my hardest" Charlie smiled. Derek glared over at Charlie. "Oh don't be such a sour wolf. It won't kill you to be nice for once."

Derek sighed and turned his attention back to Stiles. "Well, can you find out who sent it?" he asked.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can" Stiles replied.

* * *

Charlie sat on Stiles's bed one her phone while Derek sat in a chair reading a book, when one of the kids Scott and Stiles's went to high school with, a boy named Danny came over.

"You want me to do what?" Danny frowned in confusion.

"Trace a text" Stiles said simply.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do" Danny protested.

"And we will, once you trace the text" Stiles sighed.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked.

"I - I looked up your arrest report, so –" Stiles replied awkwardly.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "I - I was 13. They dropped the charges." Charlie looked up and frowned at him. What the hell did a thirteen year old need to hack a computer for? And she thought she had a strange time growing up.

"Eh…" Stiles shrugged.

"No, we're doing lab work" Danny shot back sitting down. Stiles began to type on his computer, clearly annoyed.

"Who are they again?" Danny asked looking over at Charlie and Derek

"Um, my cousins – Miguel and Sophia" Stiles replied. Derek looked up from his book and stared at Stiles. Charlie just shook her head in disbelief.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked. "And haven't I seen her on the news for something?"

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. She's just got one of those faces" Stiles replied quickly. Hey, Miguel." Derek looked slowly up from his book at Stiles. "I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts" he said looking over at Derek. Derek shut his book and stood up, walking over to Stiles's dresser, taking his shirt off in the process. Charlie looked at him and then quickly back down, mentally yelling at herself.

"So anyway" Stiles said turning his attention back to Danny. "I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably – "

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek interrupted him.

"Yes?" Stiles said turning around to face Derek.

"This - no fit" Derek said holding a shirt. Charlie looked over at Stiles and Danny. Danny was staring happily at Derek shirtless. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Danny was enjoying the view.

"Then try something else on. Sorry" Stiles said to Danny. He noticed Danny staring at Derek and Stiles' mouth dropped. He looked over at Charlie who was grinning and on the verge of laughing. Derek put on another shirt, one with orange and blue stripes.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"The shirt" Stiles replied.

"It's - it's not really his color" Danny said honestly. Derek took off the shirt once more to look for another one.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles smirked.

"You're a horrible person" Danny glared at Stiles.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night" Stiles smirked. "Anyway, about that text."

"Stiles! None of these fit" Derek growled loudly. Stiles tried to keep from laughing as Danny smirked.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text" Danny replied quickly. Stiles grinned like an idiot over at Charlie. She rolled her eyes at him as the teen threw his arms up in the air since he got his way. She went back to looking at her phone, not noticing Derek's continuous glances at her.

* * *

An hour later Danny was able to finally trace the text to who sent it and Derek finally was able to find a shirt, much to Danny's dismay. Charlie and Derek stood behind the teenage boys to see the origin of the text. The red head's eyes grew at the sight of the name of the sender.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one" Danny told the group.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek frowned.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right" Stiles said quickly. Charlie kept quiet while looking at the name of the account. It didn't make any sense. The account was registered to Melissa McCall, Scott's mother.

* * *

Stiles, Charlie, and Derek sat in the jeep in front of the hospital. Stiles was on the phone with Scott, but didn't mention anything about his mother's computer. Scott was able to get the necklace from Allison.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing" Stiles replied.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something" Derek said grabbing Stiles arm for the phone.

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line" Scott replied.

"Man, you're not going to play if you're not here to start" Scott told his best friend.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks" Stiles told Scott.

"You're not going to make it" Derek spoke as Stiles hung up.

"I know" Stiles nodded sadly. Charlie felt bad for the kid. He was really excited about the game, Charlie could tell.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Not till we find out the truth" Stiles replied.

"Not a bad plan" Charlie nodded.

"By the way, one more thing" Derek looked over at Stiles.

"Yeah" Stiles looked at Derek. Derek grabbed him and slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"Oh my god!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for. Go" Derek yelled. "Go!" Stiles glared angrily and got out of the car slamming the door.

"I'll go with him" Charlie said getting ready to get out of the jeep. Derek grabbed her arm in an attempt to make her stay.

"Charlie…" Derek began. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She pulled away leaving him surprised.

"Just trust me. I'll be fine" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" Derek began. "For everything."

"Well you're going to have to do a lot more than apologize" she smirked. "I'll be back."

"That kiss earlier….I didn't do it to shut you up…It meant something to me" Derek spoke again. "Once this is over, we should probably talk about everything."

Charlie licked her lips. Derek's words surprised her. She nodded quickly got out of the car. Derek smiled slightly still feeling the tingling sensation from the kiss on his lips. Maybe there was hope for the two of them.

* * *

"Yeah, I said I can't find her" Stiles told Derek on the phone walking down the hallway. The hospital was deserted. Charlie had gone off to find anyone, but it appeared no one was there.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle" Derek replied. Stiles saw Charlie walked around the corner shaking her head. She couldn't find anyone.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either" Stiles told him looking through the empty hospital room.

"What?" Derek asked.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek" Stiles said.

There was dead silence on the phone for a moment. "Stiles, Charlie get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yelled. Stiles pulled the phone down from his ear and looked at Charlie terrified.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Charlie asked. She saw him looked over at something. Behind her stood Peter. It hit her. Peter was the Alpha all along.

"You must be Stiles" Peter smiled. "Hello again Charlie." Stiles and Charlie quickly moved away from him and turned to run.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Peter's nurse stood right behind them glaring evilly at them. They were in between two psychopaths.

"You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm going to die" Stiles said flustered freaking out about being in the middle of two werewolves. "Charlie we're going to die!" Suddenly Derek appeared and knocked the nurse out with her elbow, causing her to collapse to the floor.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter looked at his nephew.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people" Derek said. "Get out of the way" he looked at Charlie and Stiles.

Charlie grabbed Stiles's arm. "Aw, damn" he before the two of them dropped to the ground to get out of the way.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asked walking towards Derek. "One of my own family? " Derek growled loudly at Peter causing his eyes to flash bright blue and his fangs appear. He jumped against the wall and towards Peter who grabbed him and slammed him against it. Charlie grabbed Stiles to move him out of the way as the two werewolves fought one another.

"Stiles get her out of here!" Derek yelled struggling with Peter. Peter grabbed him and slammed him to the floor. Stiles grabbed the witch and pulled her up the ground and the pair quickly fled the scene.

Peter looked down on Derek and grabbed his throat with his hand pulling him up and dragging him across the floor. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He dropped Derek to the floor and went over to his nurse grabbing keys out of her pocket.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked punching his uncle in the face. Peter grabbed him once more and kicked him across the hallway of the hospital.

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years?" Peter asked as Derek tried to get up. "Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process." Derek tried to hit Peter once more, but he grabbed his fist crushing it with his bare hand. "I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you" he said before throwing Derek through the window of one of the hospital desks. Derek groaned in pain and attempted to crawl away with Peter right behind him.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Stiles exclaimed as he and Charlie ran out of the hospital. "Oh my god he's the Alpha! Derek's comatose uncle is the freaking Alpha! What are we going to do?! Charlie what are we going to do!"

"I need to go get him" Charlie responded. Stiles grabbed him to keep her from running back into the hospital.

"You'll get yourself killed and then Derek's going to kill me for getting you killed. Lots of killing will happen and no one wants that!" Stiles protested. "We need another plan" he said letting her go. "We can't both die. I'm too young and you are way too good looking to die!"

"Stiles calm the hell down first" Charlie yelled. "We don't need two people freaking out."

"Did you know about this? Did your witchy juju pick up on this?" Stiles exclaimed. "We are going to die! Derek is probably getting shredded right now."

"Hey don't talk like that!" Charlie snapped. She stood in front of him for a moment, silent. "Stiles what we're going to do is get in your car and we need to get to the school. Scott doesn't know and once Peter's done doing whatever it is he's doing to Derek, he's going to go after Scott and god knows who else. Now pull yourself together or I'm going to smack the crap out of you." Stiles started at Charlie wide-eyed, fearful of her threat.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise" she told him. "I can try to protect you and Scott from Peter, but we need to go now!"

**There you have it! A nice long chapter for you guys! I'm really proud of how this turned out. Thank you as always for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I continue to look forward to hearing from you all regarding your thoughts. I've been enjoying writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it thus far. Season 4 starts tomorrow and I am really excited to see how everything will play out. I am planning on continuing this story into season 2 and so on. Read and review! Next chapter will probably be up in a few days!**


	14. Co-Captain

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Stiles and Charlie drove down the road to the high school. They were both completely in shock that Peter was the Alpha. Charlie hoped that Derek was okay. She had to figure out what to do if he wasn't. She took a deep breath and sighed. What a night it had been.

"Okay" Stiles began speeding down the road. "How exactly are you going to protect us from Peter?"

"I'm working on it" Charlie replied nodding her head and biting her lip.

"Like how are you going to protect a non-werewolf or oh somewhere like me from psychopath?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm working on it" she shot back. "I'm going to be able to do it, I just need to figure out what to do exactly. I don't have much experience during with killer Alpha's."

"Okay calm down. Char just breathe. I know you're upset about Derek, but do you honestly think Peter would kill him?" he asked.

"He killed Laura, Stiles. His niece" Charlie began. "I don't know what else he's capable of. He's after Scott and he'll do anything to get him."

"We can't let that happen" Stiles looked at her. The pair then sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry you missed your first lacrosse game" she looked over at him sadly.

"There'll be other games" Stiles shrugged.

"I'll make you a deal. If we both make it out of this alive, I'll be at your next game" Charlie said smiling.

"Really?" Stiles smiled.

"Yes" Charlie nodded. "I will be your cheerleader."

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you" Stiles replied. "With your mom that is. No one deserves to go through any of that."

"Thanks buddy" Charlie smiled at him. "Sorry you've gotten dragged into all of this."

"Ehh, keeps my life interesting" Stiles smirked.

* * *

Scott walked through the locker room after a shower. They had won the game and were headed to states. However, it wasn't on his mind. Jackson knew what he was and wanted to be turned. His relationship with Allison was at a standstill and there was still no sign or even word from Stiles.

"By the way, McCall - Apology accepted" Danny said snapping Scott out of his thoughts.

"I didn't apologize" Scott frowned.

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me" Danny told him.

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored" Scott replied.

"Apology accepted" Danny smiled throwing his backpack over his shoulder and leaving the locker rom.

Scott reached into his locker when the lights in the locker room went completely out.

"Danny?" Scott called out. He walked around the locker room towards the light switch. Flipping it on and off nothing happen. He noticed a lacrosse ball rolling on the floor and began to walk toward it. Something didn't feel right. He went to pick up the ball walked towards the shower. He jumped when he saw Derek standing there. "What the hell - Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" he exclaimed. Derek looked at something behind him silently. It was Derek's uncle, fully healed.

"I really don't get Lacrosse" Peter spoke.

Peter was the Alpha."It was you –" Scott realized.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm" Peter stood and thought for a minute. "I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people" Scott growled.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include-" Peter stopped for a moment trying to remember the Argent girl's name. He looked over at Derek for an answer.

"Allison" Derek said simply.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister? He tried to kill Charlie, the one person you actually care about!" Scott exclaimed looking at Derek.

"Actually I would have killed her had it not been for that pesky resurrection spell. She's quite crafty and resourceful compared to most witches, but lets not get into specifics" Peter smiled.

"It was a mistake" Derek only said.

"What?" Scott frowned in disbelief.

"It happens" Derek replied.

"Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential" Peter said.

"By killing my friends" Scott stated.

"Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most" Peter replied.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that" Scott told him. Peter walked toward Scott causing him to look behind at Derek, seeing if there would be any help from him.

"Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective" Peter said before sinking his claws into the back of Scott's neck.

* * *

Charlie ran after Stiles into the locker room of the high school. Scott sat in the dark alone and shaking.

"Dude, we have a huge problem" Stiles told him quickly.

"Trust me - I know" Scott replied. He looked up at Charlie. "Derek's working with Peter."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed. "Please tell me you're lying!"

"I'm not. He didn't even bat an eyelash when I mentioned how he killed his sister or even you" Scott explained. Charlie ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe this.

"I need to get out of here. I need to let my Gran know what's going on. Maybe she can help. In the mean time. You two. Lay low. Do you hear me?" she spoke. Scott and Stiles nodded in response. "If anything happens or if you don't feel safe. Call me. I don't need to be around you to do a protection spell."

"You lay low too" Stiles said. "We don't need anything happening to our only form of protection that will actually work."

* * *

Eleanor sat at the kitchen table reading a deck of tarot cards. Something wasn't right. She had pulled the same cards multiple times and death was one of them. She sat back in her chair and looked at the clock, wondering where Charlie was. She heard the front door open and footsteps. Charlie appeared in the doorway out of breath.

"It's Peter" she replied quickly to her grandmother.

"What?" Eleanor frowned.

"Peter Hale is the Alpha Gran. He's the one who bit Scott and killed Laura and all those other people" Charlie explained.

Eleanor sat down at the kitchen table. "Oh my god" she whispered. "All these years. I should have seen it."

"Gran it's no one's fault. We can't think about that" Charlie told her "He's going to go after Scott. We have to do something."

"He might try to get to Scott by those he's close to" Eleanor said. "Where's Derek?"

Charlie looked at her grandmother silently for a moment. "He's with Peter. I don't know what Peter said to him, but Scott said he's siding with him."

"I'll do a protection spell here, get to the guest house and do one there. It should keep him out for at least a little while" Eleanor said. Charlie nodded before walking outside towards the guesthouse. She pulled out her keys from her pocket and heard a wolf howl. She stopped and turned around, looking to make sure there was no one in the backyard. She put her key into the lock and went inside. The guesthouse was completely dark, so she switched on the lights. She stopped. Something didn't feel right.

"If this is the part where you try to slash my throat again, I wouldn't try it. My powers get a little out of control when my emotions are all over the place" she sneered. She turned to see Peter and Derek right behind her. Derek looked at her emotionless, stale faced, and silent.

"So you are with him now" she stated. "Really Derek? Going to see past the fact that he killed Laura and tried to kill the two of us. Did you get thrown against a wall too many times at the hospital?"

"I forgot how feisty you were Charlie" Peter smirked. "It was always one of your qualities that I wasn't a fan of."

"Well I never liked any of your qualities Peter, so I guess we're even" Charlie snapped. "So are we just going to keep insulting each other or are you going to kill me?"

"Oh I'm not here to kill you" Peter smirked. "Not yet at least. You see if I killed you, Derek here wouldn't stick with me and that's a bit of a problem. You're his weakness. You always have been. The day he met you started it all. Weaknesses are terrible things for a werewolf. It makes us vulnerable. However, you're powerful. Powerful enough to keep you around. So here's the deal you help me avenge my family's death and then you and Derek can ride off into the sunset together and finally start that relationship that you both are so scared to admit you want." She looked at Derek, his face stayed emotionless. She was hoping that he would given her some sort of signal that he was playing Peter and wasn't actually going along with this.

Charlie looked over at Derek and then at Peter. "No" she glared at the Alpha. "I'm not interested in becoming like my mother."

"Pity. I can't say I'm completely surprised. However don't you feel something for him Charlie? He has kissed you numerous times, protected you, barely even left your side these past few years" Peter grinned. "I could always turn her Derek. Then you two could be together forever, I think her body is strong enough to handle the bite unlike the last one." He said.

Derek looked over at her and opened his mouth. "No" he only said.

"Really? And why is that?" Peter asked his nephew.

"She's nothing to me. She's just a distraction" Derek began. "She was just someone to fill my time. Kissing her meant nothing. Getting her to sleep with me would have been nice but it would have been nothing more than a good screw."

Charlie felt her eyes fill up with tears. It wasn't real. Everything he said wasn't real. She felt like she was about to explode. It wasn't real. She looked at Derek again trying to get something out of him.

"Derek I think you might have hurt her feelings" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Get. Out. Now" she sneered. Suddenly all the candles around the living room lit up in flames. The front doors to the guesthouse flew open and she sent both Peter and Derek flying out of the guest house outside."Spiritus ducentia protégé me" she chanted before the doors shut and the candles went out. She was protected now. She collapsed to the floor in tears. No protection spell would make her feel safe. Not anymore. The one person who made her feel safe was gone for good.

* * *

Jackson stood in the locker room lifting weights and listening to music."What the hell?" he yelled once his his music shut off. He angrily got up and walked towards where his speakers were. "Hey" he said.

"I like your taste in music" Derek said holding up Jackson's iPod "I haven't heard this one - in a long time." He then put the iPod into the speaker and hit play.

Jackson grabbed a lacrosse stick. "I'm not scared of you" he said. "Come on. I'm not afraid.

"Yeah" Derek said getting up and walking towards him. "You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us." With that Derek began to walk out of the locker room with Jackson close behind unbeknownst that Kate was in the hallway watching them leave.

* * *

Charlie sat outside of the guesthouse in a chair on the phone with Stiles. He had surprisingly called her to check on her. She explained what had happened with Derek and Peter and he was ready to come over and check on her, keeping her company.

"I'm fine Stiles" Charlie told him "Being alone is what's been for me right now." She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"Charlie you had your heart pretty much ripped out last night and stepped on multiple times" Stiles shot back. "I don't think being alone is the best thing. You don't know what can happen when you're upset."

"It's not like I'm going to off myself" Charlie snapped picking up her sketch book from a nearby table. "I just need to process everything. Like I said I'm fine. I'll deal with it." She flipped through it and a piece of folded paper dropped out of it. She opened it and written on it was Derek's phone number written in his handwriting followed by a three digit number below.

"Well I know you're powers can get out of whack, you could blow up yourself

"Stiles I need to call you back" she said quickly before handing up. She quickly dialed the number.

"You've reached Derek…" she heard Derek's voicemail say. She typed the code on the phone keyboard. After a moment a silence, she heard Derek's voice.

"Charlie listen to me…." Before she could finish hearing the rest of the message something hit her head from behind causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Kate Argent stood behind her smiling evilly. She pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the back of her neck.

"Hello little witch. Let's have some fun" she sneered. "But first we need to pick up your boyfriend."

* * *

Derek led Jackson to his family's former home.

"This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asked looking at Derek.

"Go ahead" Derek said nodding

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head" Jackson

"Go in" Derek only said. Jackson walked toward the house. He stopped and looked at Derek who motioned for him to go inside once more.

"What's in here?" Jackson asked slightly fearful.

"Everything you want" Derek replied. Jackson turned back around and a few moments later Derek walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's going to be all right. Trust me" he told the teen. The pair walked in together.

"This house - It's the same h – house" Jackson stuttered.

"What'd you say?" Derek frowned

"I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember – everything" Jackson replied.

"You've been here?" Derek questioned.

"No, never. I dreamt it" Jackson said turning around." There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" he said fearfully. Derek's claws came out. " No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it" Jackson pleaded backing away.

"I think you do" Derek growled.

"N - no!" Jackson begged.

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team" Derek yelled.

"Excuse me" a voice said. Derek looked up and saw Scott at the top of the staircase. "Co - captain." Scott jumped from the staircase shifting and jumped in front of Jackson. Derek had shifted as well and growled at him.

"Move!" Derek demanded.

"No" Scott growled.

"Fine. I'll kill you too" Derek sneered. Suddenly they heard an arrow launched and there was a flash of light. "Cover your eyes!" Derek yelled. Bullets began to be fired everywhere, several hitting Scott. Derek ran for cover and saw Scott injured.

"Scott! Go! Run!" Derek said getting up. He gave Scott enough time to get out of the crossfire before he opened the door to face whatever was outside.

* * *

Kate led Allison down a dark hallway. She didn't know where her aunt was taking her. Her mind kept going back to Scott and wondering where he went off to, but when her aunt texted that they needed to talk, she decided to do as she was asked.

"What is this place?" Allison frowned.

"Let's start with the basics" Kate began. "You know how every family has its secrets? "Ours is a little different." She opened a door and walked in with Allison slowly following behind. Kate walked over to a light watching Allison walk in. Allison stopped. There was someone else in there with them. Two people it looked like. Kate turned on the light and as soon as she did there was a loud growl. Allison jumped slightly and gasped. Chained against the wall was some kind of creature. It wasn't human. Beside it was a girl with red hair, who looked ordinary. She frowned realizing she knew the girl. She had seen her around with Derek Hale before. The creature kept growling at them.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked smiling.

**There you have it! Hope you all have enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! I'm always up for feedback and knowing what you guys think. Next chapter is going to be really good I promise. Here's a sneak peak: There's going to be lots of torturing going on. Also I'm possibly in the market for looking for a beta or anyone who'd been willing to listen to ideas. I always find it easier to write when I talk out ideas and I get paranoid that my ideas suck. If you're interested let me know or PM me. So I don't know about you, but the premier last night was pretty awesome. I kind of wish we could skip to it, but there's way too much that needs to happen before we get to that point! Read and Review**


	15. Formality

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Kate's hand turned a dial up. Electical currents went through a number of wires before they met Derek's body shocking him, causing him to scream in pain. Charlie was slowly regaining consciousness, but there was nothing she could do. She watched helplessly as Derek was tortured right beside her. The sulfate was weakening her and she could feel her magic blocked.

"What are you doing to him? Is that going to kill him?" Allison asked concerned.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now" Kate rolled her eyes.

"What is he?" Allison asked staring at Derek

"Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal" Kate said before turning the dial up again. Her aunt walked over to Derek and opened his mouth with her hands. "Come here. See these right here?" she said regarding his teeth. "These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores, is it?"

"This is a joke to you?" Allison exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate looked at her seriously.

"So - it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked unable to stomach what she was hearing her aunt say. This didn't seem real.

"There's actually three of them. Another younger one like him called a beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly ones" Kate said about to take Allison out of the room.

"What about her?" Allison turning around looking at Charlie. "Is she a werewolf too? She looks human"

"No. This one is leverage" Kate smiled walking over towards Charlie. "She's a witch. A very powerful possibly future coven leader and she's going to make us a lot of money. There's a big price on this one's head." Charlie weakly looked up at Kate and glared at her.

"We use different methods for people like her" she explained unchaining Charlie. The witch fell to the ground and weakly groaned. Derek growled angrily at Kate in response. "She can't hurt us" she said. "There's a circle of ashwood around this place so she can't use her fun little powers. The iron sulfate keeps her weak. There's a good amount of it in her system. It's a toxin to her body." She grabbed Charlie and dragged her to a nearby table. Underneath the table was a clear tub of water. She chained Charlie to it.

"This is my favorite method personally" Kate said walking over to a lever. She pulled it down and the table along with Charlie was dunked under the water. The amount of bubbles forming on the surface indicated she was screaming. Derek growled loudly at Kate, hearing Charlie's screams. Kate smirked and lifted the lever back up. "Iron sulfates in the water. Hurts like a bitch. "

Charlie coughed up the water and gasped for air, breathing heavily. Her entire body was in pain. She kept telling herself to fight through it. For Gran, Stiles, Scott, and Derek. She had to stay strong. Kate just smiled at her. "Normally I would have no problem with witches, but due to her association, we have to make some exceptions."

Kate put her arm around her niece and walked over out the room and back into the dark hallway.

"When were they going to tell me?" Allison asked at Kate shut the door.

"They still haven't decided if they're going to tell you" Kate replied.

"Why?" Allison frowned.

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out. Not good" Kate said before walking away.

"What do you mean, not good?" Allison frowned following her aunt.

"They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's going to run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth" Kate explained. "Me? What I see? Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Allison continuing to question her aunt as they walked down the hallway.

"Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part" Kate said simply.

"What's the next part?" Allison wondered.

"You're going to help me catch the second Beta" Kate smiled.

* * *

Scott searched frantically throughout his room for his phone. It had been missing since the night before. Stiles sat in a chair as he watched his friend look all over his room.

"Call it again" Scott looked at Stiles before searching through his desk.

"It's not here" Stiles replied. "Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek" Scott huffed looking under his bed.

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead" Stiles shrugged.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not going to kill him" Scott looked at Stiles.

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek and Charlie to get Peter - problem solved" Stiles said as Scott threw clothes.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek and Charlie! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!" Scott exclaimed.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here? I still don't understand how Charlie can stand to be around him" Stiles made a face at the thought.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die" Scoot replied.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles pleaded. He noticed his best friend's face fall suddenly. "What?"

"My Mom just got home from work" Scott said. He listened to his mom leave a voicemail to Peter, babbling to the voicemail. He felt bad about ruining the date she had.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head in response. "What's she doing?" his friend asked.

"Crying" Scott said sitting on his bed.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone" Stiles sighed.

"I have to" Scott replied.

"Let me call Charlie" Stiles suggested. "Maybe she can help." He dialed her number and after a few rings it went to voicemail. "Nothing" he sighed. Suddenly the phone rang again. It was Charlie calling.

"There you are…"

"You must be Stiles" an unfamiliar woman's voice said interrupting him. "I'm Eleanor, Charlie's grandmother. Charlie's missing."

"Missing what do you mean missing?" Stiles frowned looking at Scott. Stiles quickly pressed the speakerphone button to on.

"She's not here and I can't get a hold of Derek" Eleanor explained. "I've done a tracking spell on both of them and there's nothing. I think the Argents have her."

"The Argents have Derek" Scott spoke up.

"You must be Scott" Eleanor replied. "Listen if the Argents do have her, they are using ashwood to block her magic and more than likely iron sulfate to keep her weak."

"Can that kill her?" Stiles piped in.

"In large doses yes" Eleanor told him. "Please I know you two are just high school boys, but you're apart of this. You have to find them. If the Argents contact anyone from Scotland, someone will come after her."

* * *

Charlie screamed in pain loudly as the knife slide across her skin. Five she counted. Kate had moved on from torturing Derek to her. Five lines with blood spilling from them were on her arms. She was trying hard to keep herself conscious, but she knew the blood loss would only make matters worse. She had to make it through this. She had to stay strong. Her body was getting weaker and weaker.

"You have a nice pair of lungs on you. You're use to this aren't you? The torture. The pain" Kate sneered. "It's just like your graduation night all over again isn't it? Did you ever wonder how your mother found you after all those years?"

"Why am I not surprised" Charlie said looking at Kate. "You were always such a cold hearted bitch who loved to see people suffer. How much did they pay you? Or who did you have to seduce to get you in touch with her? She's never been an easy woman to find." Kate stayed silent and walked back toward the lever, before slamming it down. She smiled as Charlie hit the water, her screams muffled. It was taking everything in her not to let the witch drown. She'd still get paid if she delivered a dead witch. She silently reminded herself that once she killed the Alpha to make some phone calls to Scotland.

"Leave her alone!" Derek screamed. "It's me you want. If you're going to torture someone, do it to me." The hunter rolled her eyes and pulled the lever back up. The table rose back up to the surface. Derek could still hear Charlie's heart faintly, but she was unconscious once more. The blood was smeared all over her arms. He glared at Kate angrily.

"She won't last much longer with the sulfate in her system. You know that. Any more cuts and she could bleed out. I want the Alpha, Derek" Kate snapped. She walked over to another table that had Derek's and Charlie's things on it and began to search through them

"Come on, Derek. He killed your sister" she said going through Derek's wallet. "Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him." Kate pulled out his license. She smiled walking over to him and grabbed his face, laughing. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just want to - kick those people in the face?" She turned around and walked away from him.

"I can think of one" Derek sneered angrily at her.

Kate smirked at his response. "Promise?" she turned around. "Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go. I'll let you both go." She walked back over to his things and grabbed his phone and began to go through it. "All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap." She continued to go through the phone and went to the pictures.

"Aww look at this" she said seeing a lots of pictures of Charlie on the phone. She flashed the picture at Derek, smirking. "You really like her don't you. And here I thought she was just some crush that you would never actually pursue. Does she make you feel alive Derek? Human even? Like you're actually worth something?" Kate walked over to Charlie's unconscious body. "She's pretty Derek. I have to say I am slightly jealous over who has your complete and undivided attention. So what's stopping you? Her mother? The fact that she's a witch? Or are you just too scared to admit that you're in love with her?"

"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death, huh?" Derek snapped.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't want to torture you. I just - want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate smiled.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek shot back .

"No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had" she said walking over towards him. "But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too." She laughed as Derek lunged towards her.

"I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" she bent down and planted a trail of kisses up his chest. Derek felt the anger boil up and looked over at Charlie. He growled loudly at her, his eyes flashing blue. Kate smiled and rubbed her noise against his. "We won't do too much, don't want you to cheat on your girlfriend. Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you." The door opened and another hunter appeared in the doorway. "But he does."

"Use the witch if you need to" she said before walking away.

* * *

Kate sat in a chair with her phone in hand. She had received another voicemail from Chris asking where she was. She sighed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not going to talk - I'm just going to have to kill you and the witch. So say hi to your sister for me" she said placing her hand on the electrical dial. "You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?" Derek stayed silent in response. Kate frowned and turned around, standing up. "Or did you? Did you tell anybody else besides your witch?" Derek looked down at the ground and then slowly back up at Kate.

"Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic?" she frowned. Is it ironic" That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating?" Kate looked at the werewolf once more and then back over at Charlie. She thought quietly to herself for a moment. "History repeating" she spoke walking over to the machine and tapping her fingers on the table. She walked back over to Derek. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott."

* * *

Kate knew about Scott. The bitch knew, Derek thought. He leaned his hand back against the metal bars. How was he supposed to get himself and Charlie out of here alive? Charlie. He looked over at the witch and saw her move. She was gaining consciousness again. He looked at her arm, the blood was drying, but the sulfate was still affecting her.

"Charlie" Derek spoke. "Charlie are you okay."

"I'm fine" she said weakly. "Where's Kate?"

"Out looking for Scott" Derek replied quickly. She figured it out." The two of them stayed silent for a while. Derek wondered when she would bring up the conversation from the night before; he regretted every word of it. He wanted nothing more than to erase that conversation from both of their minds. Charlie looked over at him. She could see him thinking deeply and she knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Did you mean it?" she suddenly asked. "Everything you said? Did you mean what you said?"

"Charlie no. Did you not find my note?" Derek frowned. "There was a voicemail you needed to listen to."

"I never got to listen to the voicemail" Charlie huffed. "The bitch knocked me out just before I got to listen to it. What was on it? More insults?" she asked bitterly.

"Charlie everything I said, it wasn't true" Derek said softly. "It was nothing more than complete lies. I had to get Peter to trust me completely and to protect you from him. The voicemail was supposed to explain all of that."

Charlie smiled slightly and looked at him. "I think I knew somehow. I just did, but I was worried it was in my head." She moved slightly causing her moan in pain.

"Charlie don't move. It'll make it worse. We'll get out of this. I promise you. Stay with me, please. I can't do this without you" Derek pleaded.

"Why is she doing this Derek?" she asked breathing. "I think my mother would prefer to have me delivered alive."

"Because it's Kate" Derek replied. "Do you really want to try and get inside her head?"

"It's a dark place I would assume" Charlie said. She couldn't even begin to imagine what went on in Kate's head.

"She's using you to get to me. This is all my fault" Derek began. "I should have protected you. She's right history is repeating again."

"Derek none of this is your fault. She's did this to me, not you. Please don't blame yourself" Charlie said before coughing. She sighed. The sulfate was burning again. If she ever got herself out of here, Kate Argent was dead.

"Why did you never hate me after you found out?" he asked suddenly.

"Because we all make mistakes. We shouldn't let those mistakes define who we are or our relationships" Charlie said softly. "We have to move forward." Derek let her words sink in. No matter what she always found some kind of good in him. She didn't let what happened define him. He looked at her staring at the ceiling. She stuck by him through everything even though there was always the chance her life was in danger. It hit him. She wasn't scared of losing her life. She was scared of losing him. The same way he felt about her.

Charlie looked over at him and noticed him staring. "What?" she asked frowning.

"I'm scared of losing you" he said after a moment.

"You won't" she replied softly. "I'm scared of losing you too."

"You won't" he smiled slightly. "Hey remind me later to do something."

"Do what?" Charlie asked closing her eyes.

"Remind me to kiss you."

**Another chapter up! We are almost done with season 1. This story will continue into season 2 and then 3A& 3B will be a new one together and then season 4 will have a separate story. Please please please review! I have been getting lots of alerts, favorites, etc., but I really want to hear your guys thoughts. It gives me the motivation to write and if there's anything you don't like that I could fix, staying silent won't help. Read and review please!**


	16. Code Breaker

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**HEADS UP there is some M rated content towards the end!**

**Song Recommendations**

"**Into the West" by Tan Vampires- Derek/Charlie (Guesthouse)**

Scott walked through the woods. He had an idea. He prayed that it would work. Wolf howled to one another to signal their position he remembered. Maybe if he sent out a signal, Derek would hear him and thus leading Scott to him and Charlie. It was the only idea he had left. He carefully climbed onto a rock and stared at the moon, transforming. He let out a loud growl into the night.

* * *

The torturing had stopped for now. Derek found himself trying to stay awake. Every so often he looked over at Charlie. Her breathing was more stable. The sulfate was slowly getting out of her system thankfully, but he still had no way to get her out of here. To get them out. He put his head back down once more and shut his eyes, trying to think of something, anything. He suddenly heard the sound of a wolf howling. He slowly looked up. He knew exactly who it was. Charlie opened her eyes and looked at him. The sound was faint, but she could hear it.

"Charlie it's going to be loud" he looked over at her.

"Stop worrying about me! Just do it!" she shot back.

* * *

Scott looked around the woods. No response. Not even a single sound from anything in the woods. His plan had failed. He wasn't going to be able to find Derek or Charlie. He couldn't help Allison or stop Peter. He began to walk away when he heard a loud wolf howl. With that he took off into the woods.

* * *

Charlie gasped for air once more as the table she was on was raised up from the sulfate water again. It was burning her like crazy. However she was getting used to it surprisingly and this hunter decided to only dunk her for fun once. The hunter grinned at her.

"Such a shame I have to do this" the hunter smirked. "You're a very pretty witch.

"You think I'm pretty?" Charlie glared emotionlessly. "You're not really my type?"

"Good looking?" the hunter asked.

"Sane" Charlie sneered. The hunter just glared at her and looked over at Derek. He was getting weaker by the minute. His body was healing, but not fast enough.

The hunter walked back over to Derek and switched a light on. "Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help" the hunter said showing Derek a baseball bat. "But I need to warn you. I used to play in college." The hunter swung the baseball bat towards the werewolf, but before it hit his body, Derek grabbed it and glared.

"I brought a little help too" he sneered. The hunter turned around frightened and saw Scott right behind. Derek took the opportunity to punch the hunter, knocking him out cold.

Derek pulled the gauze connected to the wires off of his side. "Scott, help me with this" he said looking up at the other shackle on his arm.

"No" Scott said walking towards him.

"What?" Derek frowned in confusion.

"If we say please will you get us out of here?" Charlie quipped from the table.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter" Scott replied.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek exclaimed angrily.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them" Scott explained.

"You know right now we're in the position where that might not be such a bad thing" Charlie said to herself.

"So what?" Derek shot back.

"So tell me how to stop him" Scott demanded.

"You can't! All right?" Derek said trying to break free from his chains. "Now - I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me" Scott stated.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child" Derek yelled at him.

"Maybe you're right" Scott nodded looking up at Derek. But I know you would risk your life to protect Charlie. I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" He flashed the picture of the dead dear with the spiral on it.

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?" Scott continued.

"Where did you get that?" Derek breathed.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was?" Scott asked. Peter's nurse. "They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me."

Derek looked at the teenager angrily leaning back against the wall, unsure of what to feel. He looked back over at Charlie and shut his eyes.

Scott turned around and began to walk away. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other –" Before Scott could finish he heard a crash and turned around quickly. Derek had broken himself free.

"I'll help you" he breathed.

"Hey um not to rush anyone, but I'm not a werewolf and currently there is a circle of ashwood around me and I'm above a tank full of sulfate water, so can someone either break the circle, or get me out please?"

"Scott look for any ash and break the line" Derek instructed as he walked over to Charlie. Scott nodded and vanished in search for the ashwood circle around the room. He broke her chains at her hands and feet. She slowly pulled herself help, her body still feeling sore and weak from Kate's torture.

"Easy there" Derek said noticing her in pain. He picked her up bridal style and helped her off the table. "I got you."

"I found it" Scott said appearing. "Circle's broken."

"Good" Derek nodded looking over at him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Scott asked. "Her grandmother said too much sulfate in her system could kill her."

"I'll worry about that" Derek snapped. He looked down at Charlie in his arms. They were lucky. Had Kate continued to torture her nonstop, she wouldn't be alive right now.

"I'm okay" she looked up at Derek. Derek gently set her down on the ground and Charlie wrapped her arms around his body tightly. Derek pulled her as close as he could to his own body. More than anything he was happy she was okay. Scott watched as the pair embraced and smiled slightly. They were lucky to have each other. Charlie pulled away from Derek shivering. She hadn't realized how cold she truly was until she pulled away from him.

"You're freezing" Derek said walking over and grabbing her leather jacket. He put it around her shoulders and looked down and frowned. The cuts on her arms still looked fresh. Dry blood was smeared all over her arms. He felt his blood boil. Kate did this to her. She was going to pay for it.

"I'm fine" Charlie looked at him when seeing him frown. "Tui gratia Iovis gratia sit cura" she whispered. Derek watched as the wounds closed and healed perfectly. Her skin was smooth as if nothing happened.

"How'd you do that?" Scott frowned.

"Ashwood circle is broken, I'm free to use magic. It's a simple healing spell" Charlie explained looking over at the teen.

"Do you feel alright?" Derek looked down at her. Charlie only responded my leaning forward and catching her lips with his own. He was caught off guard, but it was just what he needed. He knew she was okay in that moment.

"Now I do. You told me to remind you" she smiled. "That was me reminding you." Derek smiled at her before leaning down and gently kissing her once more. He didn't care if Scott saw him let his guard down this once. He needed to do this just in case anything happened to either of them.

"When this is all over" he whispered pulling away. "We'll talk. I promise."

* * *

Scott led Charlie and Derek slowly out of the cellar under the Hale house. Charlie helped Derek walked as he was still weak, much to his protest, but she figured he had a better chance of fighting the Alpha than she did so he needed his strength more.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on" Derek breathed. "Something doesn't feel right." he said looking around the woods.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked looking at Derek.

"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's –"

"No, don't say too easy." Scott said quickly. "People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Derek and Charlie both rolled their eyes at the teen.

"Fine. You're right" Derek nodded after a moment.

Scott sighed deeply. "Thank you."

An arrow was suddenly shot into Derek's shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

"Derek" Charlie screamed falling to the ground along with him. Scott looked around and he saw them. Allison and Kate. Allison had shot the arrow at Derek.

"Now the leg" Kate instructed before Allison fired another arrow, hitting Derek

"Flash bolt" her aunt continued. Scott stared in complete shock at the hunters.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek yelled covering his eyes and grabbing Charlie to protect her.

"Now" Kate said and with that Allison released the arrow, hitting a tree. The arrow blew up to produce a bright light, blinding Scott causing him to fall to the ground.

Derek sat up and quickly pulled out the arrows from his body. He screamed out in pain as he pulled each out. He quickly stood up and grabbed Charlie and Scott.

"Get up! Let's go!" Derek yelled.

"Natural talent" Kate smiled before the two of them got up watching Derek, Charlie and Scott attempt to get away. Derek fell to the ground and Charlie dropped right beside him.

"Scott, go!" Derek yelled. He looked over at Charlie and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Please just get out of here. Run."

"I'm not leaving you" Charlie shot back trying to help him up. She propped him up against her body. "We survive together remember? I'm not afraid of her. Either of them" she said watching Allison walked towards Scott.

"Allison, I can explain" Scott pleaded his vision coming back to him.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying" Allison snapped.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything" Scott exclaimed. "Because everything that I said, everything that I did – "

"Was to protect me" she finished for him.

"Yes" Scott nodded.

Allison looked at him for a moment silently. "I don't believe you."

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself" Kate said walking towards the teens with a gun in her hand.

"You - you said we were just going to catch them?" Allison frowned at her aunt.

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them. See?" Kate said before pulling the trigger and firing at Derek causing Charlie to scream. "Not that hard." She pointed the gun straight at Charlie's head and fired, but the bullet bounced off an invisible force and onto a tree.

"You can't hide in your little protection spell forever witch. Your days of hiding behind your boyfriend and your spells have come to an end" Kate sneered. Charlie just stared at her angrily. Kate smiled and then walked over towards Allison.

Charlie looked down at Derek. He groaned in pain from the bullet wound. She quickly had an idea and pulled out a small knife from her jacket pocket. She sliced her palm open and placed it over the wound and began to chant in Latin. Derek slowly felt the wound healing faster than it normally would.

"Stay down" she whispered. "Scott's going to need you soon." She looked around, her eyes full of fear.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Derek frowned.

"Peter's here" she said looking up at the Hale house.

* * *

"Oh, no - I know that look. That's the you're going to have to do it yourself look" Kate sighed at Allison before pointing the gun at Scott.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison exclaimed. Her aunt shoved her to the ground.

"I love those brown eyes" Kate spoke.

"Kate!" Chris Argent's voice was heard before he appeared walking towards his sister. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do" Kate told her brother.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human" Chris sneered. "Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us" Allison whispered. Kate looked at her brother and continued to point the gun at Scott.

"Put the gun down" Chris said again. He pulled the trigger and hit the tree right behind her. Kate looked at her brother in disbelief. "Before I put you down" he finished.

There was complete silence in the woods for a moment before the front door to the Hale house slowly creaked open.

"Allison, get back" Chris instructed. Everyone walked away from the house; the hunters put their weapons up. Charlie slowly stood up and looked towards the house.

"What is it?" Allison asked frightened.

"It's the Alpha" Scott said his eyes changing color. The Alpha ran out of the house and circled the group knocking down Chris, Allison, and Scott, leaving only Kate standing.

"Come on!" Kate said pointing her gun. "Come on!" She turned around and Peter grabbed her arm tightly causing her to fire her gun several times. Peter continued to bend back her arm and grabbed her throat, throwing her on the porch of the house. Peter walked over towards the porch and grabbed the hunter, dragging her inside.

"No!" Allison screamed running towards the house.

Charlie watched the scene and looked down, seeing that Derek had disappeared. She shook her head and sighed. "God I'm going to regret this" she said before running after Allison in the house.

* * *

Allison ran inside the house. She saw Peter with his hand clutched around Kate's throat. Allison began to go towards the pair when Charlie ran in.

"Allison stay back" Charlie said grabbing the teen's arm.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged" Peter said digging his claws into Kate's throat. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize." Allison looked at her aunt helpless, tears forming in her eyes.

"Peter don't do this" Charlie spoke. "She's not worth it."

"I'm surprised that you of all people are sticking up for her" Peter began shakily. "She is the reason that Derek left you all those years. The reason that he is the way he is. Why he's so scared of getting close to someone again. She killed your family too." He looked back at Kate. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live."

"I'm sorry" Kate said after a moment. With that Peter slashed her throat open causing Kate to fall to the ground, dead.

Allison ran towards her aunt. Charlie grabbed her in her arms to stop her. Allison gasped with tears in her eyes.

"Allison stop" Charlie began. "It's….it's too late."

Peter looked at Allison and Charlie and sighed. "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere." He began to walk towards the girls and Charlie moved Allison behind her in an attempt to protect her. Scott suddenly appeared out of nowhere and growled at Peter. He rolled his eyes at Scott. Peter then looked to the side and saw Derek emerge as well.

"Run!" Scott told Allison. Charlie grabbed the teenage girl and led her to a way out of the house.

"Allison go find your dad" Charlie instructed.

"What about you? He could kill you too!" Allison asked. Charlie stared at the teen in disbelief. She was trying to kill them only a few minutes earlier. She shook her head and looked at the teen.

"No offense to your dead aunt, but if she couldn't kill me, the Alpha can't either and trust me he's already tried a few times" Charlie said. "Go find your dad cause if Derek and Scott can't stop Peter, we're going to need all the help we can get. Go!" Allison nodded and ran off into the darkness.

"Alright my good dead streak for the week has been used up. I'm going to be selfish for the rest of the week" With that she ran back into the house just in time to see Peter throw Scott out the window. She saw Derek attempting to get up from the floor. Running over to him she grabbed him and pulled him up.

"You know I feel like lately, I've been saving you more than usual" she huffed.

"Well I have been protecting you for the last couple of years" Derek winched in pain. "You have a lot of catching up to do." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He was tempted to kiss her again, just so he would know that she was still alive, but now wasn't the time. They suddenly heard a car horn beep and pulled away. Derek looked towards the outside and looked back at her.

"Stiles" he spoke.

* * *

Outside Stiles got quickly got out of Jackson's car and threw a chemistry beaker at Peter. Peter caught it without any problem.

"Oh, damn" Stiles said sighing at his failure.

"Allison!" Scott yelled over towards her. The teen quickly picked up her bow and shot an arrow at the beaker causing it to explode and light Peter on fire. Stiles looked over at Jackson who threw the other beaker at Peter. The teens watched as Peter growled loudly and burned. He began to charge towards Allison.

"No!" Scott yelled running towards him and kicking him away. Peter fell to the ground completely burned. All the teens looked in disbelief over what had happened.

Allison walked over to Scott. She kneeled down and looked at him. Leaning forward she gently kissed him as he resorted back to his human form.

"Why did you do that?" Scott frowned.

"Because I love you" she smiled slightly.

Scott looked over at Chris Argent. He didn't look pleased with the fact that his daughter was kissing a werewolf. Scott suddenly heard the leaves crack and turned to see Charlie and Derek walking towards Peter's body. Charlie stopped as Derek went over to his uncle. He stood over his uncle's body and kneeled down.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you" Scott said running oer to Derek. "If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Derek kept quiet for a moment and looked over at Charlie.

"Oh my god!" Charlie suddenly spoke. She knew exactly what he was about to do. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did.

"What? What is going to do Charlie?" Stiles asked running over to her. She stayed quiet and shook her head in response. Derek looked over at her. She looked at him pleadingly to stop. What he was about to do would change everything.

"You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter was barely able to get out his eyes flashing red. Derek raised a claw and Charlie felt her legs become wobbly. Stiles caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled as Derek slashed Peter's throat.

Derek stood up and turned to everyone. "I'm the Alpha now" he said his eyes flashing red.

* * *

Everything after felt like a blur. It was almost as if she blacked out of for a while. Maybe it was the psychological effects of being tortured for hours upon end by Derek's ex. Maybe the sulfate was getting to her still. Or the fact that Kate tried to blow her brains out. Maybe it was the healing spell she did that made her so out of it. Or the blood. All the blood. The next thing Charlie knew she was following Stiles and Scott to down the hospital hallway.

"Why am I here again?" she suddenly spoke.

"We need to see if Lydia is going to be joining our resident werewolves" Stiles explained. "We'd ask you know who, but I don't think this is the best time. So you're our go to person for all things werewolf."

Charlie shrugged in response as the teens walked into the hospital room. She saw a redhead lying asleep in the bed. She didn't know much about Lydia Martin, except for the fact that Stiles had the biggest crush on her. The poor girl didn't deserve this. The boys kneeled to the ground and Charlie stared at them in confusion.

"Shut the door" Scott told Stiles. His friend grabbed the door and slowly closed it trying to not make any noise, but instead the creaking of the door was clearly heard. Once Stiles shut it he locked it and fell to the ground.

"What?" Stiles asked noticing Scott and Charlie's strange looks.

"Jesus Christ" Charlie breathed looking at the teenage girl. "She's lucky she's still in one piece" she said looking at the bruises on Lydia's arms. Scott gently removed the gauze to show her wound. There was still a bite mark.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked.

"No, not at all" Scott shook his head.

"I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine" Stiles replied.

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means - She's not a werewolf" Scott explained..

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked looking at Lydia.

"Charlie?" Scott asked looking at her for answer.

"I don't know Scott" she said placing a hand in Lydia's. "There is something different about her. I can feel it. I can't explain it, but she's not a werewolf for sure. I wish I could help more." She looked at the high school girl. There was something off about her. She pulled her hand away from hers and followed Stiles and Scott out of the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Stiles suddenly asked. "You were tortured, Peter's dead, Derek's the Alpha now. That's a lot to deal with."

"It's a lot to process" she said after a minute. "I'll be fine. I just need to figure some things out. I'm just tired more than anything."

"Well we're here for you if you need anything" Stiles smiled. "You're our friend and we care about you."

"Thanks" Charlie smiled hugging Stiles. "Let me know if there's any change with Lydia." She pulled away and then hugged Scott tightly. "Take it easy Scott. "

"Charlie what's going to happen now that Derek's the Alpha?" Scott asked pulling away. "Is Derek going to be a problem?"

"No he won't be a problem, but I don't know what's going to happen" she replied. "Things are going to be different though."

"I think after tonight things are going to change for everyone" Stiles stated.

* * *

Charlie shut the door to her car. Walking towards the guesthouse, she saw her grandmother in the kitchen tending to her plants. Her Gran looked up and Charlie waved at her. She saw her grandmother mouthed, "Are you okay." Charlie nodded and motioned that she was going into the guesthouse. Her Gran nodded before going back to her plants. Charlie took a deep breath. She had to tell her what had happened, but she needed the sleep. She still needed to process everything. Stiles was right. Things were changing for everyone. She walked into the guesthouse and leaned against the front door shutting it. Standing there she looked around at everything. In that moment she felt safe. She felt like she was home. It was a feeling she hadn't had in years.

Charlie walked upstairs to her room. Taking her jacket off and throwing it on a chair, she ran her hands through her hair. Looking down she could see the dried blood on her shirt. She was a mess and needed a shower. The lights suddenly turned on and turning around she saw Derek standing in the doorway. He looked the same

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Hospital. The girl who Peter bit is not healing. She's not a werewolf" she replied. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"With Jackson" Derek said simply walking into her room. Charlie shut her eyes tightly for a moment and sighed. She knew. Somehow she just knew.

"You gave him the bite didn't you?" she asked opening her eyes. Derek only nodded. Charlie nodded and avoided eye contact with him. She didn't know what to feel. That would be a problem for tomorrow more than likely. He looked at her worriedly. He was worried that everything that happened would change their relationship.

"You're not scared of me are you?" Derek suddenly asked.

Charlie looked at him frowning. How could he even ask that? "I could never be scared of you. I'm just confused more than anything. I didn't realize this was something you ever wanted" she explained.

"I didn't either" Derek said walking closer to her. "Just in that moment I realized I could be more powerful. I could protect myself more. I could protect you and I wouldn't have to ever worrying about not being able to do so. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Charlie reached for his hand and gently squeezed. "You didn't" she smiled. "It's just everything that's happened since we got here, it just blew up tonight. It was a lot to handle. If you're an Alpha now, I can live with it. I'm just glad that we made it out in one piece. What do we do now?"

"I think we need to have that talk that we keep putting off" Derek replied.

"I agree" she nodded. "Lets sit down." She led him over to her bed and the pair sat down on it. There was a moment of silence before Derek looked at her and spoke.

"Charlie" he began. "You've been my best friend for years, but there have been times including the last couple of years where I've come to see you more than a friend. I've developed strong feelings for you. You have been there for me through everything. I've been able to tell you things I couldn't talk about with anyone else. You've looked past my past. Part of me knows that I shouldn't care this much about you. I don't even know the first thing about being in a stable relationship. You could get hurt because of me and I don't want what happened to her happen to you…." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"There's more isn't there?" she responded. Derek looked at her. She wasn't reacting to anything he was saying. Her heart was beating normally. No blips or faster beats.

"There's a bigger part of me that wants to be with you more than anything. Every morning when I wake up, I can't stop thinking about how I get to spend my entire day with you, how beautiful you are…. now I'm just being incredibly cheesy" he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think so" he heard Charlie say. He looked up at her and saw her smiling happily at him. "I think you're perfect" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to figure out what we have and I want to know if you feel the same" he stated.

Charlie looked at him quietly for a moment and then nodded. "I've felt something for you for a while, but I didn't want to act on my feelings because I was scared that if I told you and you didn't feel the same way you would leave. Before I met you I never felt safe anywhere, but when we met, I felt safer with you than I ever had with anyone. You've done so much for me over the years despite everything that has happened to you. You are so much more than what you think you are. You deserve every bit of happiness and you should never think that everything that's happened is your fault. You need to know that."

"I don't deserve you" he said softly.

"And I say you do. I want to be with you" she smiled. "So you can either keep telling yourself that or you can do something about it." It wasn't before long that Derek leaned forward and kissed her with all the passion he could. Everything felt right for the first time in a long time for him. He pulled her closer as he continued to kiss her. He suddenly pulled away. He felt the wolf inside of him trying to take over. He looked away from her. Derek felt Charlie place a hand on his cheek and turn his face to her own. She saw the red eyes that replaced the blue ones she knew so well. Derek saw her eyes change to the usual violet color.

"It's okay" she breathed. "I trust you."

The next thing she knew, Charlie was lying on her bed with Derek on top of her kissing her once more. She felt his hands reach under her top and began to pull it off to reveal her black lace bra. She pulled away from him to help him with his jacket and his shirt. Within seconds both items of clothing were on the floor. Derek took the moment just to stare at her.

"What?" she smiled.

"How stupid would it be if I said that I've dreamed of this moment?" Derek replied.

"Lets make it a reality tonight then" she said before finding his lips once more.

Within minutes the rest of their clothing was off except for their underwear. Their lips had barely left one another's the entire time. Derek finally pulled away and then went for her neck, sucking on it gently. Charlie moaned softly, enjoying every moment of it. She felt Derek reach behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it slide off and onto the floor. She felt herself blush slightly causing Derek to chuckle. He kissed the area between her breasts.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered placing a trail of soft kisses from her chest down her stomach.

"You're taking your time with this aren't you" Charlie moaned. Derek made his way back up to her and kissed her. His hands quickly removed her panties and his boxers not once breaking their kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, making sure she didn't have any reservations about anything. She smiled at him to assure him to keep going. Gently as he could he entered inside of her causing the both of them to gasp. Derek kissed her as he moved against her causing Charlie to cry out in pleasure. She began to match his rhythm as he quickened the pace. Charlie's room was filled with their moans of pleasure. He wanted to take his time, but at that moment he wanted her. He quickened his pace again and it was a matter of a few moments before they both reached their release.

Derek rolled over to her side and covered the both of them with sheet. He breathed heavily and ran his hand through his head, smiling. Charlie moved closer to him breathing deeply. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Everything was perfect. For once in his life, Derek was happy.

**So I hope you all enjoy it! I didn't want to get to X rated with the love scene. I can, but I wanted to get a feel for how I could write them for the future. This will not be the last one I can assure you. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This story will continue with season 2. I won't start a new one until season 3A. I did has a question a regarding Charlie's involvement with Derek's pack and I will tell you this. It's going to be an adjustment for her big time. I had another one regarding Charlie's mother returning, well lets just say Charlie's not in the clear just yet from her past. Thank you for all the reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think! Also I'm going out of the country from July 5th until the 26****th****. I will have my iPad and internet access, but I'm not sure how much time I will have, so updates probably won't happen until after I get back! I'm going to try and update as much as I can in the next few days, but please be patient with me. New chapter will be up soon! Read and Review!**


	17. Omega

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Derek opened his eyes and sat up on the side of the bed. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Even after a few days staying with Charlie, he still wasn't completely used to waking up in the guesthouse, especially in her bed. He felt different and it wasn't just because he was an Alpha now. He felt calm in her presence and worry free, something that was unsual for him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his body causing him to smile. Charlie was awake

"Hi" she smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Derek asked looking at her.

Charlie shook her head in response. "I've been awake for a little while. I've just been watching you sleep."

"That's not creepy at all" Derek raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in response and laid back down on the bed.

"Don't you think I don't know about all of those times you stayed in my room at night and watched me sleep" she glared.

"I was protecting you" Derek shot back. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Likely story" Charlie smirked. Derek shook his head and laid back down on the bed beside her and gently kissed her. Pulling her closer to him he wrapped an arm around her allowing her to rest her head on his bare chest. Despite the fact that they had been best friends for years, everything felt natural and right. It felt normal to him.

'So now that you're the Alpha" Charlie began slowly. "You're going to need a pack. You've already bit Jackson, so who's next?" she asked looking at him.

"Not sure yet" he replied stroking her hair gently. "Can't exactly go with my first choice right now."

Charlie frowned slightly and titled her head, confused by Derek's words. "Who was your first choice?"

Derek looked at her quietly. It took a minute for her to process, but it hit her. He wanted to turn her. He wanted her to be a werewolf. However, there was something she was going to have to give up if she wanted it. Her magic. There was no such thing as a witch who was also a werewolf.

"I wish I could do that for you now" Charlie said softly looking down. "I wish there was a way for me to take the bite and not lose any of my powers. I'd be lying if I said the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

"Hey its fine" Derek told her kissing the top of her head. "I'd never force you to give up your powers. Witch, werewolf or whatever, you'd still be Charlie to me. You're still park of my pack. You will always be part of my pack."

* * *

Isaac Lahey stood in the middle of the graveyard. He took a deep breath. He was exhausted and would have rather have been anywhere else for the evening, but someone had to dig the graves. Most of the kids at school thought he was strange for doing it, but it didn't matter considering he was a loner anyway. Turning around he jumped seeing someone behind him. It took him a moment to realize that it was just Charlie Grierson.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" Charlie said sweetly.

"Its fine" Isaac said shyly. "How are you Charlie?" he asked.

"Great! Thanks! My Gran is making a new flower arrangement for my dad's grave and she wanted me to clean out the old ones" she explained. "I actually have something for you" she said as she went through her bag and pulled out a plastic container. "My Gran made these for you. She said chocolate chip were your favorite." She handed him the container causing Isaac to smile slightly. He wasn't used to getting the attention especially from a girl as pretty as Charlie Grierson.

"You need to tell your Gran that she doesn't have to do this" he replied.

"She knows, but she just likes being nice" she told him. "How's school going?"

"It's school" Isaac shrugged. "I'm doing alright. I'm having problems with chemistry though."

Charlie nodded. It was the asshole chemistry teacher she bet that was making everyone's life hell. "I'm sure you'll get through it."

"Yeah I guess" Isaac nodded. "In the mean time my problem right now is that I have to dig the grave for that Argent woman" he motioned to the ground around them.

"So that's where she's going huh?" she said simply.

"Yeah. Did you know her?" he looked at her.

"Something like that" Charlie said looking at the ground. The sooner Kate Argent was six feet under the better. The bitch got what she deserved in the end. If only it had happened sooner she thought, but then Derek may have not become the Alpha and it was what he wanted. She looked back up at Isaac, the spotlight shined on his face and that's when she saw the bruise under his eye.

"Sweetie what happened to your eye?" Charlie frowned.

"Oh nothing" Isaac said quickly. "Just lacrosse. It's nothing." Charlie placed her hand on his cheek. She jumped slightly and zoned out causing Isaac to frown. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

"Uh Charlie?" he spoke.

"Sorry" she blinked. "I was just trying to think about what might help get the swelling down."

"Isaac" he heard her say causing him to turn around. He looked at the red head curiously.

"You know if something was going on or you were in trouble, don't hesitate to come to my Gran or me" she told him. "You can trust us." The teenager nodded after a moment before walking off into the graveyard.

* * *

Derek and Charlie sat in silence as he drove down the road. Occasionally he would look over at her. He knew something was on her mind. He just didn't know what.

"You're quiet" Derek spoke breaking the silence. "What's on your mind? Is it about that kid you were talking to?"

"Isaac?" Charlie looked at him and nodded. "Something's not right with that kid. Something happened when I touched him."

"You remember how you said that you couldn't use your first choice earlier?" she began looking at him. "What if your first choice came up with another option?"

"Charlie absolutely not!" Derek shot back. "I know nothing about this kid. What if he's not the right fit? You barely know him as well."

"Who has the record with the crappy judge of character? You or me?" she glared. Derek looked back at the road, shaking his head. She knew that she had hit a nerve with that comment.

"Just think about for me please?" Charlie pleaded. "You didn't see the things I saw. The kid needs to have a better life. You know I wouldn't ask unless it was a matter of life and death. You need someone who can handle the bite and I think this kid can."

"I won't make any promises" Derek said keeping his eyes on the road. "Okay?"

"Good enough for me" she replied as her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a text message. Opening it, she saw it was from Stiles.

_Lydia's missing from the hospital. _

She frowned at the message. Derek looked at her concerned over how quiet she was.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"Stiles" she replied. "Lydia's gone missing from the hospital. Can you drive me over there?"

"Charlie….." Derek growled looking at her.

"Derek please" Charlie shot back. "They need our help. I actually consider Scott and Stiles to be friends. Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous of Scott and Stiles" he rolled his eyes. "I just don't understand why you feel the need to help them."

"One because this is me we're talking about. I have this weird thing about helping people and two that girl missing is something not human. How many cases have you heard where someone got the bite and nothing happened? That night in the hospital, just touching her hand….I could just tell there was something different about her. I can't explain it" Charlie told him. "Derek please."

"I don't want you involved in any of this honestly, but you're stubborn so telling you no won't do any good" he glared. "Can you just please not go just this once? I'm just…."

"You're worried about me" she smirked.

"And here I thought I was sneakier with my new abilities" Derek sighed sarcastically. "You and your witchy senses…."

"That you appreciate" Charlie looked at him smirking. "Derek I'll be fine."

"Charlie I know about the nightmares you've been having" he suddenly blurted out. Charlie sat back in the seat and sighed. "I don't need to use my senses to know what they're about. It's about what happened with Kate isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm just jittery that's all" Charlie said looking out the window. "I'll drink some tea tonight before I go to bed and I'll be fine."

"You know you don't have to put the brave face on for me right?" Derek looked at her. Charlie just looked at him, but kept quiet. "Look if it'll make you feel better I'll drop you off at the hospital."

The witch looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"Naked? As in nude?" Sheriff Stilinski asked in disbelief to Melissa McCall as he walked with the deputies and Lydia's father trying to get as much information on the teen's disappearance as he could.

"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing – optional" Melissa nodded.

"All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?" the sheriff asked.

"Every last corner" Melissa told him.

"Nothing suspicious?" the sheriff continued with his questioning.

"Nothing. She just took off" Melissa shrugged.

"All right, let's get an APB out on a 16 - year - old redhead. Any other descriptors?" the sheriff asked.

"5'3", green eyes, fair - skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde" Stiles said running up to his father quickly. The sheriff looked at his son in disbelief.

"Is that right?" he asked

"Yeah" Stiles nodded.

"Uh - come here" the sheriff said pulling Stiles away. "What the hell are you still doing here?" he said lowering his voice.

"Um, providing moral support?" Stiles told his father.

"Uh - huh. How 'bout you provide your ass back home, where you should be" the sheriff suggested.

"Okay, I can do that too" Stiles said walking off noticing the hospital workers dealing with a knock over vending machine that he had absolutely nothing to do with he kept telling himself.

"Stiles" the teen heard a voice call. He turned around and saw Charlie running towards him.

"Charlie?" Stiles frowned as she ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I could help" she replied. "Any sign of her?"

"No nothing" Stiles shook his head.

"We'll find her" Charlie told him in response.

"Yeah I'm going to call Scott" he nodded.

"Good idea" she smiled. Stiles frowned at her. There was something off about her. She looked calmer, more relaxed. Where the hell did this come from the teen wondered.

"You look different…." Stiles looked at her closely. He walked up to her his face inches from her own and looked her up and down. "You look….happier." He then sniffed her and glared at her. "You're wearing perfume too."

"So?" Charlie shrugged. "I like how it smells and so does…." Charlie stopped and her eyes went wide.

"So does who?" Stiles smirked. "Someone like Derek? Charlie do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" he grinned.

"Hmm no" Charlie shook her head making a face. "Fine. I feel like you already know so don't make me say it."

"No I want to hear the words come out of your mouth" Stiles smirked. "Come one. We're wasting valuable time right now."

"Shouldn't you be going after Lydia or something?" she sighed. Stiles tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "Fine we slept together" she huffed. "Are you happy now?"

Stiles pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I am so proud of you and oh my god you slept with Derek, I don't need his nasty germs on me" he exclaimed shoving her away from him. "Totally happy that you and Derek are together, but the thought of you and your boyfriend doing the deed now is something I can't get out of my head."

"Well you're the one who wanted to know" Charlie shot back.

"I regret it now. Your boyfriend still scares me…..a lot" Stiles sighed. "Come on we need to go find my future wife." Charlie nodded and followed him. However one thing still was on her mind. Was Derek her boyfriend now? They hadn't exactly talked about what they were officially, only that they wanted to see where things went. She sighed and shook the uneasy feeling. It was the least of her problems at the moment. She'd deal with it later.

* * *

Stiles and Charlie walked outside of the hospital to Stile's jeep to find Scott already in the car. In his hand the teen had Lydia's hospital gown. Charlie assumed he had it so Scott could get the missing teen's scent. Stiles hopped into the drivers seat with Charlie in the back seat.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked as Stiles's handed him the gown. Stiles only responded by sighing. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"We'll find her Stiles don't worry" Charlie said leaning forward.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her" Stiles said turning on the jeep. Outside the three of them saw Allison run out from the hospital. "Wow!" he exclaimed. Allison ran over to the window to where Scott was.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us" Scott protested.

"I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do" Allison told the teen.

"I can find her before the cops can" Scott replied.

"How about before my father does?" Allison said, fear rising in her voice. The cops weren't the only ones looking for Lydia then.

"He knows?" Stiles looked at the teen and then back at Charlie and sighed. The witch placed a hand on Stile's shoulder and gently squeezed it in reassurance.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs" Allison told the group.

"Search party" Scott stated.

"It's more like a hunting party" Allison corrected him.

"How fitting" Charlie commented.

"Get in" Scott told her. Allison quickly opened the door and hopped into the back seat with Charlie. She wouldn't say she felt uncomfortable with Allison around her, but she felt the tension in the air.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked as he sped down the road.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here" Allison explained.

"Others?" Charlie looked at the teen and frowned.

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet" Allison huffed. Charlie quickly pulled out her phone and began to type to Derek everything she had just heard. He had no clue if he had gone to look for Lydia or check on Isaac, but he needed to know what was going on.

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on" Stiles rolled his eyes.

Allison looked over and saw Charlie quickly typing on her phone. She figured it was Derek, but there was something she needed to tell Charlie and needed to get the conversation going. "Are you texting Derek?" she spoke quietly looking at the witch.

"Um yeah" Charlie nodded.

"I never got a chance to say thank you for protecting me from Peter the other night" Allison began. "I know you didn't have to do that."

"Well someone needs to look out for you teenagers" Charlie smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you are. Even if you are a witch" Allison smiled.

"I have to say you are the only Argent I think I'll be able to tolerate" Charlie smirked causing Allison to laugh.

"Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles suddenly spoke breaking up the girl's conversation. Scott had his head stuck out the window trying to catch Lydia's scent.

"Take the next right" Scott yelled.

* * *

Lydia's scent led the teens and the witch through the woods. Charlie looked around and knew exactly where they were going. They were going towards the Hale house.

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked turning to Scott and the others.

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads" Scott nodded.

"This is strange" Charlie frowned. Why would Lydia come to the Hale house of all places? The group continued to walk towards the house.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked.

"Not with me" Allison responded. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek" she suggested.

"You mean - looking for an Alpha" Scott stated.

"But Derek wasn't the Alpha that bit her" Charlie stated.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them" Scott told her.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked the teen.

"Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs" Scott explained.

"Like strength in numbers" Allison responded.

"Ehh, not exactly" Charlie said looking around. "Packs are a little different."

"Like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way" Scott explained.

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked curiously.

"That'll make Derek stronger too" Scott said looking over at Charlie. The two teens stared at her waiting for a response from her.

"He's right" Charlie nodded. "But Derek would have let me know if he found Lydia. He knew I was coming to help you guys find her. He's not even responding to my texts."

Stiles searched through some of the leaves on the ground looking for any signs of Lydia. He noticed a wire on the ground and frowned. "Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this?" Allison and Charlie walked over to him. "I think it's a tripwire." He pulled on it gently causing it to go off.

"Stiles" they heard Scott say.

"Yeah buddy" he said turning around. The three of them turned around and saw Scott hanging upside down. "Oh" Stiles sighed.

"Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it" Scott suggested.

"Yeah, noted" Stiles nodded causing Charlie and Allison to smile. The three of them began to walk towards Scott to get him down.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming" Scott said quickly. "Hide. Go!" Stiles grabbed Allison and Charlie and pulled them off into the woods. After a moment, Chris Argent came into Scott's view. The hunter kneeled down in front of the werewolf.

"Scott" Chris stated.

"Mr. Argent" Scott replied.

"How are you doing?" the hunter asked.

"Good. You know, just hanging' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting" Scott smiled.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" Chris asked seriously.

"Looking for my friend" Scott said simply.

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" Chris sneered.

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me" Scott replied.

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Not two" Chris glared at the teen.

"No" Scott breathed.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Chris asked the teen.

"I have a feeling I don't want to" Scott sighed.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that" Chris explained. "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." The hunter then stood up and walked away from the teen.

"You okay?" Allison asked running over to Scott with Charlie and Stiles close behind.

"It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad" Scott said light heartedly.

"Stiles, help me with this" Allison said running over to a nearby tree where the wire was set up. Scott snapped his claws out and cut down the wire. Allison and Stiles looked to see the teen was free.

"Thanks. But I think I got it" Scott smiled. Charlie shook her head and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Yeah" Stiles rolled his eyes causing Allison to smile.

"Coming?" Scott asked to the group. The three of them nodded and began to follow Scott. Charlie looked at the message she received one last time before she put her phone back into her pocket.

_No sign of the girl. Talked to Isaac. You were right._

* * *

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey" Isaac explained to Sheriff Stilinski the next morning at the graveyard. His father stood beside him as he answered the police's questions about a grave robbery that had happened. Isaac felt nervous around the cops especially since he wasn't being completely honest.

"You work for your father, Isaac?" the sheriff asked.

"When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes" Mr. Lahey shot back.

"Yeah, I understand that. But I've got a missing teenage girl, and our k - 9 unit led us here" the sheriff explained. "She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops – "

"I'm sorry, I - I didn't see anything" Isaac suddenly spoke.

"Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember" Mr. Lahey smirked. The sheriff nodded slowly and then noticed the black eye on Isaac.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" he asked.

"School" Isaac replied simply.

"School fight?" the sheriff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, lacrosse" Isaac shook his head.

"Lacrosse? You play for beacon hills?" Stilinski asked.

"Yeah" Isaac nodded.

"My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he - he's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway" Stilinski began to say. Isaac blocked out the sheriffs words when he saw someone staring at him. Derek Hale, who saved him the night before.

"It's, uh - Something wrong, Isaac?" the sheriff asked turning around seeing nothing and back to the teen.

"No. Oh, no, sorry. I was just remembering, I actually have a morning practice to get to" Isaac said.

"Just one more question. You guys get many grave robberies here?" Stilinski continued.

"A few. Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry" Isaac explained.

"What'd this one take?" Stilinski asked.

"Her liver" Isaac stated. He looked up and saw Charlie walking towards them. Isaac felt himself freeze up slightly at the sight of her.

"Miss Grierson what can I do for you?" the sheriff asked.

"The deputy said I should ask you if it was alright for me to visit my father's grave, which I find somewhat concerning. I didn't realize I had to start asking permission to visit family" she said icily. She looked over at Isaac and smiled. "Hi Isaac." Isaac smiled slightly, but kept quiet under his father's stare.

"Well I'm not sure if you've heard, but we've had some problems this morning, I apologize if we've made it seem like you aren't allowed to visit your father" Sheriff Stilinski explained. "I'll escort you if you'd like."

"Sure" Charlie shrugged. She turned to walk through the cemetery with the sheriff close behind until she got to her father's gravestone.

right!

"You know my son looks up to you a lot" the sheriff said as Charlie put the flowers on Nathaniel's grave.

"You're not worried about your son's judge of character with someone whose friends with a former suspect?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever decide if I was a suspect?"

"I know you're a good person. You've just had bad experiences and someone like you who hasn't let that stop them from living their life is a good influence on my sons own life, despite the fact that you were a possible suspect" the sheriff said smiling.

"My dad always said what a good man you were" she responded. "He was right."

"Your father was a good man too" the sheriff smiled. "Have a good day Charlie." With that the Sheriff walked off. After a few moments she felt someone grabbed her hand. It was Derek. The two of them stood in silence for a moment.

"You okay?" Derek spoke breaking the silence.

"What is okay anymore?" she looked at him. "I don't think it exists in my vocabulary anymore." Derek let go of her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "I wonder what would have happened if he was still here."

"Do you think he'd approve of us?" Derek asked. "I know he liked me, but the whole werewolf thing I think bothered him at times."

"He just had bad experiences with them in Scotland. I think that as long as you made me happy, he would have approved" Charlie explained.

"Do I make you happy?" Derek asked quietly looking at her. Charlie turned to him and leaned forward to gently kiss him.

"Very much so" she smiled pulling away.

* * *

Jackson ran to the bathroom from his chemistry class. Someone was happening to him. He was bleeding some sort of black goo from his noise. Running into a bathroom stall he locked the door and grabbed some tissue. After a moment he heard a knock on the stall.

"I'm fine Danny, just go back to class" he responded. "Just give me a second." The lock on the stall began to rattle as he continued to grabbed more tissue.

"I said just give me a freaking second" he growled. Suddenly he was grabbed from the stall and pushed against the sinks by no one other than Derek.

"Derek" Jackson breathed wide-eyed. "Witch" he glared looking at Charlie.

"Asshole" Charlie smiled.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek asked.

"Never better" Jackson replied simply.

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now" Derek said looking at the teen closely.

"Wait - With you? Me with - With you?" Jackson chucked. "What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Derek smirked.

"No wonder people don't like you. You have a crappy attitude my friend" Charlie frowned.

"Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you, your girlfriend, and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the fu" Before Jackson could finish Derek grabbed him and turned him to face the mirror. The black goo was running down the side of his face from his ear.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson demanded.

"Body's fighting the bite" Derek replied frowning and then looking at Charlie.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know" Derek shook his head beginning to walk out of the bathroom.

"What does it mean? What does it mean?!" Jackson screamed.

Charlie glared at the teen and rolled her eyes, following Derek back out to the hallway of the school. He stopped for a moment. "Do me a favor" he said turning to her. "Please just go back to your Grans and stay there for the rest of the evening okay?"

"Why? What aren't you telling me?" she looked at him closely.

"Charlie please just do this for me" Derek said grabbing her arms. "We don't know who else is in town. The less people who know you're here the better."

"Okay fine" she nodded not feeling like arguing with the Alpha. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course" Derek nodded.

"What are we exactly?" she asked awkwardly. "I just kind of would like to know considering that people keep calling me your girlfriend and I don't exactly know how to respond."

"You are my girlfriend" Derek said simply. "Do you not want to be?"

"Oh no I do, I just wanted to make sure the label was there" she said quickly. Derek smiled and walked over to her and pulled her close, leaning forward and kissing her. Pulling away from him Charlie smiled.

"Yeah I like girlfriend" she spoke.

* * *

Scott and Stiles carefully walked through the woods after hearing that an ambulance driver had been attacked. Their first thought had been that it was Lydia. The two of them stood a good distance away from the ambulance observing the scene.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"I don't know" Scott replied.

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?" Stiles asked his friend

"I hope so" Scott breathed. The pair kept silence for a few moments, just seeing what was going on as Scott tried to get Lydia's scent.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked breaking the silence.

"No, I got it" Scott said after a moment.

"Just - I just need you to find her. All right? Please, just - just find her" Stiles pleaded.

"I will" Scott nodded before running over into the night. He ran through the woods, going after Lydia's scent. He ran faster and faster, getting closer to the scent. Lydia was close. Suddenly he saw a body in the distance and ran faster to it before knocking the body to the ground. However, instead of Lydia, it was another werewolf.

"You're not Lydia" Scott frowned. The two wolves fought one another through the woods before the other werewolf went running off. "Wait!" Scott called out after it and ran after him.

"Wait! Stop!" Scott called out again. He heard a noise go off and the wolf was hung upside down. Another one of the Argents tripwires. The wolf growled, attempting to get out of the trap. Suddenly Scott felt someone grabbed him and throw him to the ground. It was Derek. Derek grabbed him once more and dragged him away from the wolf behind the trees, keeping a close hold on him.

"What are you doing? I can help him" Scott protested.

"They're already here" Derek shot back .

"I can help him!" Scott said trying to get out of Derek's grip.

"Quiet!" Derek snapped. The two of them watched as a group of hunter's approached the wolf. Chris shocked the wolf causing him to scream out in pain and revert back to his human form.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear" the wolf said quickly.

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?" Chris screaming continuing with his questions.

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all" the werewolf said quickly. "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

"Gentlemen!" another voice said. Scott recognized the older man as Allison's grandfather, Gerard from the funeral earlier. "Take a look at a rare sight. You want to tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega" Chris replied simply.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered" Gerard explained. "And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice" he walked over and pulled out a long sword and walked over to the Omega. "Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own." With that he sliced the werewolf in half.

"Look. Look. Look at them!" Derek exclaimed at Scott. "You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked trying not to look at the body.

"Declaring war" Derek sneered.

* * *

Isaac walked down a dark flight of stairs. He moved the flashlight down the stairs until he reached the bottom. He had absolutely no clue where he was. He looked around and saw an abandoned train station with a train still there. Moving the light around once more he jumped. There stood Derek Hale in the doorway of it.

"Don't mind him" Isaac heard a voice say. He jumped and turned around and shone the flashlight on Charlie.

"I'll keep him in line for you" she smiled. "You don't have to worry about anything. We're going to protect you now. You're going to be able to protect yourself." She looked over at Derek. His closed his eyes and opened them again, showing the Alpha's eyes.

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken awhile for this chapter to get up. I found myself changing a lot of things as I went through. I'm still not completely happy with this chapter, but I figured it would do. I will be leaving the country on Saturday night for three weeks so no updates will be happening. I do hope to get another chapter done by tomorrow, but just in the event I don't get a chance to update before I leave, here's some clues of what's to come. Pack Mama Charlie. Scott/Stiles/Charlie moments. Lots of tension! Read and review!**


	18. Shape Shifted

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

"Derek!" Isaac screamed running down the steps to the abandoned train station. The teenager was freaking out. He had no clue what to do and the only person he could think of was the Alpha. He only hoped that he would be able to get him out of the possible mess he was in.

"Derek" the teen screamed again running into the train. He saw Derek's silhouette in the darkness standing in one of the doorways, his red eyes faintly shining.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked calmly.

"My dad. I think he's dead" Isaac replied breathless. He turned around to see Charlie standing right behind him. She looked at him and frowned in confusion and then looked over at Derek.

Derek walked out of the shadows and frowned slightly at the teen. "What did you do?" he asked.

"That's the thing" Isaac said quickly shaking his head. "It wasn't me."

* * *

Eleanor walked into the back of the flower shop. It had been a slow morning, but honestly she didn't mind. She actually preferred the days where she could just water her plants and work on new arrangements without the constant stopping and starting due to customers or phone calls. She stopped in the doorway and saw Charlie fast asleep on the table, her arms under her head as support. Eleanor smiled slightly. It was nice having her granddaughter back in town full time without any indication of when she would leave again. She grabbed a large book from the shelf and walked over to the table and dropped it on it, causing a loud thump to be heard. Charlie jumped up and screamed, completely startled. She saw her grandmother laughing slightly at her.

"If you keep this up, I just might have to fire you, although I don't recall ever re-hiring you since you got back" Eleanor smirked at the redhead.

"Sorry I'm just tired" Charlie said rubbing her eyes. She really needed to start getting more sleep or taking naps during the day. The constant late nights were not helping her at all.

"Well I've noticed Derek has been over quite a lot more recently and spending the night" she winked. "I can understand why you're so tired."

"Gran…" Charlie's face turned a bright red.

"I know everything. Don't you forget that Charlotte" Eleanor laughed. "Talk to me what's going on?"

"There's just been a lot going on that's all" Charlie shrugged. "It's nothing really." Eleanor looked at her daughter.

"It can't be nothing" Eleanor told her granddaughter sitting down beside her. "You wouldn't be this worried about it if it was nothing."

"Gran is it possible for witches, powerful witches to still develop powers later in life?" Charlie asked.

"It's always possible. Every witch is different. Sometimes it takes longer for them to tap into a certain sense or powers. It's very rare, but it's not very common. Why do you ask?" Eleanor frowned.

"I think I'm slowly developing second sight" Charlie replied. "I've been having strange dreams and sometimes when I touch people I get flashes."

Eleanor sat back in her chair for a moment and stayed silent. "That's very interesting" she said after a moment. "I'm surprised that you're showing signs of favoring the Grierson side instead of the Ross side."

"Is that a bad thing?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not" Eleanor shook her head. "But it is strange considering you're next in line to take over the Ross coven, not the Grierson coven. Your brother was the one that developed the second sight originally. It's strange for a family to have siblings with similar powers, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. It might just be nothing."

"I guess. I'm just so jittery especially after what happened with Kate and then Derek becoming the Alpha. It's just putting my emotions all over the place that might be the main cause of it" Charlie explained. "There's a lot changing in so short of time. Derek's already bit two teens to make them part of his pack. It's just so different now."

"You of all people know that change is a natural part of life" Eleanor began. "You'll get through it. You always do. It won't be easy, but eventually everything will go back to normal once more."

"Yeah you're right" Charlie nodded sighing. "I just wish things didn't have to change so quickly. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not."

"I know sweetheart" Eleanor said kissing the top of her head. She pulled away and smiled. "Tell Derek I said hello."

Charlie frowned in confusion, but before she could respond, her phone began to ring. She grabbed it and looked at the I.D. It was Derek. She shook her head and smiled at her Gran.

"Hi Derek" she answered happily.

"Where are you? I need you" he replied quickly.

"I'm at the flower shop" Charlie replied frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Isaac's been taken into police custody" Derek replied.

"But it's a full moon tonight" Charlie protested. "His first full moon."

"I know" Derek told her. "I'll be there in ten."

* * *

Scott ran out of the principal's office quickly. He and Stiles had come up with a plan to be sent to the principals' office in an attempt to get information. During lacrosse practice, Scott sensed another werewolf and learned that it was Isaac Lahey. However, their problems turned for the worse. Isaac's father was dead and it was a full moon tonight. He had to find the teen before he was locked up and unable to control himself. He ran out of the school in time to see Isaac in the back of a cop car driving away. Scott sighed and turned to walked back into the building when he heard another car pull up. It was Derek's Camaro with both the Alpha and Charlie inside.

"Get in" Derek told the teen.

"Are you serious?" Scott huffed. "You did that. That's your fault!"

"Actually if we want to get technical it was my idea for him to turn Isaac, but then again I'm not the one who did the biting, so I guess it is you fault" Charlie said from the passenger's looking over at Derek.

Derek sighed and looked at Charlie and then Scott. "I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up" Scott exclaimed walking towards the car.

"Not when they do a real search of the house" Derek shot back.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned in confusion.

"Jackson talked to the cops" Charlie explained to the teen.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse" Derek nodded. "A lot worse." Scott stared at the pair for a moment. Charlie opened the passenger's seat door and Scott sighed and got in.

* * *

Derek drove to Isaac's home. There was no sign of the cops there yet. The group got out of the car and walked inside the house. Scott turned on a flashlight that he had grabbed and looked around the house as they walked in.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked the pair.

"I don't know yet" Derek shrugged in response.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"We just do okay!" Charlie glared. She felt herself slowly getting frustrated with the teen. As much as she respected Scott there were times where she wished the kid would just listen to them. They were wasting serious time and she was worrying about Isaac more and more.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them" Derek explained as he stopped. "Not just your sense of smell." He looked at Scott intently and Scott felt the stare. Derek had seen him earlier trying to figure out who the other werewolf was.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today" Scott sighed awkwardly.

"Yeah" Derek nodded continuing to stare at him.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked looking at the Alpha.

Derek looked at him for a moment. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it too much Scottie" Charlie quipped. "It'll be forgotten….oh….never."

"So what exactly is your purpose being here exactly?" Scott looked at the witch. Charlie glared at him in response. "Not that I don't mind you being here I just mean, you're a witch not a werewolf."

"Isaac's a good kid and innocent" Charlie replied. "I also do exactly what Derek tells me to do." Scott stared at her for a moment and frowned. Charlie rolled her eyes in response "God you kids don't get sarcasm now a days do you." Derek smirked at Charlie as he led Scott to a door.

"You want to learn?" Derek said opening the door that led to a basement. "Let's start now."

"What's down there?" Scott asked walking down the stairs.

"Motive" Derek said simply.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott said walking further into the basement. Looking around he couldn't understand what could possibly be down here that would help Isaac.

"Follow your senses" Derek instructed.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked looking around some more.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression" Derek only said. Scott found himself looking around when something caught his eye. Scratch marks on the floor. He looked over and saw a freezer. He felt drawn to it. Walking over to it he began to open it when the flashlight turned on showing Derek and Charlie.

"Open it" Derek said. Scott took the lock off of the freezer and opened it. Inside he saw more scratch marks just like what was on the freezer. Charlie looked away and shut her eyes. She felt Derek's hand slipped into her own, gently squeezing it.

"Now do you understand Scott?" Charlie asked motioning to the freezer.

"This is why you asked him to be turned" Scott realized looking at Charlie. "This is why he said yes to you" the teen turned his attention to Derek.

"Everyone wants power" Derek replied.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves" Scott exclaimed.

"I can if they're willing" Derek shot back at the teen. Charlie frowned at him in confusion. She only assumed that Derek was going to turn a few people, but now it sounded like more. She had a bad feeling suddenly wash over her. Something didn't feel right, but Derek knew what he was doing. At least she thought so, but also Scott was right. He couldn't go around turning people left and right.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and he still asked" Derek nodded.

"Then he's an idiot" Scott growled.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter" Derek snapped. Scott looked over at Charlie and sighed. Stiles must have told her and then she told Derek. Great he thought.

"Don't look at me. It's obvious you two are still together" Charlie shrugged.

"Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses" Derek told him. "With me, you learn control." Derek grabbed Scott's hand and saw the claws emerged. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her" Scott glared.

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that" Derek said turning to leave. Charlie looked at the teen pleadingly. She didn't want to say it out loud, but Scott was the only way they were going to be able to Isaac out. Scott somehow knew that as well.

"Wait" Scott called out causing Derek to turn back to him frowning."I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked.

"Because like Charlie said he's innocent" Scott stated.

* * *

Stiles's pulled his jeep up to the police station. After getting a hold of Scott, he picked up both Charlie and Derek from Isaac's house, much to his dismay. Stiles had come to see Charlie as a friend and trusted her; Derek on the other hand, was still a work in progress, a very long work in progress. The three of them saw one of the deputy' s walking around in the office at one of the windows.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office" Stiles's explained. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

"That's not a big problem" Charlie said looking over at Stiles.

"I'll distract her" Derek said turning to get out of the car.

"What?" Charlie made a face at the Alpha.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there" Stiles said grabbing Derek to stop him. He looked down at the teen's hand and then back up at him.

"I'm taking my hand off" Stiles's said quickly.

"I was exonerated" Derek replied looking at the teen.

"You're still a person of interest" Stiles's shot back.

"An innocent person" Derek shot right back at the teen.

"And here we go away" Charlie sighed sitting back in her seat, running her hands through her head.

"An - you? Yeah, right!" Stiles's exclaimed in disbelief. Derek looked at him and shrugged waiting for another option. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?" the teen asked.

"To distract her" Derek repeated again at the teen. Didn't he already go over this?

"Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles asked glaring slightly.

Derek huffed and smirked sarcastically. "Heh, by talking to her" he replied.

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles asked. Derek only stared at him. Stiles sighed in response and made a face. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. You know you have a beautiful girlfriend; this shouldn't be too difficult for you.

"Aww thanks Stiles" Charlie said leaning forward. "I'm glad I'm appreciated." She looked over at Derek and saw him glaring at her.

"You got it Charlie" Stiles smiled before turning his attention back to Derek. "Any other ideas?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking about punching you in the face" he replied. Stiles stared at him, his mouth hanging open. He turned to Charlie.

"You're not going to let him punch me in the face are you?" the teen asked. Derek turned to her and looked at her. Her eyes went between Derek and Stiles a few times.

"Ummm…" she stuttered.

* * *

Derek walked into the police station. The deputy was not at the desk so he walked over to desk and stood for a moment.

"Good evening, how can I help" the Deputy said walking out and looking up, her eyes went wide seeing Derek smile at her. "You?" she finished.

"Hi" Derek said still smiling. Charlie and Derek stuck their heads out from the doorway and watched. Both of them rolled their eyes. Stiles looked at her and just shook his head glaring.

"Hi" the deputy responded.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone –" Derek began.

"Like me?" the deputy responded. Stiles grabbed Charlie and the two of the quietly walked towards Stilinski's office.

"Oh, I was going to say so incredibly beautiful but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing" Derek replied. Charlie stopped and her mouth dropped in response. She was going to kill him. She was officially jealous. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed her pulling her into the office silently.

* * *

Stiles walked over to the lockbox and began to punch the combination buttons effortlessly while Charlie watched.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know the combination" Charlie said quietly as the teen pulled the top off the lockbox. However once he pulled it completely off there were no keys behind it.

"Crap" Stiles breathed.

"Where are they?" Charlie asked frowning. Stiles didn't respond and turned to leave.

"Stiles wait!" Charlie called out following him. The pair walked out into the hallway right into another deputy.

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um" Stiles began and stopped. He saw the broken arrow in the leg of the deputy. Charlie and Stiles looked at each other and then at the deputy. "Oh, sh-" Stiles started to run but the deputy grabbed him and shoved Charlie roughly against the wall. She fell to the ground and saw the deputy drag Stiles down the hallway. Quickly getting up she went after the teen and saw him pull the fire alarm setting it off as he was dragged into a room.

Charlie ran into the doorway. The holding cell where she assumed Isaac was, was open. The deputy, Stiles, and herself frowned in confusion when suddenly Isaac appeared in full wolf form and grabbed the deputy shoving him onto a desk and then on the floor. Stiles quickly crawled across the floor with Charlie standing in front of him to protect him. They watched as Isaac squeezed a syringe out of the deputy's hand and then shoved him against the wall.

The breaking of glass caused Isaac to turn around to see Derek had step on it. Isaac turned his attention to Stiles and Charlie and began to charge towards the pair. Before he could Derek's eyes flashed red and his fangs appeared as he growled at the teen loudly. Isaac fell to the ground and fear, changing back to his human form.

"How did you do that?" Stiles suddenly spoke looking at Isaac and then up at Derek.

"I'm the Alpha" Derek turned to him and smiled smugly.

Charlie quickly ran over to Isaac and kneeled down in front of him. He was shaking uncontrollably and was clearly scared.

"Shh sweetie" she said quietly. "You're going to be okay." She closed her eyes and opened them again. Isaac frowned as her green eyes changed to violet. "Isaac just look at me and breathe. Everything's going to be fine. Just look at me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" she told him. After a moment she could see Isaac slowly relax. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She helped him up to the ground slowly with him still holding onto her.

"Let's get out of here" she said looking at a stunned Derek and Stiles as her eyes changed back to her natural green.

* * *

Charlie shut the door to one of the guesthouse bedrooms quietly. It had taken some time, but Isaac was finally asleep. She felt sorry for the teenager. The past few days had been an adjustment for him and a lot had happened to him. First getting the bite and now his father was dead by some unknown force. She identified with him especially since she had as much as a screw up few years a teenager. She knew somehow he'd get through it. She'd help him if he needed it. She walked over to her bedroom and saw Derek in front of her dresser looking at some pictures of the two of them.

"How is he?" Derek said turning around and looking at her.

"He's fine" Charlie replied sitting on her bed. "I gave him something to sleep."

"Thank you" Derek walked over and sat down beside her. "For everything you did tonight and for what you have been doing."

"Well someone has to look out for you all" she shrugged. "Especially since your track record as an Alpha is not too good right now, but hey it's a work in progress."

Derek rolled her eyes at her and glared. "Thanks for your confidence."

"You know what I mean" Charlie nudged him sighing. "You're going to be able to help him control it right?"

"Yes" Derek nodded. "I won't let anything happen to him I promise. He's my responsibility now. He's part of the pack. We'll always protect each other."

"We'll protection is exactly what we'll give him" Charlie smiled at him.

"Tonight you showed that you are going into pack mama mode" Derek smirked at her. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I think I like this side of you."

"Pack mama? Psh that makes me sound so old. I just have a protective instinct that's all" Charlie huffed.

"Um that wasn't protective instinct tonight" Derek looked at her in disbelief. "You went out of your way to not only protect Isaac, but all to calm him down."

"If I do become full on pack mama, I'm not going to babysitting all the time then am I?" she groaned.

"Of course not cause your attention needs to be focused on something else" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"On what?" Charlie asked. Derek only responded by leaning forward and briskly kissing her. "Oh" she breathed pulling away. "I guess I can do that."

"No matter what happens you need to promise that you'll always be beside me. That you'll always trust me" Derek said, his voice taking a more serious tone.

"Derek you know that I'll always be beside you. I trust you with my life" she said before kissing him again. She pulled away and sighed. "How many more people are you planning on turning?"

"I don't know yet" Derek frowned slightly at her. "Why does it matter?"

"Scott's right you can't keep turning everyone into werewolves. You need to be careful that's all I'm saying" Charlie looked at him.

Derek placed his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it. "You don't need to worry. I'm the Alpha. Everything will be fine. Don't let Scott get to you." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. His words didn't ease her mind at all. She was still worried and she had already let Scott's words get to her. The problem was which one of them was right?

* * *

Eleanor walked into the kitchen. The phone had begun to ring as she was doing a tarot card reading in the living room. It was unusual for someone to call this late, but she assumed whoever was calling had a reason. She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Eleanor its Mick" a male voice replied.

"Oh Mick! Goodness it's been years. How's everything in New Orleans?" Eleanor replied brightly.

"Everything's wonderful as always. Nothing too exciting" Mick replied. "How's everything in California? I trust you shop is still doing well."

"California is wonderful as is the shop. We've had a couple of werewolf problems, but nothing that hasn't been handled" Eleanor explained.

"That's good to hear" Mick replied. "Now I didn't exactly call to catch up. Remember how I promised to keep you informed on anything serious related to you granddaughter? Well Eleanor I have some news that might interest you."

"What is it?" Eleanor frowned into the receiver. She felt her heartbeat quicken over what she was about to hear.

"Edinburgh's making some noise again" Mick explained. "A few days ago we received word that Siobhan was spotted in Scotland."

Eleanor froze in the kitchen for a moment. No it couldn't be. Now after all these year? She couldn't be back. Not now. Not after everything was going so well for Charlie.

"Mick I'm going to need confirmation on this you know that" Eleanor replied. "My granddaughter's safety is too important not to know for sure."

"I know. We're working as hard as we can to get any kind of confirmation. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation. I wasn't sure if you were still in contact with Charlotte or able to get word to her" Mick told her.

"No I have no clue where Charlotte is" Eleanor lied. "I haven't seen or heard from her since graduation night." The less any of the covens knew about Charlotte's whereabouts the better she thought.

"I see" Mick said after a moment. "Well I'll call back in a few days with hopefully some more information. Take care Eleanor" he said.

"Thank you Mick" she said before hanging up. She put the phone on the kitchen table and sighed deeply. This was her worst nightmare coming true.

"How much of that did you hear Derek?" Eleanor said and turned to see him in the doorway. He was breathing heavily, a look of worry plastered all over his face.

"I heard enough" he replied angrily. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know yet. This is the first time she's been seen in the past few years. It could mean anything. The important thing is that we know where she is and there's no chatter about Charlotte" Eleanor explained to the Alpha.

"You need to tell her" Derek stated. "I can't keep something like this from her."

"And we will, once I get the confirmation" she replied. "I don't want to spook her or worry her even more. She's taking on a lot now and she doesn't need the extra stress. Please don't mention any of this to her."

Derek stood quiet for a moment. He knew it would be hard to keep something like this from Charlie, but he needed to for her own protection. After a moment he nodded at the elder witch. He just hoped that the report was a false alarm. If it wasn't, he was going to need a bigger pack. He not only needed protection for himself, but more importantly for Charlie.

**And there you have it! The last chapter for the next three weeks! I'm actually kind of sad. I'll probably have a little time to do some writing, but I doubt I'll be able to get a chapter posted! Thank you, thank you for all the alerts, favorites, author alerts, and all the reviews! You all are the reason I keep writing. I apologize if you feel I have left you hanging or wanting more. When I get back the chapters will be worth the wait and I plan on updating more frequently (Like 2 or 3 chapters a week frequently). As always read and review!**


End file.
